


Wayward Relatives

by Snowfire_the_Kitsune



Series: "W" Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ranma 1/2, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 71,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfire_the_Kitsune/pseuds/Snowfire_the_Kitsune
Summary: Part 5 in the "W" series! Delphina & Anemone had vanished from Japan a while ago, only to meet the Winter Soldier in the Smithsonian. Xanxus & the Varia, minus Viper, are on their way to track down Squalo's cousins. Meanwhile, Nana's decided to take everyone that's still with her rag-tag group to D.C. Can they help Hermione & her parents locate Hermione's Aunt and other relatives?
Series: "W" Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483019
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

**Setting the Course**

* * *

It had been a few months since Nana and the rest of the group that had visited Japan returned to London. Nana and Tsuyoshi had a royal dressing-down from Reborn, and the other elements for loosing the Sky/wandering off. There was also a lot of remedial training added to Nana and Tsuyoshi's schedules.

Seiji Kuno had met with the goblins at Gringotts and had made quick progress after the memory charms had been removed. He and Bellatrix had grabbed Kodaichi, Tatewaki, and Sasuke, and taken off on a second honeymoon to Tahiti. It's a magical place, and well... they needed family bonding time. Bella had originally wanted to take Chrome and Mukuro with them, but both Mists refused. They were happy being adopted by Nana and they preferred to stay with their Sky, Tsuna.

Melody, Joy, and Diana had all made great progress under Shamal, and Healer Tyler's care. They still had their flashback moments, but they were doing better than expected. Melody could now see Reborn without flinching, and he could at least hold her hand without causing a flashback. Diana would often be seen sipping tea as close to Fon's side as possible. She rarely moved away from him, which while it was progress, it was also a set-back. Joy was the most improved, as she had been chatting with Skull and Verde, ever since Skull reintroduced the reclusive scientist to her. Skull couldn't honestly say that Melody was comfortable with Joy being attracted to Verde, but she let things be, as she didn't want to cause her sister to have a back-slide. However, Skull was content that Fon was dating his cousin, even if it annoyed Diana that the younger scientists under Verde kept trying to make her crazy contraptions to make her walk again.

Xanxus and the rest of the Varia, minus Viper, had taken off to look for Squalo's missing cousins. Nana hadn't heard much from Xanxus or Squalo, except that they may have found the route the girl's took to the point that they'd rented a private sailing yacht. Xanxus and his elements, minus Viper, bought a military helicopter and took off towards the one place Nonna had warned him to be careful of... North America.

Ryoga was thrilled to no longer carry his directional curse to the point that he ran through the entire Hibari Hotel and back the minute they'd arrived. Of course, Nadoka was pleased that he was better, but informed Nana and the rest of the family, that they needed to get back to Nerima and make sure that Soun didn't back-slide into his bad habit of letting Genma use him. Ryoga only had to look pleadingly at Nana for her to agree that he could return to Nerima with Ranma, Ranko, Nadoka, Akane, Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne, and Ukyo.

"I know you will have daddy well in hand, Auntie Nadoka, so I believe that I'll stay with Nana and see if I can expand Viper's and my network," Nabiki smiled sweetly.

"That sounds lovely, dear. I wish you both much success," Nadoka gave the girl a hug, before the rest of the Wrecking Crew started packing up for home.

Harry's school was letting out that day, and Nana had a small surprise for the rest of the family that was hanging around. They were going on a trip for the summer, but no one knew... She was really looking forward to seeing Harry, Renato, Hermione, and all of the other "Wiz-kids," as she called them in her mind.

Nana had just picked up Dudley from his new private school, which somehow Lal Mirch ended up owning... Must have been a CEDEF property at some point, "So, Dudley, we're going to pick up Harry and the other's next. Then I have a special treat planned for all of you, since you and Harry both did so well in your classes!"

"How do you know I did well in my classes?" Dudley frowned, "The Reports don't come out for a few more weeks."

"Lal Mirch owns the school you're attending. Renato texted me Harry's results early," Nana winked at the flabbergasted boy.

"Just make sure that you keep your eyes on the road and don't forget to stay close to me, Na-chan," Mai warned her sister good naturedly.

"Hai, hai, Mai-chan," Nana waved off her sister with a carefree attitude, as they continued on to the train station. Skull was behind them in the second car with Sirius, not that the two didn't get on like a house on fire, since Skull gifted Sirius a new Motorcycle for him to tinker on. The Grangers were in their own vehicle, as the third car. It was an interesting little caravan.

* * *

It didn't take that long to reach the station and surprisingly, the train arrived a smidgen early. Harry was nervous at first, but when he saw Nana looking for him and yelling his name... He let go of his trunk and ran to her, "Nana!"

"Harry! Welcome home!"

"Home? But we're not at the Hibari?" Harry cocked his head in confusion.

"Home is where your family is," Nana winked at him, and looked to where the Weasley twins were pulling his trunk. "Thank you boys."

"No problem, Nana," they replied in twin-speak. "Where's our mum?"

"She's busy and asked me to pick all of you up," Nana smiled as she saw the twins and Harry look at her oddly.

"All of us? Luna, Astoria, Blaise, Daphne, Susan, Hannah, and Draco too?" Ron blinked in surprise.

"Exactly! Luna and her dad will head off shortly for Wakanda; Xeno recieved a special invite. Blaise, Daphne, Astoria, and Draco are heading to Italy to visit Juliet's relatives with Nonna Daniella. And when we get back to the hotel... I need all Weasley's, Granger's, Bones', Abbott's, Dursley's and Potter's to pack for a two month journey!"

"We're going somewhere with you?" Ginny, Hannah, and Susan blinked in surprise.

"Charlie and Bill are joining us, too," Nana smiled at Ginny.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously.

Nana bit her lip and closed her eyes, just as Skull let out a whoop, "WASHINGTON D.C.!"

* * *

Almost a year ago in Washington D.C., inside one of the many Smithsonian buildings, Delphina and Anemone were taking in the interesting exhibits about Captain America, the World's first Super Soldier, and his Howling Commandos. Anemone, being the curious one of the two of them, noticed a single man that was looking at a specific exhibit, and he looked just like it... With a bit more hair.

"Excuse me, but are you James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes?" she whispered to the man quietly. She was mindful of the crowd, and she hadn't come up on him from behind.

He didn't startle, but the man eyed her like a deer in headlights, "I don't know."

"Anemone, why are you bothering some random-" Delphina gaped at the man her sister was talking to, before noting a familiar Mafia face from a rival famiglia. "Shit. We all need to leave, now. Let's go Soldier-boy, and before you say no, they won't be looking for you with two blonde's on your arms, and they won't be looking at us as we both have boyfriends and wouldn't hang onto another guy."

"Phina?" Anemone frowned.

"Mexican Mafia. Not sure what Squ-chan did to piss them off, but we look enough like him for him to take offense. Soldier-boy, there's a possible Hydra Agent at your twelve o'clock," Delphina stated as she drapped herself on the man's left arm, nodding to her sister to do the same to his right.

The Soldier wasn't comfortable, but he'd deal with the two women, for now, but he was getting out of Dodge, asap! Wait what was 'Dodge' and 'asap?'

"Dodge if a figure of speech for let's get the hell out of here, and asap means as soon as possible," Anemone answered softly.

The Soldier looked down at her in surprise...

"You said it out loud. Not to worry, we can part ways as soon as we loose them both," Anemone promised him as she gently patted his hand. "Sorry for invading your personal space."

"It is fine," the Soldier grunted out hoarsely.

"Move it, people!" Delphina hissed as she dragged the two of them out of the museum, while looking like two girls on a date with one guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Lamb**

* * *

The Winter Soldier was twitchy as hell, as the women were still with him, as they pulled him into what looked like a strange little antique shop. Delphina rolled her eyes at him, before hissing at him, "Loosen the hell up! The Hydra agent is still following us. Not sure why, but it may be he has a thing for blondes."

"Phina, calm down. It's not his fault that the three of us are in this situation," Anemone admonished her sister quietly, to the point her sister blushed. "Now Sergeant, what would you like to do? We can play sight-seeing touristas. Do you know any Italian?"

"Sì," the Solider responded, a bit less twitchy now that they were including him in the planning of their escape.

"Then we can communicate that way, if we need to," Delphina nodded to her sister. "Looks like he's waiting outside the shop. We need to find a way to loose him."

"We should see the Old Post Office Museum. It's interesting, but it may cause our tail to not follow us, and there will be crowds. Not as much as at the Lincoln Memorial, but enough that we should be able to slip from his sight," Anemone suggested. "Sergeant?"

"Agreed. I slip into the lavatories and take him out," the Soldier responded flatly.

Both Superbi sisters looked at him and nodded at the other, Delphina sighed, "If it comes to it, we can help you take care of the body. We have a few contacts in the States."

They never knew that it would be several months that they'd have to stay on the run with Sergeant Barnes aka the Winter Soldier. It wouldn't be until Steve Rodgers found Bucky that they'd be heard from again.

* * *

Flash forward to the Hibari in London...

Nana tried not to laugh as Dobby handed each of the Wiz-kids their bags and popped away to take care of other things, "So, shall we head to D.C. and see if we can locate Peggy and Hermione's elusive relatives?"

"Do I seriously have to go with you, mother?" Blaise sighed in exasperation, "We've seen Uncle Ricardo and cousin Dino so many times..."

"Ricardo passed a few years ago, Blaise," Juliet rebuffed her son. "We need to check on Dino and see how he's coping. This is the first chance we've had to see him, after all this time."

"Wait, do you mean Dino Cavallone?" Tsuna blinked at Juliet and Blaise in surprise.

"But of course, do you know my nephew, Tsuna?" Juliet asked curiously.

"He's Renato's former student, and my self-proclaimed big brother. Romario has been taking excellent care of him, when Enzo isn't causing a disaster..." Tsuna winced as his mother twitched.

"Juliet, maybe you should have the Goblin's in Italy look over your nephew. I wouldn't be surprised if someone placed a curse on Dino to be as clutzy as he is, also, to have his mother and father die in such a short time... I believe that it may be the work of a curse or three," Nana frowned.

"I will," Juliet frowned worriedly. "Anyone bound for Italy, come join us at the portkey in the parlour!"

"Later Tsuna, Harry, Nana," Blaise sighed. "Cousin Dino really isn't bad, it was Uncle Ricardo that always annoyed me the most. We're only related due to Mum's second marriage to Lurent Cavallone."

"Family is family," Nana smiled understandingly at Blaise as she watched them, the Greengrass family, Draco and Narcissa all head into the parlour and disappear with a whooshing sound. "Now, who's ready to be off to America via plane?"

"Wait, plane? Not jet?" Renato glared at Nana.

"That's up to Viper and Nabiki. While they are managing our expenses, we are trying to keep a semi-low profile. There was an incident in Sokovia not too long ago. I've heard that the United Nations is trying to pass a law against powered people, like us and the Avengers," Nana stated warningly. "We can't reveal ourselves, as we don't want to be dragged to New York."

"Wait, so they're trying to do what to people like Hermione and the kids?" Peggy Granger asked worriedly.

"They want us registered as living weapons and have our rights taken away as humans," Nana stated flatly. "It's an infringement on our basic human rights. They'd take us, and ship us off to a black site and we'd never see you again. They'd only take us out when they felt the need. We will not sign, even if they do find us. Now, just be careful and no mention of magic or any powers."

"So they're trying to turn their black site's into internment camps, like the German's used in WWII?!" Winston Granger growled angrily, "I know that the American's did it to the Japanese after the bombing of Pearl Harbor, but this is-"

"It's evil, and that's why we must be careful. If we get involved at all, we have to make sure that the children are safe," Peggy Granger agreed with her husband.

"Nana, why are Hannah's and my bags packed?" Susan asked as she came into the room, followed by Hannah.

"Your aunt and Lord Abbott agreed that you should come with us on this trip. Are you ready to travel the muggle way?" Nana smiled at the two girls, knowing that they'd heard about the Sokovia and what the United Nations intended to do.

Harry and Tsuna shared a look with the girls, this may not be the best time to find Hermione and Peggy Granger's relatives, after all, but they knew that there was no stopping Nana when she promised she would do something for someone. They would be heading to America, but they were all praying that they'd be able to stay away from New York!

They wouldn't get their wish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Information Gathering**

* * *

Nana chuckled at the sleepy looks the kids bore as they exited the 747 plane, well, all but Fuuta, I-Pin, Basil, and Tsuna. Those four had somehow fallen asleep for most of the flight, while Kyoya and Ryohei were twitchy and half-awake. Nana, Viper, Bill, and Colonello were the only fully awake adults, as they knew how to battle jet-lag.

"Nana, where's the bed?" Nabiki groaned in exhaustion as she managed to pull her luggage cart behind her.

"At the hotel we're staying at for the night. We'll be there in a few hours, barring traffic," Nana smiled as she helped the other awake members corral the rest of the group. Unfortunately, they would hit traffic, and Viper was most displeased before that, as the cars he had reserved had been given away to someone else. It was then that Viper sweet talked (threatened) the car rental person's manager enough into getting them two stretch limos for the same price as the vehicles he had previously ordered, plus two drivers. It was a bit of a tight fit, with all the luggage, but it would do.

That night they slept like the dead. Well, all but Nana, Colonello, and Viper, who were busy finding out where they could locate Susan Carter and Peggy Carter. Needless to say, Nana was twitchy when she found out where Sharon Carter was working... Stark Tower in New York. According to Viper's hacking, it appeared that she had been offered a position to work for Interpol in the UK. The only thing holding her back was her Aunt, Peggy Carter, in a nursing home in uptown New York.

It took Viper a hot minute to dig into the nursing home and dig up all of their files on Margaret Carter. It was after that that he hacked the SHIELD files that Natasha Romanov didn't leak to the public, the private ones of one Howard Stark and Nicolas Fury, that they started getting a bit... intriguing.

"Mou, Nana, get the Granger girl. Apparently, she has another famous relative," Viper snorted. "Colonello, get the other two."

"Amazing," Nana blinked as she didn't want to leave the amount of information that Viper had found out about the Carter's, but she did when he shot her a look, after she hit the print button. Nana quickly woke up Hermione, thankfully at it was morning and the girl had gotten more sleep than expected while they were in traffic, but when Hermione blinked in surprise at the information on the screen... Peggy Granger and Winston Granger were slack-jawed.

"I knew Aunt Peggy was a rebel in her time, but this is-" Peggy Granger gasped as she read more about her sister. "That little-! She never even-! URGH! I am going to-!"

"Dear, while I understand your frustration with your younger sister, and awe at your Aunt's accomplishments as a spy, don't you think we should calm down?" Winston made the mistake of saying the two words one should never say to a woman when she's upset.

"CALM DOWN?! WINSTON CHURCHILL GRANGER! IF YOU THINK FOR A MOMENT-"

Nana grabbed Hermione, and the pages she'd printed off, motioning Colonello and Viper to follow her out, letting the two have a private argument, "So, apparently we're going into the lion's den of all trouble, New York. Your Aunt Sharon is at Stark Tower, and your Great Aunt Peggy is in a care home in upper New York. She's not doing well, however, only family can get in, and Viper may be able to get you and your family in to see her the day after tomorrow."

"Do it. I need to meet my Great Aunt Peggy, and I'm not sure how, but we'll have to see if we can get my Aunt Sharon, too," Hermione frowned. "So, when are we leaving?"

"After breakfast," Nana sighed. "We'll have to get a hotel in New York. I'm sure Mai will be thrilled to start another one."

"Starting another what?" Mai appeared behind Nana, a large frown on her face.

"Hibari Hotel? The other is doing so well, after all..."

"Fine, but you're finding the people and we'll have Remus train any management over at the London Hibari," Mai informed Nana.

"Okay! I have a feeling we'll meet just the right person for the job while we're looking for Sharon Carter," Nana chuckled as Mai gave her an eye-roll.

"I hate your intuition, sometimes," Mai snorted and walked out of the room to grab her son, Kyoya, and daughter, I-Pin, to get them to eat before the crowds.

"Mrs. Hibari isn't really a morning person, is she?" Hermione winced.

"No, Mai really isn't," Colonello yawned. "But you gotta admit that she's damn organized, and Viper is the best information gatherer out there."

"Mou, despite the fact that I'm the best information broker," Viper raised an eyebrow. "Get me strawberry something."

"You got it, Viper," Colonello covered another yawn, before heading off to find the breakfast buffet.

"So, think your mom is done yelling at your dad?" Nana asked Hermione curiously.

"No, just give her another hour or so. She'll come down when she smells someone eating bacon," Hermoine shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**2AM Phone Call**

* * *

Mycroft rarely slept, so when he did get some time to rest, he took it. Unfortunately, that was when his new cell rang and woke him up, "It had better be important."

"Oh, I don't know. I rather think that you hacking into my files is rather important. Wouldn't you, Mr. Holmes?" a man's voice drawled on the other end of the phone.

"And I think you deserved it, Nicky. Especially after entering my country illegally and not informing me of your presence. Now, what really prompted this two in the morning wake up call?" Mycroft snorted arrogantly.

"Wait, you were asleep?! That's rich. You just hacked my files less than two minutes ago!"

"Nicky, I was asleep and I did not hack your-" Mycroft's eye twitched as someone texted him. "Actually, it looks like an acquaintance did, and decided to frame me for taking the last strawberry tart."

"Strawberry tart? Really Holmes?" Nicky snorted in disbelief.

"This acquaintance is rather prickly and much more vindictive than you are, Nicky. Don't worry, they won't leak the information to the general public. However, maybe you should stop by the new Hibari Hotel in New York. I hear they have excellent tarts," Mycroft hung up the phone. "Bloody Fury. Now I'll never be able to get back to sleep at a decent hour."

* * *

On the other end of the call, Fury blinked at his phone in surprise, "Hibari Hotel? New York doesn't have a Hibari Hotel... HILL!"

"Yes sir?" Agent Maria Hill answered immediately from the next room.

"Is there a Hibari Hotel in New York?" Nick Fury asked curiously.

"Sir, it appears that a new Hibari Hotel will be taking over one of the hotels that suffered during the Chitauri Attack. It appears that the purchase was made an hour ago.

"Lovely, so our hacker works with a new Hotel chain. Maria, aren't we staying in the London Hibari Hotel?" Nick Fury twitched as he recognized the stationary next to his bedside.

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful. Find out who the owners are and what the hell they want with my classified information!"

"The owners are two blood related siblings, Fon and Mai Hibari, and their friend, Nana Yamamoto-Black. It appears that they may have some former ties to the Triads and the Italian Mafia," Maria Hill frowned.

"And why on Earth would they need a dead man's classified files?" Nick Fury demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, but it appears that they are all in Washington, D.C. and will be heading to New York, today. Did you check to see which files were hacked?" Maria inquired.

"Maria, I'm a spy, not Geek Squad."

"Yes sir. It appears that they accessed both Agent Carter's files, along with Howard Stark's encrypted files regarding the S.S.R. and Captain America," Maria stated flatly. "Also, it appears that the same hacker purposely left a trail of breadcrumbs that lead to Hank Pym's private files, the ones we can't access."

"Damn it! I want that hacker and I want them working for us!" Fury roared angrily.

"Should I notify Coulson?"

"No. He's running dark like we are," Fury sighed tiredly. "Keep an eye out for this hacker. I want them on our side."

"Will do, sir."

* * *

Viper smirked as Colonello brought him a strawberry crepe, if one had to have a weakness, it was best to say it was fruit. That and if Mycroft knew what was good for him, he'd keep silent on who exactly hacked the former SHIELD Agent's files. He was probably cursing his name at being awakened so early, "Mou, any more?"

"Kora, sorry Viper. Mai said that since you gave Nana the idea, she was cutting you off at two. Also, she spoke to Lal. Apparently one of the people you were investigating is staying at the Hibari in London. Did you want her to have a word with the man?"

"Mou, we shall see," Viper smirked. "Now, are you ready for the long drive ahead of us?"

"We're really going to New York after everything Nana said, Kora?" Colonello frowned.

"We are. You know that she would never break a promise. Besides, I have a contact to make in New York, they may need our services some day..."

"Kora, who?"

"Ever heard of Hank Pym?" Viper smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York...

"Dad, there's an email that just appeared in your mailbox. I think you got hacked," the daughter of Hank Pym frowned.

"It wasn't Scott, was it Hope?" Hank asked his daughter.

"No, it appears that their name is Viper. Dad, this looks like a scam."

"When do they want this meeting to happen?" Hope asked curiously, "Should we have Scott go with you?"

"That won't be needed. I'll see them this afternoon," Hank Pym stated. "Odd that they asked to meet me, after hacking me, and not putting anything or taking any information. Almost like they just wanted a look..."

* * *

It had taken them a few hours, but Nana and the rest of the crew had finally made it to New York. So, since Viper knew that he would be taking Nabiki with him, he snagged a Taxi and they were off towards their appointment with Hank and Hope Pym.

Luckily, Viper had already explained to Nana and Colonello what he was planning to do while they took the Grangers to see Peggy Carter. Mai had agreed to take the rest of the children, except Hermione, to the Statue of Liberty, "Mai, there's another stop that I'll have to make later on, after Colonello and I take the Grangers to see Ms. Carter. We will be late returning..."

"Where are you stopping?" Tsuyoshi frowned.

"Remember that place I mentioned to you a while ago? I thought I'd see if we could stop by and tour it or talk to the owner," Nana smiled as she got into one of the limos with the Grangers and Colonello.

"Fine, but keep Colonello close," Tsuyoshi frowned.

"Yes, dear," Nana smiled at her husband with a small spark of Flame in her eye, as he shut the door for her.

"So, where are we headed to after we see Great Aunt Peggy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ever heard of the Xavier Academy?" Nana asked.

"Of course. That's where Dr. McCoy teaches and lectures when he isn't at a conference," Hermione stated factually, before gaping at Nana. "We're going to meet Dr. McCoy?!"

"Maybe," Nana shrugged. "I need to have a few words with the headmaster, if he's available."

* * *

Nana bit her lip when the Grangers entered the room of Margaret *Peggy* Carter. She knew that it was a bit strange to have this much security outside an ailing woman's room, but after reading her file, Nana understood. Both she and Colonello stood guard while the Grangers visited with the dying woman, for that's exactly what Peggy Carter was, a dying woman. Nana couldn't feel the woman's Flames, if she'd ever had any to begin with. There was no way she could save her, like she did Daniella. It broke her heart a bit. That woman in there was one of the best of the best, and she was slowly wasting away to nothing.

"Who are your friends, Maggie?" Peggy asked softly as she nodded to the door.

"That's Nana Yamamoto-Black, and Colonello. They helped us remember you, Auntie," Peggy Granger closed her eyes. "There was a man in England that made us forget all about you and Sharon. We didn't even focus on Hermione as much as we should have when she went to Hogwarts..."

"Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore, wasn't it?" Peggy Carter stated flatly.

"Yes," Nana replied softly. "Hermione's best friend is my cousin's child. That's how we met. Dumbledore had set him up as a scapegoat for the British Magical Community. Colonello and I are part of a different community, Agent Carter, but you have my utmost respect. I promise that we will protect your niece and her family to the best of our abilities."

"You remind me a bit of Steve... Where am I? Oh, Maggie dear, it's so good to see you again! And who is this charming young woman?" Peggy Carter had lost time again, and was re-introduced to Hermione, but she never did ask to be introduced to Nana or Colonello again, almost as if she knew they were to be trusted.

It was with heavy hearts that they made an appointment to see her again, in two days. It was a shame that Peggy Carter wouldn't make it to see that day, as she would die of natural causes.

* * *

Nana was nervous as they approached the gates to the school grounds. She'd asked the Grangers to remain in the limo, before she stepped out with Colonello, and rang the bell.

"Who is it?" a gruff voice growled.

"My name is Nana Yamamoto-Black. I was hoping to speak with Professor Xavier, if he has a moment. It's about a possible plan for the school. I'm afraid I wasn't sure how to make an appointment," Nana apologized.

"Hang on," the gruff voice snorted, before the gates opened. "You and your guests are free to walk to the school. Your driver stays with the car at the gates."

"Thank you, sir," Nana stated softly enough for him to catch it. "Colonello, get the Grangers, it appears we've been invited in."

"Kora, exactly how rich is this guy?" Colonello asked her as he opened the door for the Grangers. The elder Grangers declined, but not Hermione.

"Enough," Nana chuckled. "Now, we can't keep Professor Xavier waiting, can we?"

"We're going to meet Professor Charles Xavier?!" Hermione gasped with hero worship.

"Just be mindful of your thoughts, Hermione. Try not to think too loud," Nana chided her gently.

"Okay!" Hermione beamed as they all walked towards the main building. "It's beautiful! A bit like Hogwarts, actually..."

"Thank you for the compliment, my dear," a cultured British voice greeted them from a wheelchair at the door, along with a gruff bodyguard type man, that Colonello recognized from Mafia World's description of him.

"Kora! You're the Wolverine. It's nice to meet a fellow soldier," Colonello nodded to the gruff Canadian.

"Soldier? You must be mistaken, bub."

"No way, kora! I read your file when I worked for COMSUBIN, it was all about James Logan Howlett aka the Wolverine. You and your half-brother are a bit of a legend at COMSUBIN."

"Half brother?" Wolverine frowned.

"Yeah, Victor Creed," Colonello stated. "Still a legend, even if what he did to you was really nasty, kora."

"Colonello," Nana frowned. "I apologize for my friend's rudeness. He did not mean offence, Wolverine-san. I came to speak to the Professor regarding a back-up plan..."

"I see," Xavier frowned. "Please, do come inside. Logan, why don't you Miss Granger to Hank's laboratory?"

"Can I, Nana?!" Hermione pleaded hopefully.

"As long as you listen to Wolverine-san," Nana stated after looking at Logan.

"Come on, kid," Logan sighed as he led the kid to see Hank. "And the name is Logan, lady."

"Then you may call me Nana, Logan-san," Nana bowed her head politely to him as he sighed and took the kid to see Hank.

"Now, can you please tell me why you think that my students need a type of underground railroad?" Charles Xavier frowned curiously at Nana.

"A war is coming, and the Sokovian Accords are being ratified today. There will be a few countries that will be safe for mutants, Japan will always be one of them, Italy may be another, and my intuition has said Wakanda. We have a friend over there right now, and he's speaking with the Queen. I'm not sure how that will fare, but it's a start. I do not wish to engage in a war, but I will set up a path for those with powers to flee, especially the children," Nana stated calmly. "What do you say, Professor Xavier?"

"I agree with you, Mrs. Yamamoto-Black."

"Nana, please."

"Then please, call me Charles. Now, how would you suggest we go about setting this up? And would your two groups of allies be willing to aid us in our escape, if needed?"

"I think so, as it will effect them too," Nana informed the telepath.

"Kora, how are you two figuring this out so fast?" Colonello looked very confused.

"He's reading my mind, Colonello. He's the world's strongest telepath. I also let him read my mind, and see what I see," Nana stated.

"Oh. That explains a lot, thanks Nana!" Colonello looked a bit more relieved.

"Now, how do you suggest we start, Nana?" Charles asked curiously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Catalyst**

* * *

Two days after Hermione, Peggy, and Winston Granger met with Peggy Carter, she died peacefully in her sleep. Unfortunately, they weren't in London, or they might have been invited to the funeral. As it was, Peggy Granger was horrified when she found out in the Daily Bugle of all places!

"What in the world is wrong with my sister?! She didn't even call to tell me that Aunt Peggy died! I had to find out in this rag they call a paper!" Peggy Granger was not one to take lightly when she was on a warpath, and right now, her warpath was headed to find Sharon Carter, her sister, as soon as possible. "Where is my sister, Nana?"

"As far as I know, she's at Stark Tower. We should head there," Nana suggested.

"Good, Hermione, stay with-"

"I'm going with you, Mum," Hermione stated flatly. "This is a family matter, after all."

"Right. Well, shall we?" Peggy Granger asked Nana as she needed her to lead the way. Takashi, Tsuyoshi, Winston, Harry, and Tsuna followed them.

* * *

"For STNL, I'm Lee Mency, and we're live at the UN in Vienna. Where there appears to have been a large explosion and multiple deaths. Just in! We're being told that the perpetrator is a man by the name of the Winter Soldier. We're also being told that the first named dead is the leader of Wakanda, King T'Chaka. It's a sad day for the UN and it's an even sadder day for the subjects and family of King T'Chaka. More to come, as this story develops..."

Nana stared at the TV in shock and horror, as she gaped at the picture.

"So that was what that explosion was, a bomb," Takashi blinked in understanding.

"It was," Nana agreed. "Follow me," Nana stated as she pulled them into a Bistro.

"Mama?" Takashi asked worriedly.

"It's begun," Nana stated prophetically.

* * *

30 minutes later...

They had entered Stark Tower, and Nana scowled as she stormed away from the front desk, "I was just informed that Sharon Carter resigned yesterday. I suppose that she may have taken up that job offer from Interpol."

"Lovely, now tell me where she is right now?!" Peggy demanded irritably.

"Unfortunately, Viper will have to see if he can locate her for you. I have a prior engagement," Nana frowned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Unless you'd like to join me?"

* * *

Bucharest...

James Barnes was walking around in a market, when he heard the sirens go by him. He had the strange urge to return home. So, he did. He prayed that Anemone and Delphina were safe.

He just made it home when he realized... "Someone is inside my home."

"Understood. Do you know me?" the man in red, white, and blue asked James.

"You're Steve. I read about you in a museum," James replied.

"I know you're nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying," Steve stated.

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore."

"Well the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive," Steve warned James.

"That's smart. Good strategy," James looked around the room and caught a glimpse of a mirror messaging him that the girls were out.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck," Steve tried to talk James down.

"It always ends in a fight," James stated tiredly.

"You pulled me from the river," Steve tried to get through to him by being louder. "Why?"

"I don't know," James replied as he looked at Steve.

Steve stared him down, "Yes, you do."

That's when all hell broke loose, and Steve reacted, saving Bucky from getting hit by a grenade...

* * *

Outside of James Barn's apartment, the sisters swore angrily as they watched their friend for the last few months fight and run from Captain America, a bird-man, and the government assassins. They followed closely behind them, making sure to stay far enough away that they weren't going to be seen. If they could, they'd snag James away as soon as possible, but they had to hide, as he had directed them to. It wouldn't do for the Vindice to be on their backs too.

When the chase ended with one black man in a cat-suit, Delphina was spitting mad, "Stupid Prince is messing with people he doesn't know!"

"Phina, they can't know that we were with James the entire time. They don't care. They'd never believe us," Anemone was the voice of reason. "However, we're going to get him out."

* * *

Back at the Hibari Hotel in New York...

Viper swore angrily, "Your damn sister is in Berlin! There's no way that we can get-"

"Viper, call Sirius. Tell him I need an international portkey, now," Nana stated coolly. "We're going after Sharon Carter."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Romania...

"Sirs, the Superbi girls were spotted in Bucharest and are now in Berlin," a mook informed Squalo and Xanxus.

"VOI! Then let's go get my stupid cousins!"

"Patience, Shark," Xanxus snorted. "We'll take the chopper. Luss, get the bird in ready to go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Get Ready To Rumble**

* * *

"You're not thinking this through! Neither of you are!" Tsuyoshi tried to stop both Nana and Peggy Granger, and Winston Granger stood on his side.

Tsuna pinched his nose, before turning to his step-dad, "Dad, Mr. Granger, they are going. You can either join them or get out of the line of fire."

"What?" Mr. Granger blinked in shock.

"I'm going with mum, daddy," Hermione stated calmly, as she stepped over to her mother's side.

"We go where Hermione goes," Harry shrugged as Ron joined them both.

"Ronald Billius Weasley..." Molly warned.

"Charlie, Bill, Percy, Gred, Forge, Mukuro, Chrome care to join us? I have a feeling you all may be needed," Nana invited the older Weasley's and her Mist Twins.

"Sounds like fun," Skull stated as he followed behind the group that went over to Nana and Peggy Granger's side of the room. "You sure you don't want to go, Tsuyoshi?"

Massaging his temples, Tsuyoshi closed his eyes in frustration but he reluctantly went to stand over by Nana, "I am doing this for your protection, but note that I protest this trip."

"Your protest has been noted," Nana informed him. "Don't worry, Molly, I'll keep an eye on them."

"Nana, I do not-!" Molly began to rant, only for Nana to activate the portkey, taking the small group away before she could finish.

"Mum will let them have it when they return," Ginny sighed as she looked over at her flabbergasted dad, who was still busy marveling over a desk bell.

* * *

On the outskirts of Berlin, they appeared under a bridge at the coordinates that Nana had set, and right in the middle of a strange transaction between three men and a woman who was kissing a blonde man, "Sharon Carter, I presume?"

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde glared at Nana and her group.

"Sharon, I think that you and I have a lot to talk about," Peggy Granger stepped out from behind Nana.

"Peggy?" Sharon blinked at her sister in surprise.

"Hullo Aunt Sharon. I'm your niece, Hermione," Hermione spoke up as she stood right beside her mother.

"We really don't have time for this right now," the man with blonde hair stated softly. "They're going to be coming after you."

"Then un-bunch your knickers and make time," Peggy ordered. "My sister and I are going to have words. You can talk to my friend and see what she can do for you and the prisoner with you."

"He's not a prisoner, he's been framed," Nana rolled her eyes at Peggy Granger. "Nana Yamamoto."

"Steve Rogers."

"A pleasure, sir. Now, how'd you like a little back-up?" Nana asked him knowingly.

"With all due respect, you have a bunch of pre-teens with you, ma'am. I don't think that it would be advisable," Steve stated with a frown. "Our situation is nothing that kids should be involved in."

"Okay, let me clarify this for you a smidge," Nana walked towards Steve. "Each of these kids is a powered person, each adult, minus Peggy Granger, is also a powered person. It affects them, wouldn't you say so?"

"..." Steve blinked at her in surprise.

"Sergeant Barns, Mr. Wilson, would you like to stay in your tiny child-seats or be dropped off at the airport where your backup awaits you instantaneously?" Nana asked the two in the tiny bug vehicle.

Both men were quick to step out of the car, "How exactly can you do that, lady?" Sam Wilson blinked in surprise.

"As easy as Tic-Tac can resize himself," Nana smirked. "Charlie, Bill?"

"It's easy enough to create a portkey and make it undetectable," Bill shrugged.

"Should be a smooth ride," Charlie nodded to her.

"And since it's a portkey, it won't matter to the German authorities," Percy added. "Even if it is considered highly illegal in Britain."

"Thank you, boys. Now, you were saying, Captain?" Nana smiled smugly at him.

"Fine. But I want your names, and for you to keep the kids away from the fight," Steve stated with exasperation.

"Nana Yamamoto-Black. My children: Mukuro, Chrome, and Tsuna. My Cousin, Harry Potter. My husband, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. My brother, Skull de Mort. Our friends, Peggy Carter-Granger, her daughter Hermione Granger, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley," Nana chuckled. "And that isn't even half of the people we have at home. If you are ever trying to run and hide, find the Hibari in London, the Hibari in New York, or head to Namimori, Japan."

"You're giving us safe-havens?" Steve frowned.

"Big soldiers like yourselves should have some friends with deep pockets that aren't dead or morally questionable. So, if you need us, let us know," Nana handed him a Flame phone, and an illegal portkey.

"How'd you know about Tic-Tac?" Sam frowned at Nana.

"I have a small bit of second-sight," Nana winked at him as her eyes turned gold briefly.

"Lovely, are we telling everyone our powers now?" Fred asked curiously.

"We totally would love to unleash some of our items, if so," George smirked.

"Who's the best with pranks out of you three?" Tsuna asked with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy was giving Sharon the what-for, "...And to find out that Aunt Peggy was dead in that rag the Bugle was horrendous! You seem to forget that we are-"

"Family who disappeared four years ago and cut off all contact with me and Aunt Peggy!" Sharon snapped back angrily, "Is that what you want to hear?!"

"That was because the headmaster of my school messed with our memories. Have you ever heard of a Wizard called Albus Dumbledore?" Hermione stepped between the two Carter women and got them to see sense.

"Dumbledore? You're sure?" Sharon recognized the name.

"Yes, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Hermione stated flatly. "He's since been stipped of his titles."

"Who did it? SHIELD tried to take him down for years..." Sharon blinked in shock at Hermione.

"Nana and Harry set things in motion," Hermione stated.

"You should come with us. I'm sure Nana won't mind," Peggy stated softly, as her temper cooled a bit.

"I-" Sharon hesitated.

"Come on, Aunt Sharon," Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged her pretty Aunt over to Nana. "She's coming with us."

"Very well. The guys are going to-" Nana began.

"NANA!"

"Are we glad to see you!"

Nana turned to see the Superbi sisters, "Anemone, Delphina, you realize that Xanxus and Squalo are trying to find you both, right?"

"Sorry, we were keeping James company, before the beef-cake muscled in and went after him," Delphina snorted.

"Hello Skull," Anemone walked to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. "Sorry, but we were helping James, and then Hydra kept following us or a rival famiglia."

"Hydra?" Steve's eyes narrowed in worry.

"Familglia? Mafia? Steve, what'd you get us into this time?" Sam groaned.

"There's always another fight, Steve," Nana raised a placating hand to him. "Sam, yes, mafia. Legitimate business and protection if necessary. Besides, we're not all Italian. Tsuna is only half. Skull is Romanian. I'm British, as are the Grangers, Weasleys, and Harry. Oh, and Tsuyoshi is Japanese. So, not the mafia you're thinking of."

"Any other surprises, Peg?" Sharon sighed tiredly.

"A few, but they aren't important right now," Peggy huffed.

"That's great and all, but can we get to that airport? We're running a bit behind..." Sam whined.

"Very well, hang on to your jet-pack!" Nana smirked as she chuckled and handed him a basket. "Throw these at your opponents, it'll give them a right fright."

"What are they?" Sam frowned.

"Pranks and color changers," the Weasley twin smirked. "Have fun!"

*SWOOSH*

The portkey activated and took them where they needed to be.

"So, where are we headed now?" Sharon asked Nana and Peggy curiously.

"The Hibari in New York. Your bosses won't think to look for you there, will they?" Nana asked as their own portkey zipped them back to the USA.

* * *

In the parking garage in Berlin, "How's our other recruit?"

"He's raring to go. I put a little coffee in him, but he should be good," Clint stated.

"What time zone is this?" the new-guy asked.

"Come on. Come on," Clint rolled his eyes as he pushed the man forward.

"Captain America!"

"Mr. Lang."

"It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America. I know you too, you're great! Jeez. Ah, look I want to say, I know you know a lot of super people, so... thinks for thanking of me. Hey man!"

"What's up Tic-Tac?" Sam nodded to the new-guy.

"Look, what happened last time when I..."

"It was a great audition, but it'll never happen again," Sam informed him.

"They tell you what we're up against?" Steve asked.

"Something about some psycho-assassins?" Scott Lang looked back at Cap worriedly.

"We're outside of the law on this one. So if you come with us, you're a wanted man."

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Scott shrugged nonchalantly.

"We should get moving," James stated.

"We got a chopper lined up," Clint stated, only to stop when he heard the German message asking for people to evacuate the airport and the parking garages.

"They're evacuating the airport. Stark?" Sam asked.

"Stark," Steve frowned. "Suit up."

*SWOOSH*

"Hey Steve, before you go out there," Nana popped up behind Clint, making him turn around and point an arrow at her. "Remember what I told you. You need a place to hide, call. That goes for your friends, too. Oh, and Robin Hood, your girlfriend is playing double agent, don't hit too hard." Nana flicked his arrow lightly, making the bow go up in Hawkeye's arms, with her Flame strength.

"Natasha?" Steve frowned worriedly.

"She's one great spy, Stevie. I'll make sure to have words with Stark, once all of this is over for you guys," Nana promised. "Good luck, Avengers."

"Wait, how can we be the Avengers, if the Avengers broke up and we're fighting Stark?" Scott asked curiously.

"Stark doesn't see the big picture, and Fury put you together, not Stark. He gets no say," Nana smirked before she disappeared with another...

*SWOOSH!*

"That lady knows how to make an entrance. Who was she, exactly?" Scott asked.

"A friend," Steve replied. "So, let's all suit up before we get caught with our pants down."


	7. Chapter 7

**Catching Up With The Varia**

* * *

Nana sighed as she returned to the Hibari in New York with a *SWOOSH* of air, that almost knocked her off her feet, before she started dialing her phone which rang for a bit, before the person on the other end of her call picked up, "Hey Xan. You still in Berlin?"

"Yes. We still haven't found the Shark's shitty cousins," Xanxus grumbled.

"I've got them. We're in New York," Nana stated flatly. "They almost got caught up in a messy news-worthy conflict. You know how Bermuda feels about those."

"Thanks. Shark, shitty cousins are in New York with Nana!" Xanxus yelled at Squalo.

"Stop by the Hibari in London and have Remus get you a portkey, unless you plan to take another jet," Nana advised Xanxus.

"We'll think about it," Xanxus grumbled tiredly, and yawned before he started yelling at his Varia to move out!

Nana hung up with a small yawn of her own, and was unlucky enough to have Viper notice it, "Mou, you need to take a nap before we have a second meeting with Xavier?"

"I should be all right. How was your meeting with the tech-genius from California who was visiting New York?" Nana asked with a knowing smirk.

"Mou, better than expected. He's agreed to meet with Verde, at some point. You as well, after the Xavier meeting," Viper raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you very much," Nana smiled with a bit of relief. "After all, if we can't trust Stark and his gadgets, at least we might have a better duo of geniuses on our side."

* * *

Xanxus grumbled as he flew their jet to London, landing in the private airfield, and hopping into the limo that Remus rented for them, only to find that there was a black man with an eye-patch waiting for them, inside the limo. Xanxus glared, "I believe that you are in the wrong vehicle."

"Actually, I believe that I'm in the correct vehicle, Mr. Xanxus de Varia," the black man with one visible eye smirked at him.

* * *

Nana sighed as she stood inside the Hibari in New York, getting ready to go out to see if Xavier had any other ideas of how to get the mutants out of New York, and the sympathizers, when she got a strange flash of a middle aged woman standing worriedly outside Stark Tower. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about the woman was important. Luckily, there was phone in her hand, and Nana happened to catch the time... 3:45PM.

Nana knew it meant that she was supposed to be there, so she made a small telepathic shout-out to Charles Xavier, ^Charles, it appear that I have another obligation. I'll meet with you as soon as I can.^

^Understandable, thank you for letting me know.^ Charles replied gently, before leaving her mind.

Nana looked at her phone, it read 3:25PM. Nana scratched her head, before she took one look at Harry and motioned him to follow her. They snuck out without her Guardians, and would undoubtedly get a stern talking to, later. But Nana's intuition was telling her that just taking Harry was a smart move. She'd have gone alone, but it had advised against it.

* * *

Together, Nana and Harry hurried towards Stark Tower. Harry wasn't having too much trouble keeping up with Nana, but it was getting a bit crowded, "Nana, what's the hurry? And why are we going there if you don't like the guy?"

"Second-sight can be a bit of a drag at times, Harry," Nana sighed as she snagged his elbow, just in time to avoid Harry being swept away by the crowds. "We have someone that needs the both of us outside of Stark Tower."

"Someone? Do we know them?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, but we will? I think?" Nana shook her head, "Still hard to keep track of things, sometimes."

"At least you're a bit easier to understand than Luna, at times," Harry shrugged as they barely made it in front of Stark Towers at 3:45PM on the dot.

Of course, the woman saw Harry and said, "Peter?!"

Harry looked at Nana in confusion, but Nana winked at him, "Who's Peter?"

"Peter?! Oh, I'm sorry, it's just... for a moment I thought you were my nephew," the woman sighed sadly. "He was supposed to be back from his internship an hour ago, and-"

"No apology needed. I'm Nana Yamamoto-Black, and this is my cousin, Harry Potter. You look positively worn out, why don't we hail you a cab?"

"No, no. I couldn't possibly take a cab. Too expensive," the woman stated tiredly. She actually looked slightly ill.

Nana frowned, she knew they were supposed to help this woman, "Did you already check inside with the receptionist?"

"She wasn't much help. _Mr. Stark doesn't take unsolicited visitors, Miss. Let alone ones that claim that their nephew is even interning here_," the woman parroted back irritably.

"Then I insist that we take you back to our hotel for some hot tea, and then we will attempt to reach Mr. Stark. Now, why don't you tell me exactly who your nephew is, and we'll get a cab," Nana offered a hand to the woman who, exhaustedly accepted.

"I'm May Parker. Peter Parker is my fourteen year old nephew and Tony Stark's intern," May relaxed as they settled into the cab.

"I see," Nana frowned worriedly, as she got a flash of a red mask with black bug-eyes. "Did he tell you that, or did Stark tell you?"

"Mr. Stark did," May stated calmly, a bit confused as to why Nana was worried.

"I see. I may have a few connections that can locate the whereabouts of Mr. Stark and your nephew. You're welcome to stay with us, in the meantime, unless you have a job you need to get back to?"

"No. No job. I just got canned today..." May rubbed her face in disbelief, "Lost my job, and Peter's missing. I don't know if I can even get a new job. Peter can't know, but I just don't know how long-"

"What did you do before?" Harry asked curiously.

"I was a public relations expert, but I'm afraid they black-balled me," May was trying hard not to cry.

"Why did they fire you?" Nana frowned curiously.

"Because I accidentally saw a file that wasn't supposed to go to me, I think?" May shrugged, "They claimed it was downsizing."

"I see. Do you happen to have a degree in Business Administration?" Nana asked curiously.

"I do, but my major was in public relations-"

"Then considered yourself hired," Nana smiled kindly at the woman. "I've been looking for an honest Hotel Manager for our New York hotel since we arrived in D.C. You're the first candidate that met my requirements."

"What? Hotel?" May blinked at Nana in astonishment and confusion.

"The Hibari Hotel in New York. Our sister Hotel is in London and run by the esteemed Remus Lupin. You remind me of him," Nana smiled reassuringly at the woman.

"How can you just hire me? You don't even know me?!" May gaped at Nana in shock.

"I see exactly what I need to, May Parker," Nana smiled. "I see a woman who would do anything for family, will stand up for what she believes in, and the perfect person to run our New York location. Did I mention that I'm the Hiring Manager, and part owner?"

May gaped at Nana before turning to Harry for confirmation. Harry had looked to Nana as he opened the door and got out of the cab, "We're here!"

Nana paid the cabbie, and smiled widely as they led the stunned May Parker directly into the Hibari New York.

"Sister, you have some explaining to do," Mai scowled at her as she came in.

"May Parker, this is my adopted sister, Mai Hibari. Mai, this is May Parker, our new Hotel Manager," Nana introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you, May. Please call, me Mai. Nana, Tsuyoshi and Skull will be having words," Mai informed her sister.

"I know," Nana sighed in resignation. "Harry, why don't you and Mai get our guest settled in for tea and biscuits?" Nana left May in Mai's capable hands, before she scooted around the door, running face-to-face with her Mist-twins, Bill, Charlie, and Tsuna. "Hey boys. I need another portkey. Think you can get me back to Berlin?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Saving A Spider**

* * *

"Nana, you realize that dad is not happy right now. This may not be the best time to swan off," Tsuna warned.

"Then go grab Skull. We need to get back to that airport, now," Nana's eyes flashed gold.

"Why? What's got you so upset?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Stark took a kid to battle the other supers, like Cap. A kid Harry and Ron's age," Nana grit her teeth and breathed slowly, attempting to keep her temper under wraps.

"Tsuna, grab your uncle or dad," Bill frowned as he immediately started enchanting an object to become a portkey. "This should get you there quickly, and back. Charlie, can you put on the safety and cushioning charms? If Nana's right, the kid will probably be injured."

"What kid will be injured?" Molly Weasley walked into the room.

"A fourteen year old kid named Peter Parker was dragged into a superhero battle, going up against Captain America and-" Nana looked at the blank look that Molly gave her at the name of Captain America. "When you see Hermione or her parents, ask them to inform you about Hydra, the SSR, and WWII."

"WWII? But that was when Grindelwald was cooperating with Hitler," Molly blinked in confusion.

"Hermione would be best," Bill advised, lucky that Tsuna had given him, Charlie, Harry, and the Terror-Twins (aka the Weasley Twins) a quick run-down earlier.

"But-" Molly began, only to stop when she saw the storm-clouded faces of Skull and Tsuyoshi enter the room, behind Tsuna.

"Nana," Tsuyoshi stated in a business-like tone.

"We will talk after we save the kid, Tsuyoshi, I promise," Nana looked him dead in the eyes, her eyes golden through-and-through.

Tsuyoshi sighed angrily, but nodded, "Tsuna informed us. Shall we?"

"Bill?" Nana turned to the Wizard holding out her hand for the portkey, which looked a lot like a pillow.

"Mum, Charlie, Chrome, Mukuro, Tsuna, Skull, Tsuyoshi, Nana and I are going to save a kid," Bill stated.

"Then I'm coming too," Molly stared her son down, and that was the moment that Nana knew, Molly was a Storm, she would never awaken her Flames, but she was a raging Storm.

"Let's go save Peter Parker," Nana touched the portkey, as did the rest of the group.

* * *

*SWOOSH!*

They appeared back in the parking garage. It was devoid of a lot of cars, along with a gaping hole in the side of the car-park. They arrived just in time to witness a giant shrinking back to normal, and a red and gold robot standing over a smaller human in a costume. Molly made to go towards the man, but Nana held her back, "We're staying out of that. Those are adults and we can't help them. Peter is the one in the red and blue webbed costume."

"That kid is down and that guy in the red and gold just pushed him down, again," Charlie scowled.

They watched as a plane took off, making Molly, Charlie, and Bill stare up at it in surprise. Nana watched as the Robots went after it, "Fair weather, Captain."

"Captain?" Chrome cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"He must be flying the plane," Mukuro frowned as he watched the man in black fail to cling on to the plane.

Two robots and a one man with metal wings flew up after the plane, Molly shrieked in horror as she witnessed someone on the ground target the man in the wings, he avoided the shot, and one of the robots went down for the count towards the ground. Nana turned to Molly, "Cushioning charm, now. Boys, slow him down a bit. It's all we can do without outing ourselves. He's not going to come out of this unscathed."

Molly, Charlie, and Bill were quick to act, directing their spells to the ground and their target. They were lucky no one noticed them. Nana took that moment to motion her Mist-Twins to use their illusions, as she raced onto the battlefield, followed by Tsuyoshi, Tsuna, and Skull. They arrived quickly at the boy that Nana had asked them to find, and that was when Nana bent down and whispered in the boy's ear...

"Your Aunt sent us. Peter, I'm Nana Yamamoto-Black and we're here to take you home and heal you up."

Peter jumped at the fact that there was a voice near his ear, when suddenly, he saw the people around him, "What? How?! Did Mr. Stark send you?"

"No, Peter, your aunt sent us to find you. She's safe and is in a place where no one would dare harm her, in fact, it's almost as safe as the Sanct-. Sorry, it's safer than the Sanctum," Nana changed her response mid-word.

"What's a Sanctum?" Peter blinked in confusion, "And how do you know Aunt May?"

"I'm one of her new employers. She's running the newest Hotel in New York, The Hibari," Nana stated calmly. "She doesn't know about your alter-ego."

"My alter-ego? Oh, you mean Spiderman. I mean... Wait! Who's Peter Parker?" Peter slapped his and to his forehead, before groaning at the pain it caused him.

"Here, drink this, it's terrible, but it should help," Tsuna handed the younger boy a vial of liquid.

"Tsuna, is that...?" Tsuyoshi frowned.

"Pain reliever potion. Got it from Charlie," Tsuna added. "I'm Tsuna, Nana's my Mama, and this is my Dad, Tsuyoshi. The purple haired guy is my Uncle, Skull, and there are a few more people with us back at the parking garage."

"Peter, don't worry, we'll keep your secret," Nana reassured the young boy, as she picked him up as if he was nothing.

Peter gaped at her, "Whoa!"

"Appearances can be deceiving, just like Stark deceived you today," Nana frowned as she carried the boy back with them. Noting that Stark seemed to be so focused on his other Robot, that he'd forgotten about the boy he'd promised to help, first.

"So, what are your powers, besides super strength?" Peter asked in awe of Nana.

"I was born with my powers. I have a bit of second-sight, and have an affinity for fire," Nana informed him. It was all she could tell him, without getting Bermuda on her back.

"Cool!" Peter grinned, "So, what about the rest of your family? And why'd you pick my Aunt?"

"Similar to me, minus the sight, and my sight did," Nana stated calmly. "The Accords are wrong, Peter. They want to take away your right to protect the people and be yourself. They want control of you like they would a weapon. That's what they think of powered people like us, that we're weapons."

"That's not what Mr. Stark said. They're supposed to protect us and keep all of us safe!" Peter frowned, not understanding why someone so cool wouldn't agree with Mr. Stark.

"Peter, did you read the Accords for yourself?" Nana asked gently.

"Well, no... but Mr. Stark-!" Peter began.

"Peter, never trust what anyone tells you without proof. Stark may be a brilliant man, but he's not thinking, he's reacting," Nana informed him.

"Why would-?" Peter didn't understand, but his spidey-senses weren't going off. They were telling him that she wasn't lying. He stayed quiet all the way back to the garage.

"Peter, this is Molly, Charlie, and Bill Weasley, and two more of my children, Mukuro and Chrome," Nana introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. Wait, why did you leave all the adults out there?" Peter asked in confusion, "Some of them are hurt worse than I am!"

"Peter, you were the only one we could safely get out," Nana stated factually. "The other's have people watching them. While Mukuro and Chrome's illusions are a true thing of beauty, they couldn't do that many. You were our priority."

"So, you can't save anyone else? What about that guy that crashed?! Rodey? War Machine?" Peter tried to get her to do more.

"We cushioned his fall, and slowed him down," Charlie tried to calm the kid down.

Bill was the one that actually got him to calm down, "It probably is the only reason he's alive right now. Kid, we can't tell anyone that we saved him, or we could be killed or put in jail for saving him."

"That's part of what's in the Accords," Skull stated flatly, as he looked back over his shoulder at the site where the Falcon-man was now in the dirt.

Peter looked at them in slight shock and a bit of horror. Was that truly what was in the Accords?! Was Mr. Stark really wrong and was the bad-guy in this? Did he just help the bad-guys?!

That was the last thought he had before a strange sound came to his ears and something hooked his navel, making him feel like he was flying too fast into a wall, stomach first.

*SWOOSH!*

He blinked to gain his bearings, and he was inside a hotel room, still in Nana's arms.

"We need to get him cleaned up before his Aunt sees him," Skull stated softly, as he took Peter from Nana's arms.

"New clothes, I'm on it," Tsuna nodded and took off to get some more.

"We'll weave an illusion that makes it appear that he was escorted in the door, while you're fixing him up," Mukuro stated and pulled Chrome away.

"Mum, think you can help me with any bruises or wounds he may have, once he's out of the shower?" Charlie asked.

"A good plan, dear. Bill, interference with his Aunt?" Molly asked her eldest.

"Not a problem," Bill agreed, and headed off.

"That leaves the two of you to your talk," Molly nodded to Nana and Tsuyoshi, before leaving the room to prep for her patient.

"That wasn't subtle at all," Tsuyoshi sighed tiredly. "You know why I'm upset with you."

"I know, but you really need to stop insisting that I need a babysitter with me at all times. I'm a grown woman and I've only been kidnapped once or twice. Look, if it helps you feel better, we can have Verde install a human-safe tracker on me. However, this over protectiveness needs to take a giant step back. I love you and my other Guardians, Tsuyoshi, but I will not be caged," Nana warned him.

Tsuyoshi sighed tiredly, "I love you too, and we should know better than to cage you, but we just want you to be safe..."

"I understand that, but now we both need to work on communicating that better, and on not repeating past mistakes," Nana agreed.

"You know, this has been a much more productive talk than we've had in a while," Tsuyoshi chuckled.

"It is, isn't it?" Nana smiled as she leaned up and pecked Tsuyoshi on his cheek.

"I love you, Nana," Tsuyoshi pulled her into his arms to hold her tightly.

"I love you too," Nana smiled as she reveled at him no longer being upset with her, and vice versa.

* * *

A few hours later...

"Hey Aunt May, sorry I worried you..." Peter walked in through the illusion Mukuro and Chrome had made.

"Peter! Thank goodness!" May grabbed her nephew and pulled him into a bear hug, "I was so worried!"

"I'm okay, Aunt May. Mr. Stark just had me in an offsite lab and we forgot the time-"

"Don't you dare worry me like that, again, Peter Parker," May demanded.

"I promise that I'll try not to, Aunt May," Peter reassured his Aunt as he patted her on the back.

"Thank you so much for finding him, Nana," May grabbed Nana and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, but in the meantime, I'd like you to tell me everything you can about your former employer," Nana stated calmly.

"Oh well, I worked at Kaxton Industries," May replied calmly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Behind the Shell**

* * *

Nana twitched as she heard the name. There had been whispers that Daniella had warned her about, and Kaxton was one that set all of the alarm bells in her head, off, "Who's the CEO?"

"I don't really know. I originally worked for Mr. Wesley, but then he left the company and I didn't see anyone higher up until that email," May blinked at Nana as she really thought about the company she had been working for.

"At any time, did you see documents or anything related to what they were doing with the money?" Nana asked worriedly, "Anything that Mr. Wesley would have let slip? A name? The number of employees? Anything?"

May Parker thought back, only to shake her head as she remembered one odd instance, "Actually, there was one time, before Mr. Wesley left, that he said the name Wilson. But that could have been anyone..."

Nana pinched her nose in annoyance, "May, I'm not completely sure, but I believe that you were working for a shell company. The only reason that I know this, is because I have a family friend who doubles as an information broker. Not to mention that-"

Nabiki burst into the room! "Nana, she worked at a Shell company for Wilson Fisk," Nabiki gaped as she stared at May Parker in shock.

May looked almost ready to faint, "The Kingpin?!"

"Viper gave me more details, but this was as deep as he could dig, safely," Nabiki handed Nana a file.

Nana blinked in confusion as she had another small vision, "Nabiki, why is this in braille?"

"It's not," Nabiki blinked at Nana in confusion.

"Then could you get me a braille copy?" Nana asked as she rubbed her temples.

"Braille? Really?" Nabiki grumbled, but hurried off to get the copy.

"Are you blind, dear?" May asked worriedly.

"No, I just have a very attuned intuition. We're going to need a braille copy sometime this week. I'm not sure what it will help, but it will help with something," Nana shrugged.

* * *

A few hours later...

Viper twitched as he walked into the room, "Nana. We're being sued."

"For what?" Nana blinked at him in confusion.

"For the rights to the Hibari land in New York," Viper hissed in annoyance.

"Can you file a counter-suit?" Nana asked the information broker.

"Mou, I am not a legal representative in New York. We'd need to find someone who isn't in Wilson Fisk's pocket. All of the high profile lawyers I contacted refused," Viper glared at the piece of paper in his hands as if it were the person that had offended him.

"I see. Nabiki, has your network heard of any reliable lawyers that won't balk at Fisk?" Nana asked curiously.

"There is one... Hogarth, Chao, & Benowitz," Nabiki stated coolly.

"They already turned me down," Viper glared at his apprentice.

"Which of the partners?" Nana asked curiously.

"Benowitz," Viper grumbled.

"Nana, why are you asking which one?" Nabiki blinked at Nana in confusion.

"Just because one partner says no, doesn't mean that the others will," Nana stated calmly, as she dialed the number on her cell and asked to please be put through to Hogarth. It took a while, but eventually, she was put through to Hogarth's male secretary, "Hello, my name is Nana Yamamoto-Black. I would like to set up a meeting or phone conference with-"

"What would this be regarding?" the secretary asked.

"A land ownership dispute that I have the deed for," Nana stated calmly.

"Hogarth usually doesn't do anything that has non-criminal-"

"The party that is filing against my business is a criminal," Nana stated factually.

"I can see where you are coming from. Let me check Mrs. Hogarth's schedule..." the secretary began typing. "It appears that she has had a phone conference cancel, would you be willing to call back in forty-five minutes?"

"That would be wonderful. What number would you like me to call back on?" Nana asked patiently, as the secretary rattled off a number, that she quickly penned to paper. "Thank you very much for your time and help, Lawrence."

"My pleasure, ma'am," the secretary hung up.

"We have a call with Hogarth in forty-five minutes," Nana informed Viper, who was twitching.

"She hasn't agreed to take the case, Nana," Viper warned her.

"I know, but I have a good feeling about this," Nana replied.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later...

"Mrs. Hogarth, my name is Nana Yamamoto-Black. I am part owner of Hibari Hotel Enterprises. We have recently received an unjust lawsuit filed by Wilson Fisk for our property in New York. We own the deed; lock, stock, and barrel. It's iron-clad. He's never owned it. Yet he, a criminal, is trying to steal our property from us. Would you be able to represent us?" Nana asked calmly.

"Fisk?" Hogarth took a deep breath as she tapped her finger on her desk lamp, "I hate the man, but my firm and I can't be your legal representation on this."

"Then can you recommend someone who could?" Nana asked hopefully. "My adviser contacted your partner, a Mr. Benowitz, and was hung up on. I was hopeful that you would be able to recommend someone who would be willing to stand against Mr. Fisk, if you were unable to do it yourself."

"There's one firm that would take you on, but I don't know how successful you'll be at getting them to agree. Try Nelson and Murdoc. They're in Hell's Kitchen," Mrs. Hogarth stated tiredly.

"Many thanks, Mrs. Hogarth," Nana stated calmly. "Please feel free to stay at the Hibari if you are ever in need of a place to rest your head and can not go home."

The phone hung up. Mrs. Hogarth was silent, in shock. That was a very polite ending, "Who in the world is Nana Yamamoto-Black?"

* * *

Five minutes later, at 3:50 PM...

Nana frowned as she made her way to the door, only to be stopped by May Parker, "Mrs. Yamamoto-Black, I-"

"May, it's Nana, please. What is it?"

"Do you think the reason Fisk wants your hotel is me?" May winced.

"Not entirely," Nana stated. "But you can come along with me, if you like. I'm heading to Hell's Kitchen."

"You can't go there!" May gaped at Nana in shock.

"May, I can take care of myself better than most. Viper knows where I'm going, and I'll be fine," Nana patted May on the shoulder and left with a smile to her new manager.

May ran after her, "Then I'm coming with you. You need to at least have a can of pepper spray on you at all times!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the Kitchen**

* * *

Nana listened as May began talking loudly, about everything; from letters, to the news reports, to the weather. When it came up to stories of how Hell's Kitchen got it's name, she listened intently. I mean, there were quite a few possibilities: from a reporter, to a business, to a duo of police officers saying the wrong thing at the right time... The history itself was rather fascinating.

That the Hibari wasn't too far from Hell's Kitchen wasn't that big of a surprise. However, Nana had a feeling that she would be seeing if there were some things that they could do to help support the community and schools in this area, and Chinatown. Mai had already talked to her about supporting Chinatown, and Fon had agreed with Mai, via a teleconference. Nana had no problem with hiring people from the Chinatown area, or Hell's Kitchen. People were people. She'd just have her intuition and Viper or Nabiki do deep-dive background checks.

Nana was actually a bit surprised by the pleasant area that she saw Nelson and Murdock in. She walked up the stairs, followed by a still very chatty May Parker. When she opened the door, she was a bit surprised to see the owners moving what appeared to be back in, "Hello, I'm looking for Nelson and Murdock."

"You've found them. Sorry, we were just moving back in. Been on a bit of a sabbatical, lately..." a slightly plump man smiled at her genuinely.

"I understand, however we were recommended to contact your law firm by Mrs. Hogarth," Nana stated calmly.

The second man turned towards her voice, "Jeryn sent you to us? Please, forgive our poor manners. I'm Matt Murdock, and this is my co-council, Foggy Nelson."

He reached out a hand, blindly towards where he pretended he thought Nana's voice was. Nana picked up on the falseness of the wobble, "Nana Yamamoto-Black, and this is my manager for our new hotel in New York, May Parker. The Hotel in issue is the Hibari Hotel in New York, and the cause of the issue is Wilson Fisk."

That set both men's backs ram-rod straight, "Fisk wants your hotel? Why?"

"I'm not sure, as he never owned it before. One of my partner's hired an information broker to look into the land's files to see if he's ever owned the property, even if it was through a shell corporation. They found nothing. We need a lawyer to defend us, Mr. Murdock. We've gone to other lawyers, and they've all refused us..." Nana pulled out the braille copy she'd asked Nabiki for not too long ago and placed it in his hands.

"He gave this to you in braille?" Matt Murdock frowned.

"No, he did not. I had my friend put it into braille, though I wasn't sure why at the time," Nana mumbled the last part. She could tell that Matt had heard her, but she let it slide, as May and Foggy were nearby. "Please read this over before you decide if you will take our case or not."

"Of course," Matt stated calmly, he was getting an odd pulse off of Nana, like she was suppressing or hiding something, but being truthful in everything she was telling him. However, all clients hide something.

Nana handed Foggy the original suit, Foggy blinked in surprise, but he quickly looked over the suit, "I need to confer with my co-council."

"Of course, we can wait outside, if it's more convenient," Nana suggested.

"No, we will just step into Matt's office," Foggy reassured them, as he led Matt back into his office, happy to note that Matt had finished reading the suit already.

"Do you think they'll take our case?" May asked Nana hopefully.

"May, even if they don't, I'll make sure that you have a job. I will not let this *Kingpin* ruin your life. The Hibari's will not take this sitting down, and I'm an adopted Hibari. We protect what is ours," Nana stated firmly. "If they accept our case, we'll tell them about your past employment, and everything you can remember about it. We'll also tell them about Peter. I'm not sure what they need and don't, but I promise that we will do what we can to protect you and your family."

"Thank you, Nana," May gave Nana a small smile to her new boss/friend.

* * *

Matt frowned as he re-read over the suit, then he listened in as Foggy yammered on about helping these women, and that if they had a hotel that they might get out of the red... But he really listened to Nana's voice, the sincerity and protectiveness she felt for May and her family... Peter?... Was heartfelt. She believed exactly what she said. That was what decided it for Matt, "We're taking the case, Foggy."

"-she could even be an heiress... Wait?! We are?!" Foggy gaped at Matt.

"We are," Matt agreed, as he opened the door to inform the ladies of their decision. "We have agreed to take your case. Now, what else can you tell us?"

Nana sighed in relief, "Thank you, Mr. Murdock, Mr. Nelson."

"No thanks needed, Mrs. Yamamata," Foggy winced as he got her name wrong.

"Yamamoto-Black," Nana corrected with a smile. "I know it's a mouthful, but I was apparently dropped into the foster system in Japan, and then found my half-brother, who adopted me, after I was married to my second husband."

"Second husband? Who was your first?" Foggy asked curiously.

"Iemitsu Sawada. That man is now in jail, in Italy. I honestly have no recollection of marrying him, but I do have one child with the man. Tsuna is nothing like him. We found out that he was part of the Italian Mafia. Tsuna was in the line of succession, and that was the end of our marriage. Tsuna is my child, I will not let the Mafia have him, and if they do, he'll make them go legitimate," Nana smirked proudly.

"That's... different," Foggy choked out in shock.

"Yes, well, it turns out that my half-brother's mother was in a cult that was after my cousin's child, Harry. Funnily enough, my brother is Harry's Godfather, and was falsely imprisoned in Britain. He escaped, and with the help of a British government official, we cleared his name, stopped the cult, and put them in prison. We came to New York looking for Harry's best friend's grandmother and Aunt. We found them, and in the process decided to open a second hotel with the family that took me in, in the days before my divorce was finalized, the Hibari Clan. We met May on the street, outside of Stark tower, looking for her nephew, Peter. Apparently, the staff there had no record that Peter was interning with Mr. Stark, despite the man coming to her house and stating that Peter had won some contest. She was frantic because she had lost her job at Kaxton Industries, which I found out was a front run by Wilson Fisk. I offered her a job, and that's the way it's been ever since," Nana stated factually. "Oh, and before I went to London, I was married to Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, and we adopted a passel of children, for their protection."

Matt blinked, even though he was blink. That was a lot of information packed into a short and concise explanation, "So you don't think that it could be he's part of the cult after your nephew? Or that the Italian Mafia is trying to get back at you for taking their heir away or locking up one of their own?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten to mention that the Italian Boss' mother has adopted me as her grandchild, unofficially, and that her only living grandson calls me his sister, even if he's in charge of an assassination squad," Nana laid it all out in front of Foggy and Matt, and by default, May Parker.

"Are you joking?" Foggy swayed a bit in shock.

"Not in the slightest," Nana smiled at him. "I do feel better getting it off of my chest, though, thank you both! Oh, and we weren't sure what your going rate was, so here's half of the money you may use to defend us, up front..." Nana handed Foggy the check with a lot of zeroes on the end of it. "If it's not enough, please let me know. We were told that this was a retainer fee for the last lawyer that my friend called."

"Matt, I know we need the money, but Mafia, Cults, and now Fisk?" Foggy hissed under his breath.

"We'll take your case, Mrs. Yamamoto-Black. Thank you for being honest with us. We will do our best to see that justice is served," Matt stated calmly.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Murdock, Mr. Nelson," Nana smiled at them both, despite hearing what Foggy had said to Matt. "It will be a pleasure doing business with you both. If you have need of us or wish to speak to my partners, we will be at the Hibari Hotel in New York; apparently, it's closer to your offices than we anticipated."

"Thank you," May Parker let out a little sigh of relief, and slight confusion at all of the information that Nana had given her. "Nana, are you sure you still want me to work for you? You've already dealt with a cult, the Mafia, and now you're dealing with Wilson Fisk?"

"May, that is exactly why I want you to work for us. You care about people. You care about the work you do. Most of all, you care about your family. Family is everything," Nana stated calmly. "And as far as I'm concerned, you're part of my family, now. Just like Mr. Nelson and Mr. Murdock."

Foggy and Matt both looked a bit surprised at Nana's statement, but Foggy took a deep breath before looking to Nana, "Well, if someone hasn't said it yet, welcome to Hell's Kitchen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Fire! Fire!**

* * *

"Thank you very much, Mr. Nelson," Nana smiled happily.

"Foggy is fine. So, the Hibari Hotel is in Hell's Kitchen or on the boarder?" Foggy asked curiously.

"The boarder. We're fairly close to central park. Also, I was mistaken when we originally took over the property, it appears that when the Chitauri hit New York, it was an apartment complex. There wasn't much left," Nana informed him.

"But Fisk had no tie to the building, still?" Matt Murdock tried to confirm.

"That's correct," Nana agreed. "May, why don't you tell Foggy all about what Mr. Stark told you about Peter. I have a few more things to discuss with Mr. Murdock..."

"Matt is fine," Matt Murdock raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," May smiled happily before she grabbed Foggy's left sleeve and pulled him away into his office, telling him all about Peter and how Tony Stark came to be in her living room.

"You wanted to talk to me, alone?" Matt frowned curious.

"Exactly how good is your hearing, Matt?" Nana asked.

"Good enough, why?" Matt raised a brow.

"Because you didn't flinch when you heard I'd asked for a braille version of the lawsuit and didn't know why," Nana stated flatly.

Matt, ever the lawyer, replied, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Either you've seen some strange shit or you've met someone with visions before," Nana stated calmly.

"Visions?" Matt actually blinked in surprise.

"So, do you want to tell me anything? Client confidentiality will go both ways, as far as I'm concerned," Nana crossed her arms, waiting for his response.

Crap! Matt was cursing up a blue-streak in his head. How the devil did she figure it out?! I mean, technically, she hadn't figured out that he was who he was, but still! It was hitting too close to home and-

"Nana, I just got a text from Peter. He said that there was a fire in the hotel!" May burst back into the room.

Matt sighed, he was safe, for now.

"What color was the fire, May? Did he say?" Nana frowned worriedly.

"Just that it was a fire at the hotel," May began to rush Nana from the lawyers office.

"Matt, Foggy, just in case, I would like the two of you to come with us. If it's what I think it is, we'll be fine, but if it's arson, we may need our lawyers," Nana frowned.

"Agreed," Foggy stated worriedly, as he took Matt's arm and led him down the stairs. Once they were all on the street, Foggy turned to Nana and May, "Lead the way, ladies."

* * *

Matt could smell the charring of the building before they were a block away from it, "I can smell it from here."

"I can too," Nana grumbled worriedly.

"Mama!" Fuuta, Lambo, and Basil ran up to her and caught her up in a hug.

"Aunt May!" Peter did the same to his aunt.

"Nana, are you okay?" Harry was twisting the bottom of his shirt nervously.

"Fine. Did everyone get out? Was anyone hurt?" Nana asked immediately as she saw Tsuna and his guardians.

"We're fine, no one was hurt. I smelled the smoke before it got too far. We had a kitchen fire," Tsuna stated calmly. "However, none of us were in the kitchen and it appears as if someone left the stove on."

"I see," Nana frowned. "Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson, meet Peter Parker, Ryohei and Kyoko Sasagawa, my ward Hayato Gokudera, my nephew Kyoya and niece I-Pin Hibari, my cousin Harry Potter, and my children: Chrome, Mukuro, Tsuna, Basil, Lambo, Fuuta, and Takashi. Kids, this is Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson, our lawyers. Oh, and the group of red-heads are Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Ron, Molly, and Arthur Weasley. The other family are the Grangers, Hermione, Peggy, and Winston, and Peggy's sister, Susan Carter."

"Nana, we were worried," a man raced up to her as he pushed past a police officer.

"This is my husband, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. Yoshi, these are our new lawyers, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson," Nana introduced them.

"You were out getting us lawyers? I'm impressed, little sister," an oriental woman smiled. "Mai Hibari, Nana's adopted sister. The others are Skull de Mort, Sirius Black, Anemone & Delphina Superbi, Viper, Colonello, Nabiki, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot."

"How soon to get the Fire Marshall out" Nana asked the nearest police officer.

"He's already on the scene," the police officer huffed. " And he's me."

"I see, in that case, Matt, would you recommend any private investigators that won't mind digging into a potential hornets nest?"

"I may have one..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Siberia... or at least what felt like Siberia, Captain America and Bucky Barnes infiltrated the Red Room base. They were sneaking around quietly, until suddenly, both of them froze and turned instinctively as they heard a loud thud! Guns at the ready.

The door creaked open with a loud squeal of old un-oiled metal, Captain America aka Steve asked Bucky, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Bucky replied, as he aimed his weapon at the door, while Steve covered them both with his shield.

The door was slowly pulled open by... Ironman aka Tony Stark.

Bucky and Steve were a bit apprehensive at his appearance, but they stood their ground.

Tony took off his helmet as he cautiously looked around corners, "You seem a little defensive."

Steve walked slowly towards Tony, "It's been a long day."

"At ease soldier, I'm not currently after you," Tony told Bucky.

"Then why are you here?" Steve questioned Tony.

Tony shrugged, "Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe. Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise I gotta arrest myself."

Steve eyed Tony with judgement clear in his eyes, "Well that sounds like a lot of paperwork. It's good to see you, Tony."

"You too, Cap," Tony sighed tiredly. "Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop..."

Steve held up his hand for Bucky to lower his gun, and so Bucky lowered his gun. That was when the three of them began exploring the old base.


	12. Chapter 12

**You're Busted!**

* * *

Matt dialed hit the speed-dial on his cell phone, "Hey, it's me. I may have a job for you... Yes, you will be paid for this job. I'm recommending you to my client... Jess, I don't really think that she'll care... Her name is Nana Yamamoto-Black, and she is part owner of the Hibari Hotel in New York. There was just a fire in the kitchen. She thinks it's arson, and the Fire Marshall seems suspiciously blase about it... Thank you. We'll see you shortly."

"What's the verdict with your investigator?" Tsuyoshi asked Matt curiously.

"She wants to meet Nana and your partners, first. However, she'll probably take on the case," Matt shrugged.

"Great, I look forward to meeting her. When will that be?" Nana asked curiously.

"In about twenty minutes. Seems she just wrapped up another case," Matt stated coolly.

"Wait, Jess? As in Jessica Jones?!" Foggy paled as he looked at Matt, "Dude, the last time you saw her was Midland Circle..."

"I know, Foggy. It will be fine," Matt stated calmly.

"I'm not so out of touch with the news that I don't know about Midland Circle. What exactly were you involved in, Mr. Lawyer?" Nabiki scowled at Matt.

"Nana, I just stopped the Fire Marshall from removing evidence from the scene," Percy appeared at Nabiki's elbow, startling the young woman.

"Wear a bell, Weasley," Nabiki grumbled in annoyance.

"It's Percy," Percy rolled his eyes. Nabiki had been having issues with him as he wanted to do everything by the book, while she didn't play by the rules.

"Percy, learn the rules and then bend them to your will. Nabiki, stop being so hostile to Percy over the fact that he'll be Viper's next protege, after Viper finishes with you," Nana pinched the bridge of her nose as she stopped an issue dead in it's tracks.

"So, Matty, long time no see," a black haired beauty in a leather coat walked up to them. "Who's my client?"

"Nana Yamamoto-Black, a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Jones," Nana walked forward to meet the woman.

"You too?" Jessica raised a curious eyebrow at Nana, who had a passel of kids around her.

"My children and their friends," Nana introduced the investigator to her children.

"I love your hair and jacket," Chrome stated softly, quickly gaining Jessica's attention.

"Thanks, kid," Jessica smiled at the kid. "So, where did the fire start?"

"Jones, the hell are you doin' here?" the Fire Marshall growled out in annoyance.

"Hello Roscoe, seems that my new employer doesn't trust that you're up to doing your job," Jessica smirked.

The already irritable Fire Marshall sneered at her, before turning to Nana and her family, "Foreign trash would hire a freakin' mutie, like you."

Nana's eyes glazed gold, as she placed herself next to Jessica, "Matthew, just how up to date are you on your slander laws? I think we may need to sue the city if this is the way their employees treat potential citizens."

"We don't want your kind here, trash. You either, freak," Roscoe sneered at Jessica, but stalked off to other places near the other cops.

"That was fun. Remind me to have my lawyer around more often, it makes dealing with bigots much more palatable," Nana smiled at Jessica and Matt. "I believe that you have the job, if you want it."

"I'll take it, even if it's just to piss Roscoe off, and call me Jessica," Jessica smirked.

* * *

While they were waiting for the smoke to clear, Nana got a call from an unknown number, "Hello?... Thank you for letting me know. Steve, please let me know if you need anything, as these calls are untraceable... I understand. I'll make sure my informant gets the coordinates to this number... You're welcome. Let Bucky know that the Superbi girls are fine and that they miss him. We'll talk later. Good luck, Captain."

* * *

When the smoke cleared and they got rid of the other people lingering at the scene, Nana decided to have a private chat with Jessica...

"Jessica, I want to make you aware of something that even our dear lawyers haven't been privileged to know, just yet. I've been creating a Powered People Underground Railroad, with the help of a few key people around the globe. We're building locations, like the Hibari, to help transport them out of the Nations that signed the Accords. Some of the people that they want to regulate are just kids. They don't have control of their powers, and if we can, we'll find them teachers in places that can help them."

"Why are you telling me this? You don't know me from Adam," Jessica snorted.

"You're a straight-shooter, as they call them here in the States. I'll be as completely honest with you as I can, my family and I also fall into the powered people category. Though, we're part of a larger society that makes us keep quiet about it," Nana sighed. "I'm still trying to talk to them to let us include other people so that it's not just family in the know, but I'm having trouble getting through to them."

"A secret society?" Jessica frowned, "Like those In-humans that were running around a few months ago?"

"Sort-of," Nana winced, noting that she heard something outside of the window. "But I can't say much else or my family would suffer."

"Lovely," Jessica snorted. "Well, if I see or hear about any mutants or enhanced trying to run, I'll send them here," Jessica stated. "Provided that you don't use them to build your own personal army."

"Jessica, that is one thing you never have to worry about. My family already is it's own personal army," Nana smiled at her reassuringly.

"If Matt's one of the enhanced, you'd help him too, right?" Jessica asked.

"In a heartbeat. He's now become a part of our extended family, as have you, Jessica," Nana nodded to the woman.

"Great, another sister that will try to kill me at some point," Jessica muttered in annoyance.

"Maybe it'd be best to say cousin. You haven't got one of those trying to kill you, do you?" Nana asked curiously.

"Not yet, but the day isn't over," Jessica shrugged. "By the way, Roscoe has done a few things for some shady people. I'll look into him, but he's aware I'm on the case, so it'll take some time."

"Just be careful, if it's between your life and the information, choose your life," Nana insisted.

"Lady, I really am beginning to like you," Jessica smirked as Nana handed Jessica a bottle of Whiskey. "What's this for?"

"For the information on Roscoe. I won't always pay you in liqueur, but think of it as a bonus to the other half of this check," Nana handed Jessica a check with a bunch of zeroes.

"Shit!" Jessica nearly dropped the bottle, "Did you just say that this is half?!"

"Yes, that's your retainer fee," Nana stated calmly as she smiled and left the room, she looked to the open window... "And Matthew, we will be having a conversation, later."

"The hell?" Matt cursed quietly as he stood on the ledge above the open window.

* * *

A dew days later, Viper appeared next to Nana, "Mou, Stark is back. I took the liberty to schedule an appointment for you and May."

"When is the appointment?" Nana's eyes were narrowed.

"Today, in an hour," Viper smirked. "At the Tower."

"Good," Nana's eyes glowed with her flames, a bit of purple Cloud mixing in.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later...

"Excuse me, but who exactly said that I was ready to see anyone? I was just about to head to the compound and-"

"Mr. Stark?" May appeared to be impassive as she stood next to another lovely woman.

"May, it's lovely to see-" Tony began, only to reel back as May punched him in the gut, "You?"

"Peter will no longer be visiting you, and you will cease all contact with him," May glared at Stark. "You took him out of the country without notifying me! My nephew! Stay away from my family! Nana, I'll meet you in the car."

"Thank you, May. I'll have a few words with Stark and be right behind you," Nana smiled understandingly at May, before glaring at Tony Stark. "Mr. Stark, I understand that you have had a rough day. However, you left a child on the tarmac, with no concern for his life. The fact that you included him in your hair-brained idiocy of a fight makes me want to burn you to cinders. However, from what a friend has told me, you've had a few startling revelations over the past few days. So, with that in mind, I will tell you to stay away from the Parkers. Tell your A.I. to stop contacting Peter, and sever all communication, immediately."

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about-" Stark began to lie.

"I pulled that kid off the tarmac, Stark," Nana snarled at him. "If I find out that you've contacted Spiderman or Peter Parker or May Parker, again, you will not like the consequences."

Nana had turned on her heel to walk away, when Tony whined out, "And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!"

Nana turned back to him and snarled, "I am Nana Yamamoto-Black, and May Parker's new employer. I can't believe that you let her work for Wilson Fisk while you were trying to get Peter into trouble!" Nana turned back around and marched out the door, leaving Tony to stand there in shock.

"Fisk? Wilson Fisk?"

* * *

At the Avengers Compound, Rodey blinked in surprise at Tony, "Are you sure she said Fisk? As in Wilson Fisk? The Kingpin?!"

"She said it. Why do I have to say it again?!" Tony grumbled as Rodey slowly started to take a few steps, "But back to the tech, let me know what we can improve. Anything, a cup-holder? Just let me know."

"You may want to think about some AC down in-" that was when Rodey fell to the floor. "Ow!"

"Let me give you a hand-"

"No. Don't help me," Rodey grunted as he got into a seated position on the floor. "One-hundred and thirty-eight. One-hundred and thirty-eight combat missions. That's how many I've flown, Tony. Every one of them could have been my last, but I flew them. Because the fight needed to be fought. It's the same with these Accords. I signed because it was the right thing to do. And yeah, this sucks. This is, uh... This is a bad beat. But it hasn't changed my mind. I don't think."

Tony helped him stand, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Rodey replied.

Someone knocked on the window, "Are you Tony Stank?"

"Yes, this is Tony Stank. You're in the right place. Thank you for that! Never dropping that, by the way. Table for one, Mr. Stank. Please, by the bathroom," Rodey grinned as he walked away.

Tony laughed, opened and accepted the package, reading the note from Steve Rogers aka Captain America. He had to pause so he could answer his phone, "One moment please!" He put Ross on hold while he was finishing Steve's letter, and looked at the phone with a sigh. Steve was a good guy, and maybe he over-reacted a bit.

* * *

Across the world in Wakanda, Luna bounced into the room, and smiled when she saw the dark haired man, "Hello Mr. Barnes! Nana says to tell you hello and we will be sending Healer Tyler to help you with any mind-issues as soon as his Highness allows it!"

"You know Nana?" Steve stared at the girl in front of him.

"Of course, Mr. Rogers! I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna smiled at Steve.

"How did you get in here?" T'Challa blinked at her in surprise.

"A witch never lies, your highness," Luna smiled at him. "I was supposed to be here to make sure that you passed Nana's message to Mr. Barnes."

"Right, Nana said to let you know that the Superbi girls are safe and miss you," Steve blinked in surprise at Luna.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers!" Luna smiled before she skipped over to T'Challa's sister, "Have you ever thought of combining your technology with wizarding spells?"

"I have, but we don't have the same type of spells that they do in Europe," Shuri stated.

"How would you like to help me talk your brother into letting a mind healer come here with her charges and a few others? I can guarantee that she won't say anything about the vibranium," Luna promised.

"How can you guarantee that, and how did you get in here?" T'Challa frowned at the blonde girl.

"I'm a witch, and Nana is a family friend. Also, I'm a seer," Luna smiled happily.

"Luna-Loo! There you are! You disappeared on me! I'm so grateful you found my Luna. Have you seen a Crumpled-horned Snorkack?" Mr. Lovegood asked the confused Prince and company. "Xenophilius Lovegood, at your service!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Connections**

* * *

Nana didn't know what compelled her to walk May to the hotel, and then leave again, except it felt like she was supposed to. Something dragged her to a bus stop. And that's where she saw him. She recognized the man from the news clippings, "Frank Castle?"

She knew he'd heard her. So, she walked away, slowly, but not too slow. Let him get away from his teenage friend and let her get on the bus headed to Florida. That was when he grabbed her elbow and led her to a less busy area, "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"My name is Nana Yamamoto-Black. Nothing, but it appears that you are in need of a place to lay low. May I recommend the Hibari Hotel?"

"I ain't no pimp service," he snorted in disgust.

"I'm happily married, thank you very much. Besides, from what I understand, you'd never dishonor your wife's memory that way," Nana rolled her eyes. "I'm simply offering you a place to lay low, if you need it. Besides, it's not like anyone is actively looking for you right now, are they?"

"Not that I know, and I plan to keep it that way..."

"My adopted brother is part of the Varia, if you've ever heard of them, relax. I won't say anything," Nana grumbled in annoyance. "Why is it when I meet people, lately, that they are assuming the worst? First Jessica Jones and Matt Murdock, now you! Or is it just a New York thing?"

"You know Murdock?" Castle blinked at her in surprise.

"He's my lawyer. Fisk is trying to steal my hotel. Not sure why. Jessica Jones is my investigator. She's looking into a crooked Fire Marshall named Roscoe," Nana informed him, just as her phone rang. "Moshi moshi?"

"Mama, where are you? You didn't come back with Peter's Auntie?"

"Fuuta, I'm fine. I'll be home shortly. A gentleman just saved me from a runaway bus-"

Castle put his other hand to his forehead, "Tell the kid we'll be there shortly."

"My new friend is coming home with me. I think he'd love to meet you and the other kids, Fuuta," Nana smiled at Castle, knowingly.

"Okay Mama, see you soon!" Fuuta hung up.

"How'd you know?" Frank grumbled in annoyance.

"They're my greatest strength and weakness," Nana smiled at Castle. "If it ever gets too much, head to the roof. The only other person that might be up there is my nephew or myself. Shall we head to the Hibari Hotel?"

"I know I'm gonna regret this," Frank Castle grumbled as he walked with Nana to the Hibari.

* * *

Elsewhere, in an alley in Hell's Kitchen...

"Omph! I don't know anything about Roscoe's dealings! Ask someone else!" a snitch of Jessica's screamed shrilly, for a man, as she slammed him up against a brick wall. She aimed her fist back, as if to hit him, when he broke, "All I know is that he's been seen having dealings in Harlem!" Jessica's fist came an inch closer to him, "AND CHINA TOWN! THAT'S IT! I SWEAR ON MY AUNTIE'S GRAVE!"

"Should I tell your Muriel that you're saying she's dead, now?" Jessica snorted as she dropped her informant.

"Hell no! She'll skin me alive!" the older male winced as he nursed his bruised behind from the fall.

"Then get your ass moving," Jessica jerked her thumb over her shoulder. That was all it took and he ran. Jessica sighed tiredly, "Looks like I'll have to phone a friend for help."

"What friend? You ain't got none!" the snitch yelled as he continued his escape.

"You're wrong about that, moron," Jessica snorted before digging out her phone and making a call. "Yo, you up for a bit of investigating?"

* * *

Back in Wakanda...

"... So, in reality, the best possible treatment would be to get Healer Tyler here to-"

"Enough! Shuri, you win. Please tell Ms. Lovegood to call in her friend. We'll make sure that they have a guard at all times. Just please... It's bad enough I just found out about our cousin," T'Challa sighed tiredly.

"I understand brother. Thank you," Shuri smiled at her brother, before she winked at Luna and the two of them skipped out of the room before heading off to the lab to make their call.

"Renato! It's Luna! You're going to be taking a trip with everyone and Healer Tyler to Wakanda. They need her healing skills, and before you say anything, they've agreed about the girls and you all coming too! We'll see you in a few weeks!" Luna hung up.

"Did you just troll someone?" Shuri asked Luna in confusion.

"Of course, but does it really count if you troll a troll?" Luna smiled back widely.

"I do not know," Shuri blinked in confusion. "Are you talking about a real troll?"

"No, just Renato."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: I can feel the rain coming, it's weird, but I'll know for sure if I smell fish when I head out to my car. Also, I don't know much about whiskey, but it smells and usually tastes better than wine or beer to me. Maybe it's my weird taste-buds, as I can usually suss-out ingredients to re-create recipes I've only tasted at restaurants.
> 
> EXAMPLE: Here's a Ginger Dressing Recipe from a few Asian Hibachi Grills that I've figured out:
> 
> 1 thumb-sized amount of fresh ginger; peeled & diced (if there's too much ginger, dice and freeze the rest)
> 
> 2 tsp white pepper
> 
> 3 TBSP Yum Yum Sauce
> 
> 2-3 TBSP Rice Vinegar
> 
> Blend/put in a food processor & serve on a salad. If you think it needs more of something, feel free to mess around with it. This does make quite a bit of dressing, roughly 6-8 servings, but it can be refrigerated! Have fun!

**Purpose?**

* * *

Castle had a pinched expression on his face when he met Nana's crazy extended family. He became rather twitchy as some of the females tended to stray towards him, that were unmarried. Nana was quick to side-line them, and keep them away from him, except for one...

"Mr. Castle, I see that Nana found you too?"

"Who the hell are you?" Frank snorted at the blonde bombshell in front of him.

"Auntie Sharon, that's rather rude of you not to introduce yourself first. Hullo, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my rather rude Auntie, Sharon Carter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kid, I seriously think that you're the first to ever tell me that in about five years," Frank Castle shook his head at Hermione. "Frank Castle."

"Wonderful to meet you, Mr. Castle. Do you know why Nana brought you here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She usually have a reason?" Frank looked confusedly from Hermione to Sharon.

"Usually, yes," Hermione replied. "She brought my family and me here to meet up with my Grandmother and Auntie Sharon. Someone messed with our family and we were lost to each other, for a while... Nana helped bring us back together. Do you have family that she's reuniting you with?"

"Kid, I ain't got other family," Frank closed his eyes, so he didn't see her pity, only to have them open in surprise, when Hermione next spoke.

"Well, she must have another reason for you, then. I hope you find out what it is, soon," Hermione smiled at him before she headed off to talk to the other kids.

"She doesn't know who you are, Mr. Castle. Nor does she know what you did," Sharon snorted. "Shall we head to the mini-bar? Nana does have a few alcoholic beverages stocked."

"So, you know why she wants me here?" Frank followed the woman who moved like a dancer-turned-soldier.

"No. She hasn't shared that with anyone since she walked in the door. She just shows up, disrupts your life, and turns everything upside-down," Sharon sighed tiredly as she poured herself a shot of Jameson Whiskey, before downing it.

"Happened to you, I take it?" Frank snorted.

"I was getting a kiss from Steve Rogers when she showed up with my sister and niece," Sharon set her shot glass down.

"Captain America? That Rogers?" Frank's eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Apparently, he now has her on speed-dial," Sharon snorted. "I mean, it wasn't enough that SHIELD went belly up, but she took me from another country and brought me home!"

"Sharon, are you imbibing too much, again?" an older woman that had Hermione's hair huffed next to the younger woman, "Peggy Granger. My daughter, Hermione, informed me that you are Frank Castle. My husband would like a word, before you meet Nana on the roof."

Frank nodded to Peggy, as she made Sharon focus on her, while he made his escape to the gentleman near the doorway, "Castle, I'm Winston Granger. Thank you for your work overseas. I know a lot of people wouldn't know, but one of my buddies in the RAF got out because of you and your team. Terrible thing they did to you, afterwards, but I want you to know that if you need a place to hide in the UK, you're welcome in our home."

Frank Castle was in surprise as he followed Winston to the stairs that he would assume led to the roof.

"She's waiting for you. Don't worry, she's meddlesome, but it's worth it," Winston reassured him.

"How meddlesome?" Frank grumbled as he paused at the foot of the stairs.

"For each person, it varies. For my daughter's friend, Harry, she saved him from abusive relatives, a murderer, and a manipulative headmaster that wanted him to become a martyr. Apparently, he's her cousin, too," Winston shrugged. "She also adopted a kid, Basil, even though he was her ex-husband's son, out of wedlock. She's good people, but she doesn't always follow logic."

"I'll keep that in mind," Frank stated as he made his way up the stairs.

At the top, he found Nana sighing in relief, "Hey, sorry. I figured Sharon would be the easiest to talk to for you. She was former SHIELD Intelligence. I also couldn't get away from my little brother, Skull. He was a bit worried about me. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you, and there's less of a chance we'll be heard up here."

"Your reason for bringing me here?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Actually, the reason I told you stands, but I want your opinion on a plan that I've been making to help powered people get out of the States and other countries that signed the Accords," Nana stated honestly.

"Getting people out?" Frank frowned.

"Think of it as a Powered People Underground Railroad," Nana shrugged worriedly. "The Accords are a lot like Nazi laws, but they will be going after people like you, Hermione, other kids, adults, and me. I'm really getting better at this whole planning thing before I leap, but I've already got the backing of one of the most powerful mutants in New York. I just don't know what all I need to do, how to organize people and get them here."

"You think I'd be a good emissary? Me? The Punisher?" Frank blinked at her in disbelief.

"Not necessarily an emissary, more like the leader of a team of people, that you have a say in, that can help people get here. I can get them to different countries, safely. It's just the getting them here, part, that I seem to be having trouble with connecting the dots," Nana sighed in frustration.

"You want me to lead the team? You don't care how they get here, as long as they're alive? You don't care about the collateral?" Frank narrowed his eyes at her.

"Frank, if you have to kill someone, you do. If you can not kill someone, that's great. Xanxus Vongola of the Varia Assassination Squad is my adopted brother. I have less of a problem with you killing, than saving the kids that need help," Nana stated flatly. "Even the mutant I told you about agrees with me. Children should be protected."

"I'll think about it. If I don't do this team thing...?" Frank questioned her.

"Then I'll get you a trip to whatever country you want," Nana replied. "This is a job offer, Mr. Castle. It can be rejected, but the offer for free travel will remain open no matter what situations you may get into."

"Lady, you sure you want to offer me this, carte blanche?" Frank gaped at Nana in surprise.

"Yes. You're a good person, Frank Castle, no matter what you may think of yourself," Nana informed him, before she headed towards the stairs. "No matter what choice you make, you'll always find friends when you look up a Hibari, a Yamamoto, or a Black."

Frank watched as she walked away to leave him to his thoughts, "Carter was right, she's definitely disrupted my life... Maybe not in a bad way, though."

* * *

In front of a basketball court in Harlem, Jessica waited for her contact to appear...

"Jones, what you need?"

"Luke, you know anything about Roscoe making deals round here and in China Town?"

"Nah, nothin round here. You say Roscoe's been round here?" Luke Cage frowned, "I'll ask round, Jones."

"Thanks, big guy," Jessica smirked. "Stay safe."

"You too, and stay away from China Town, I'll call Misty about getting in touch with Rand," Cage informed her.

"Right, I forgot Danny's in China Town. Later, big guy," Jessica kissed his cheek and walked away to hit up a bar in Harlem for more information.

* * *

In Wakanda...

"Your Highness," Luna blinked her eyes widely at T'Challa. "When it seems that you've lost your blood, don't fret. A nightingale will brighten your day."

"Nightingale?" T'Challa blinked in confusion at the strange girl before him.

"Don't worry, things will change for the better. It's the Hibari way, after all," Luna smiled at him, before giving him a hug and leaving the room to find her next victim - cough - blessed person for her strange but accurate advice.

"Ms. Lovegood?" Steve Rogers frowned as he looked at her dreamy expression from his chair near Bucky's cryostasis unit.

"Don't worry so, Captain, you'll get him back," Luna patted him reassuringly on the head, much like one would reassure a child, before she skipped away.

Steve stared after the girl in confusion, only to see Shuri smiling at him, "No worries, Captain, I won't tell Sargent Barnes any of what just happened."

"What exactly just happened, Princess Shuri?" Steve asked curiously.

"Luna Lovegood is an enigma, but she is wise. We must best interpret what she says, as she is often wiser than our elders," Shuri smiled at him, knowingly. "Take stock in what she says, she knows and sees more than most."

That was when Shuri left the Captain to figure it out on his own, making him furrow his brow in deep thought.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, he's thinking too hard," Shuri mumbled as she watched a video feed of him along with re-reading Sargent Barn's vitals.

"It was just enough, Princess," Luna smiled as she appeared at Shuri's elbow, making the scientist jump. "He needs to sort through a lot of things. This is just the beginning, of a much bigger stage, after all. The Titan is coming."


	15. Chapter 15

**When Wizards Meet**

* * *

A few days later, in Wakanda...

King T'Challa let out a huff as he set his cousin down under the Panther made of vibraium. N'Jadaka sighed as he looked at the view of Wakanda, "It's beautiful."

T'Challa knelled down next to him, "Maybe we can still heal you."

"Why?" N'Jadaka aka Erik Stevens asked him slightly annoyed. "So you can just lock me up? Nah. Just bury me in the ocean. With my ancestors that jumped from the ships. 'Cause they knew death was better than bondage."

Just as he reached down and pulled out the sword in his chest, Luna appeared, "You aren't scheduled to die, Mr. Stevens. You are needed for the coming battle. Episkey! Now, there will be rules, but no bondage. Isn't that right, King T'Challa?"

T'Challa gaped as he witnessed the closing of his cousin's wound, "It is."

"Wonderful!" Luna clapped her hands like a child before she surveyed Wakanda from the viewpoint, "You know, there's still a lot of work you can do to help people like Mr. Stevens, your Highness. He'd be a good ambassador, along with Nakia, to show that people can change."

"Who is this girl, and what did she just do to me?" Erik Stevens gaped at Luna in astonishment and slight fear as he glanced at the healed skin in his chest.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm a witch and a seer, silly!" Luna smiled dreamily at him, "My future is tied to a different Prince. While Wakanda's future is to change the world, for the better."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York...

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing what Nana was trying to do. They knew that now that Voldemort aka Tom Riddle was gone, that they had more freedoms. However, when Hermione and Nana had explained the Sokovian Accords, they knew that something had to be done. Yes, Wizarding Britain was just coming out of the Dark Ages, mentally, and a lot of sheep still lived there. If anyone that was a fear-mongerer found out about the Accords, the Wizarding World wouldn't fare well.

"What do you think that Nana has done to help prevent us from being harmed and treated like house elves?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"Well, Nana spoke to Charles Xavier when we were looking for Aunt Sharon. They spoke while I had a nice chat with Dr. Hank McCoy," Hermione stated thoughtfully.

"Who's Dr. Hank McCoy?" Harry asked, at the same time Ron asked...

"What's a doctor?"

"A muggle healer, usually, but this one is a famous... potion master and healer," Hermione wrinkled her nose as she tried to explain it as simply as possible for the pureblood ignorant wizard.

Of course, what none of them noticed is that they had walked out of the hotel, down the road a ways, and into Central Park. They actually made it through Central Park during their discussion, not noticing that Peter Parker was tailing them as his alias, Spiderman, to make sure that they came to no harm.

"Harry, he's a lead scientist in the field of genetics!" Hermione was very excited, so much so, that she didn't notice as they walked closer and closer to where Peter sensed danger...

Hermione didn't notice until it was too late, that she'd collided with a large black man, "Watch where you are walking, child."

Harry pulled her away from the man, as quickly as he could, "We're sorry, sir, we'll try to be more observant of our surroundings."

"See that you do," the man raised an arrogant eyebrow as he walked away from them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron hurried away from him, as they saw the blood dripping off the bottom of his robes.

* * *

Spiderman winced, something about that guy was bad news, and he could smell the blood on him, but he kept following the kids. It wouldn't do to let them come to harm, even if they were getting close to Stark Tower and he'd been ordered by Aunt May to stay away from Tony Stark. Still he followed them as they exited on a different street and went down the road a block and a half. Something was strange, because they all stopped and stared at an alleyway, at least, it looked that way to Spiderman.

Of course, he was in for an even larger surprise as they walked up invisible stairs and used what sounded like a doorknocker. It took a few minutes, but then someone answered the door. A pleasantly plump Asian man, "May I help you?"

"We're not exactly sure, sir," Hermione winced a bit.

"We were talking, then our feet led us here, and Harry knocked," Ron shrugged.

"And I have no idea why, but you sure do seem to have a lot of wards," Harry cocked his head curiously.

"I am Wong. And you four are?"

"Harry Potter," Harry stated.

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley, and there is no fourth person here."

"There is one, make yourself known," Wong raised an eyebrow at Ron imperiously.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman, making sure these kids were safe," Spiderman decided it was better to make himself known.

"Please, ignore Wong, and do come in, Mr. Potter, and friends. I wasn't expecting you until you were in your mid-twenties, though," a man with salt and pepper hair stated as he appeared from behind Wong. "It's a bit of a surprise."

"Who are you?" Ron asked rudely.

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange," the man smirked, as he introduced himself, arrogantly.

"Doctor of what, and aren't you a wizard?" Hermione frowned as she noticed the cloak that was floating in it's own wind.

"I, Ms. Granger, am a Sorcerer."


	16. Chapter 16

**A Sorcerer?**

* * *

Nana was pleased when Frank Castle had agreed to temporarily try out her idea of a search and rescue team. Of course, he had the final say on who would be on his team, but Nana was allowed to make some suggestions. One person that she recommended to help him out was Bill Weasley. He had taken a temporary leave from working with the goblins of Gringotts, but he was a fountain of knowledge on curses and magic.

She told him that Charles Xavier (the mutant that agreed to her Powered People Railroad idea, which Frank Castle then dubbed P.P.R.) had a man that was ex-military trained and would work well with Castle, a Mr. Logan. Charlie Weasley volunteered himself, much to his mother's consternation.

Nana liked the team, so far, but she felt that there needed to be two more types of people, a medic and person with Flames. Nana knew that Shamal was still over in London, but he was heading to Wakanda, along with Reborn and the others. So, that left him out. He would have been perfect! Healer Tyler was her second choice, but once again, same boat. They needed a medic on Castle's team, and Castle actually agreed with her. However, his introduction to Flames, Mutants, Martial Arts, and Magic, was more of an info-dump than anything he'd experienced in a long time.

Nana had gotten the okay from Bermuda and the Vindice to let people in on the secret, once they'd heard about the Sokovian Accords and the P.P.R. that Nana had started with the help of Charles Xavier and her family. So, it was one big headache for Frank to deal with, once he got most of it from the horse's mouth.

"... So, any ideas on who we should get as a medic or healer?" Nana asked Frank, "And what do you think of your potential recruits, so far?"

"None. Maybe that lawyer of yours has an idea? Since he's been listening in so intently to our conversation," Frank snorted.

"Well, Matt, do you?" Nana called out curiously.

"How did you both know I was there, again?" Matt sighed in exasperation.

"Breathing," Frank stated.

"Intuition," Nana replied when Frank looked to her. "As a Sky Flame user, my intuition is pretty accurate. So, any ideas on a medic? Or anyone else for the team?"

"Let me ask her, first. I may have a potential candidate, and also, another Detective that might be willing to help you out," Matt pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache.

* * *

"Misty, it's Matt. I may have a search and rescue job for you. You'd be working on a team..." Matt began.

"Matty, long time no talk. Did you forget to tell me about your resurrection or something?" Misty asked in annoyance.

"I apologize, Misty, but time is of the essence. I have a client that is putting together a group of people to help powered people get out and to a place that won't sign the Sokovian Accords," Matt stated calmly.

"What do you need me to do? And who's on this team? The employer?" Misty replied a bit intrigued, but annoyed.

"Help save kids and adults from concentration like camps, and get them to the Hibari Hotel in New York. It's a safe-house that doubles as a hotel. The employers are Nana Yamamoto-Black, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, Mai Hibari, and Fon Hibari..." Matt began.

"Hey, Colleen, you know anyone named Yamamoto or Hibari?" Misty yelled next to the phone, not caring about Matt's sensitive hearing. There was a mumbled reply, before Misty sighed, "Okay, so Chinese and Japanese? You do know that Hibari is a name that's associated with the Triads?"

"I figured it would be something like that, as Nana has already informed me that they are trying to turn the mafia back to it's vigilante roots," Matt grumbled.

"Okay, calm down devil-boy," Misty snorted. "So, who's all on this team?"

"So far, a man called Logan, no last name, Charlie and Bill Weasley, and... Frank Castle," Matt winced as he waited for her scream of anger.

"Shit. Matt, I really don't wanna, but Colleen's my partner, and she says we're doing this," Misty groaned. "So, who has lead on the team, as it better hell be-"

"Frank Castle," Matt interrupted her.

"Shit. You know, Luke is gonna make me start using that damn swear-jar of his?" Misty grumbled, "Fine. What or who else you looking for?"

"You wouldn't have seen Claire around, would you?" Matt asked weakly.

"You want a medic? What exactly is this group gonna do, Matthew?" Misty asked in concern.

"From what I gathered, take down anyone who gets in their way, and help those that need it," Matt replied with a sigh. "Misty, they know I'm what Nana calls Powered. Apparently, she is too, and so are her kids. This is to help protect everyone. We don't know how bad it's going to get, but she's making sure we have an out."

"A way out of what?" Misty quizzed him curiously.

"A way out of the States, if things go south, and the way those Accords are written, it could head that way, really quick," Matt informed her tiredly.

"The Daughter's of the Dragon are in. Where're we meeting?" Misty stifled a yawn.

"Hibari Hotel, near Hell's Kitchen," Matt replied. "And Misty, thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for Colleen and Claire, if I can get her," Misty scoffed as she hung up the phone.

"You've now got a Detective and her partner, and they're working on seeing if the medic will join your team," Matt rubbed his ear in annoyance.

"Thank you, Matt," Nana hugged the blind man, making him freeze. "You really should get used to human touch, again, Matt. And I promise that no one will give you a bear-hug on my watch, okay?"

"Thanks," Matt forced himself to relax a bit into Nana's loose hug. It did feel nice, if a bit claustrophobic.

* * *

Back inside the Sanctum...

"So, what is the difference between a sorcerer and a wizard?" Hermione asked intelligently.

"A Sorcerer uses the energy inside and outside his own body. We protect the world from those of other realms that wish to harm our own realm. Wizards, from what I've found, are a pretentious, superstitious, bunch of backward thinkers, who'd much rather enjoy their isolation, than to lift a finger to help mankind," Dr. Strange snorted.

"But we're wizards, minus the Spider-guy!" Ron bit out in annoyance.

"You three are some of the very few exceptions," Dr. Strange looked down his nose at the red head. "Now, why are you three in New York?"


	17. Chapter 17

**She's A Catalyst?**

* * *

"We came here, originally, to find my Auntie and Great Aunt; Sharon and Peggy Carter," Hermione stated.

"I take it you found them, already? So, why did you stay?" Strange frowned.

"Nana bought the building, now called the Hibari Hotel. Some bloke named Fisk is protesting it," Harry told the sorcerer, leaving out what the reason behind the hotel was.

"Yeah, and now she's got Frank Castle putting together a team to help get anyone with powers out of the States, due to the Accords getting signed. Which is utter nonsense, if they'd bother to take a look at their own bloody laws," Ron snorted, making Harry and Hermione stare at him in surprise. "What? We went to the museum and I read a few laws. Percy also wouldn't stop talking about them all the way to New York!"

"RON!" Harry hissed.

Hermione slapped Ron on the back of his head, "He didn't need that information! Nana has been-"

"He's *Powered People* Hermione, he should be in the know," Ron shrugged.

"We don't know if we can trust him, and he thinks that Wizards and Witches are backwater fools!"

"I do believe that I said that you three were exceptions, do I need to change my opinion?" Strange raised an amused eyebrow. "Now, how do you plan to get these *Powered People* out safely?"

"We're not sure, yet. Nana hasn't shared that with us," Hermione blushed a bit, as she uneasily looked around for a way out.

"You're free to leave at any time, Ms. Granger. I simply wished to know why the British were invading ten or so years too early," Strange smirked knowingly.

"So, you don't want to stop Nana?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not at all, Mr. Potter," Strange stated calmly. "In fact, I do believe that I'd like the pleasure of meeting this Nana of yours. She seems to be a catalyst."

"That's one way of putting it," Ron snorted in agreement.

"Wong, I do believe that I should escort these children back to their hotel for the night, before all the ghouls and goblins come out tonight," Strange teased Wong.

"Don't expect me to save you, then," Wong huffed, as he left to make himself a cup of oolong.

"It's truly a task to get that man to smile," Strange grumbled. "Now, children, Spiderman, shall we be off?"

"Why me?" Spiderman's eyes narrowed.

"It's clear that you followed these children to protect them, even when you are but a child yourself. If you hadn't, we'd have met in a few months or so," Strange stated calmly. "Now, you may as well come with us, unless you have something better to do?"

"I still don't trust you alone with them, I'll be keeping an eye on you," Spiderman glowered at Strange.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, young man," Strange smirked knowingly. "Now, shall we go see this catalyst personified?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Chinatown...

Colleen frowned as Misty had tried to make her wait to see if she could call Claire first, Colleen rolled her eyes and dialed Claire's number, "Claire, it's Colleen. Nothing's wrong, but we came across a possible job opportunity for you. Think you could meet Misty and me at the dojo?"

"Be there in ten," Claire hung up on Colleen.

"You know, you don't listen real well," Misty pouted from the doorway across the room.

"Well, what can I say, she likes us?" Colleen smirked.

"Then you better damn well hope that the background check I ran on these people comes back clean," Misty glared at Colleen.

"We're not squeaky clean ourselves," Colleen pointed out to Misty.

"I know that, but-"

"I know, you're covering our backs," Colleen sighed understandingly. "Sometimes, you just have to go with your gut, Misty."

"Whatever you say, Princess," Misty snorted.

* * *

With Strange and the children...

They finally made their way back to the Hibari, and it was in the waiting area where Dr. Strange met Frank Castle's gun, face to muzzle, "Kids, you okay?"

"We're fine, Frank," Harry walked right up to the dangerous vigilante, without fear. "We ran into Dr. Strange on our walk."

"We went a bit further than we intended, and he helped direct us back," Hermione stated calmly.

"He wants to see Nana. Says he's a sorcerer?" Ron admitted.

"Murdock, what's your read?" Castle barked quietly at the blind man.

"He's calm. Let him in, Frank, and you know I prefer if you called me Matt," Matt sighed tiredly.

"When's Foggy due back?" Hermione asked Matt.

"He had to go get a client out of trouble," Matt stated. "I'm sure he'll return soon..."

"Hey, Matt, you know Nana won't do anything if you tell Foggy, and your silent partner, right?"Tsuna popped up behind the blind guy, who didn't so much as flinch.

"Fine. Will it keep him safe?"

"Safer than being ignorant would," Tsuna stated calmly. "I'll take you to see Mama, Dr. Strange. Oh, did you come to apply for the open medic position?"

"Medic position?" Dr. Strange was a bit taken aback.

"Guess not. So, what's your interest in my Mama?" Tsuna asked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Return of the Prodigal Son**

* * *

Misty scowled as they waited for Claire at the dojo in Chinatown. The background check had pulled some strange things, the first being that Nana was a dual citizen of Britain and Japan, and had a valid visa Italy, and a visitor one for the U.S.A., as did the rest of her family. There were some strange inconsistencies in the documentation regarding her adopting her children, both in Japan and Britain. Not to mention that there were some very unsavory characters that she was hanging around with, "Colleen, she's got a hitman, a triad enforcer, an assassin-"

"We'll meet her and ask her, before we agree to take the job. We already knew about the Triads. Keep your panties un-bunched," Colleen Wing rolled her eyes.

"Hey ladies, so what's the job offer?" Claire asked curiously.

"Apparently, there's a lady looking to set up some type of underground railroad for enhanced in the states, and she's looking for a medic to add to the team-" Colleen began, only to have Misty cut her off.

"That won't shy at working with Frank Castle," Misty snorted.

"Frank Castle is alive?" Claire blinked in surprise, "Wait, he's helping people out of the U.S. that have powers? Where are they taking them? A place like the Raft?"

"The Raft?" Misty blinked in confusion.

"Danny found out about it, before he took off for China," Colleen sighed tiredly. "It's where the U.N. plan to send anyone who steps out of line with their silly Accords. It's supposedly in the middle of the ocean, but it moves, so there's no way of knowing where it is."

"Shit. Let's hope Luke doesn't like his new Mob-life that much," Misty sighed tiredly.

"So that's why he wouldn't see me," Claire scowled. "He took over Mariah's criminal enterprise."

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to stop him if he gets out of control. Of course, this was before I decided to leave the force and join up with Colleen as a P.I.," Misty sighed.

"So, you haven't heard from Danny?" Claire blinked in surprise as she looked from Misty to Colleen.

"No. Should we have? He's out of the countr-" Misty began.

"He was in Harlem a couple weeks ago. He helped Luke try to find his center. But if Luke's gone over to the dark-side, like you said, Danny isn't going to be happy about it," Claire frowned.

Colleen blinked at Claire's information, why hadn't Danny contacted her? What was so important that he couldn't see her first?

Claire immediately read Colleen's facial expression, "Sweetie, I'm sure he'd have stopped in to see you, but I told him how Luke was loosing it. I'm sure he just wanted to keep you safe, just in case Luke went crazy and tried to harm you."

"Then explain why he still hasn't stopped by?" Colleen scowled.

"Because he's been making sure that Jessica wasn't going to have the same thing happen to her. Hey Colleen, Misty, Claire."

"Danny, impeccable timing. Enjoy your ass-whoopin'," Misty snorted as she walked out of the room. Deciding to keep the fact that she knew Matt was alive and well from him.

"Wha-?" Danny blinked as Claire grimaced, but quickly followed Misty out the door, just as a white fist was headed for his face.

He countered with a gold one.

"You got it back?" Colleen blinked at him in surprise.

"I needed to re-center myself. I left you a note. Also, I didn't go alone. Ward glued himself to my side. He picked up a few new skills, too," Danny shrugged. "There were also some other artifacts that went with that body we found in that warehouse. It was a former Iron Fist, and someone in the Triads decided that they should sell his stuff to the highest bidder. I had to make sure that we didn't have to deal with another Davos. I'm sorry."

"Well, maybe I don't want to accept your apology?" Colleen frowned, that wasn't what she had wanted to say, but it was how she felt. Maybe hanging out with Misty was rubbing off on her?

"I understand. I wanted to make sure that I was at peace with myself before returning to you. So, if I have to wait until you're at peace with me, again, so be it," Danny stated.

Colleen closed her eyes in annoyance, "Get over here, you idiot."

Danny smiled, "Still your idiot?"

"For now," Colleen rolled her eyes as they embraced in a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Hibari in New York...

Dr. Strange raised his eyebrows in surprise as he saw Nana, "You are... not what I expected?"

"High compliment, coming from the Sorcerer Supreme," Nana bowed politely to him. "I apologize for causing a... what did you call it? A catalyst of events in your path?"

"Seer?" Strange asked for a confirmation.

"I dabble," Nana smiled at him mischievously. "It won't hurt anything to warn you to invest in building insurance for your New York Sanctum. I'm sure if you do so in the next few days, you'll make the three month deadline."

"Do I want to know?"

"My fellow Seer merely mentioned that the Titan is coming, and I saw you'd need insurance. I don't know what that entails, but she has stronger fore-sight than I," Nana shrugged. "In the mean time, was there another reason you sought me out?"

"I merely wished to meet the catalyst that has changed bits of the timeline in this universe for the better, so far..." Strange assessed her.

"And how do I measure up?" Nana asked curiously.

"Time will tell," Strange replied. "Now, tell me about this Railroad and it's purpose?"

"The Accords will cause great destruction and near annihilation of mutants and powered people, as the years go by. I've seen that much. Xavier will pass. He is old and his health is starting to fail. There are two ways I've seen this go, he flees the country and ends up saving a mutant child, as mutant births disappear from the earth or he stays, and mutants are rounded up and put in concentration-like camps, slowly being stamped out. I'm trying to create a third option," Nana stated.

"I see. We shall have to see if any fruit comes from this third option," Strange stated coolly.

"We shall," Nana stated with determination.


	19. Chapter 19

**Unsavory Crowd**

* * *

Nana had heard that there was a powered individual in Harlem, and for some reason, she felt the need to go check it out in person. However, Frank Castle refused to let her go alone, "White woman, dressed like you, in Harlem... Now that's just asking for trouble."

"Really now, it can't be that ba-" Nana began before she was interrupted by a phone call, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Nana! All is well across the pond. Listen to the fortress, it won't lead you astray. Take Tsuyoshi with you."

The call hung-up, leaving her listening to a dial tone.

"Who called you?" Frank frowned.

"Luna. She wants me to listen to you, and bring Tsuyoshi with us," Nana blinked in surprise.

* * *

Later on that day...

Outside of what had once been a barber shop, Nana curiously entered after Frank Castle.

"Can I help you folks?" a young black man asked curiously, as he looked at their strange attire. They looked like they'd fit in better in Chinatown. The woman wore a Chinese kimono, while one man was dressed like he was going to a karate tournament, and the third was a white guy... Who looked a hella lot like Frank Castle!

"We're looking for a man that has abilities..." Tsuyoshi stated calmly.

"You mean Luke. Luke Cage's gone to Harlem's Paradise. He turned criminal and we're Switzerland here. If you're Triad or gang-people, you best leave. We don't want no trouble here," the young man eyed them warily.

"You have nothing to fear from us, young man," Tsuyoshi stated softly. "We are not looking for trouble, and wish you and yours none. Thank you for your assistance."

And with that, they were on their way.

* * *

Tsuyoshi, Nana, and Frank stood outside of outside of the club called "Harlem's Paradise." It was smack in the middle of Harlem.

Harlem's Paradise wasn't in the most savory of neighborhoods, and something was telling Nana that they should go there in the daytime, "Let's get this over with, before my intuition changes it's mind."

"Hn," Tsuyoshi fingered his sword that had been hidden by the Mist Flames of Mukuro and Chrome.

Together, they walked into the club, only to see a large black man talking to what looked like a semi-reformed hood or a bodyguard.

"Can I help you?" the bodyguard asked as he looked to Tsuyoshi, thinking that he was in charge.

A guy that was stocking the bar, turned and freaked out, "CASTLE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! RUN!"

"Please, be at ease," Nana used her Sky Flames to calm the man, to the point that he passed out. Luckily, Luke and the rest of his staff couldn't see their Flames. "We merely came here to discuss a few things with the man the call Luke Cage."

"Who's asking?" the large black man in a suit raised an eyebrow at the oriental woman.

"People who are trying to help those the Accords are trying to oppress," Frank Castle glared at the man.

"What's that got to do with me or Frank Castle, for that matter?" Luke snorted.

"Everything and nothing, since she's my client," a woman walked in the door behind Luke's three guests.

"Jessica, I didn't get much on Roscoe, but my guys say he's been moving with different people. Hard to nail down, but they said he's been seen near the Marcus Garvey Park," Luke Cage answered.

"Thanks Luke. So, whatcha doing here, Boss-lady?" Jessica asked Nana cautiously, as she realized the type of crowd Luke was hanging round.

"Seeing if we can expand the railroad, but it looks like this was a bad route," Nana sighed sadly.

"How bout I walk you all out?" Jessica asked Nana and the other two, who quickly agreed. "I'll take care of them. Later Luke, and thanks."

She waited until they were a few blocks out of Harlem, before Jessica turned to Nana and flatly told her, "You've got brass ones. Harlem isn't friendly, and you lucked out that I was there. I doubt that Luke would join your cause right now. Especially with the company he's keeping right now."

"My intuition said I needed to go, so we went," Nana shrugged. "That's the way it works. Oh, and Jessica Jones, this is Frank Castle."

"You got Castle helping you? Then why the hell do you want Luke?" Jessica looked at Nana in concern.

"Something big is coming, and it will not be good," Nana warned the P.I. "I don't know what, but everyone deserves a chance to get out ahead of the storm."

"Well, then, here's the other info. I got from my sources..." Jessica began to tell them all about Roscoe's dealings with Fisk.


	20. Chapter 20

**Seedy Underbelly**

* * *

Nana almost wanted to gape at the information that Jessica had laid down for her. Fisk was raising funds for a few different groups. She had managed to find out two of the multiple groups. One was the F.O.H. or Friends of Humanity, and the second was the Trask Industries. When she had heard the information, there were multiple bits and pieces of the future swimming through her head.

"Sentinels. Need to alert the Professor. Gotta get the Mutant Underground up and running, and talk to Strucker," Nana swayed on her feet and collapsed into a surprised Jessica Jones' arms.

"Whoa! Who gave you liqueur?" Jessica eyed her new boss worriedly.

"Jones-san, my wife has a touch of foresight," Tsuyoshi admitted calmly.

"So, that's what she meant when she said that she was like me, powered?" Jessica frowned thoughtfully.

"Explains a lot," Castle scoffed. "So, what you got on those groups you mentioned?"

"The F.O.H. is an anti-mutant group, and Trask Industries is into weaponizing mutants. There's not a lot of info around on either group, just yet," Jessica scowled in annoyance at the fact that there was so little information.

"Jessica, look into the Life Foundation, in California," Nana had a pinched expression on her face as she tried to get rid of the confusion her visions gave her, as well as the slight pain.

"Life Foundation? You mean that thing about the space shuttle crash?" Jessica looked at Nana oddly.

"Fisk is involved," Nana informed her. "There's also a living, presumed un-killable, witness."

"Who?" Jessica asked bluntly.

"Venom."

"Hell," Jessica grumbled in annoyance before looking at Castle. "You think you can help me with the crazy person?"

"No, but I've got a contact in Cali... Eddie Brock. He was a good reporter, before J.J. Jameson chased him out of New York for talking about how his son was doing drugs on campus. I met him once; Eddie's good people, if annoying," Frank Castle stated.

"Great, so how am I getting to California and to see this Eddie?" Jessica sighed.

"Through a portal made of magic," Tsuyoshi stated. "We'll get them set up so we can get this whole underground up and running."

"Yoshi, phone please?" Nana held out her hand.

"Who you gonna call?" Frank Castle frowned worriedly.

"Ghostbusters! Kidding, I'm calling Professor Charles Xavier. He needs to know about Trask Industries and Fisk," Nana sighed tiredly.

"Very well," Castle sighed as he watched Tsuyoshi hand her a phone.

"'Lo?"

"Ah, Logan-san! Could I please speak with you and the Professor? Conference call it or something. I'm sure you have a speaker-phone," Nana smiled as she babbled a bit, to mess with the grumpy Wolverine.

"Chuck, the vixen is on the phone for us," Logan sighed tiredly.

"Vixen?" Nana blinked in surprise.

"We're here, Nana," Charles stated calmly. "What did you need to inform us about?"

"Fisk is funding the F.O.H. and Trask Industries. Trask is the one trying to make Sentinels and mutant soldiers, like Logan-san, but worse. Also, do either of you know anything about a family called Strucker or Von Strucker?" Nana asked worriedly.

"Strucker? There's a Doc working with Hank by that name, though, he don't know Hank's a mutant," Logan barked out quickly.

"What facility does he work for?" Nana frowned.

"Trask," Charles stated coolly. "Nana, why do you need to meet with this Mr. Strucker?"

"Because, his kid and grandkids will need help, if we can't get to them first," Nana frowned.

"Tell us what we can do ta help," Logan grunted out harshly.

"I need to meet with Hank and Dr. Strucker..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on their way to the Hibari Hotel, Claire, Misty, Danny, and Colleen had decided to walk. It was a long walk, but they were quickly coming to the place where they were supposed to make contact.

Of course, it was Danny who spotted someone familiar on the steps of the Hibari, heading inside... "Matt?"

Of course, the man turned towards his voice, "Hey Danny."

"You're alive!" Danny pounced and hugged the man tightly, ignoring the fact that Matt had flinched violently from being wrapped in a hug so quickly.

"Word of my demise was... greatly exaggerated," Matt chuckled good naturedly. "Heard you had quite the adventure without me."

"Yeah, well, it's been pretty crazy lately. So, why are you here? Are you seeing this lady Claire's thinking about working for too?" Danny asked curiously.

"I'm already working for her, and her family, Danny. She's against Fisk, and while she once was married to a criminal, she isn't like that," Matt shrugged.

"Of course she's not, we just have criminal connections, like my brother and I have Triad connections," an Asian woman bustled right behind Matt, making him twitch, again. "Mai Hibari, part owner of Hibari Hotels and Nana's adopted big sister."

"Triad?" Danny eyed the woman before him. "Any Hand connections?"

"Any self respecting person wouldn't touch that bastard organization," Mai snarled angrily. "They killed my parents and sold my brother and I to the Triads to get money. My brother worked as their enforcer until a damn curse got him, and then they were too afraid of him to touch us."

Danny blinked at Mai in surprise at her vehemence, before he bowed politely to her, "I think you and I will get along rather well, then. Danny Rand."

"A pleasure," Mai returned the bow. "Would you all care to come inside for some tea? Nana has stepped out briefly."

"We'd love some," Colleen smiled. "I'm Colleen Wing, and these are Danny's and my friends, Misty Knight and Claire Temple."

"A pleasure, please, do follow me. It looks like it's about to burst out in rain..." Mai let it trail off as she entered the hotel, not waiting for her new guests to catch up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Moving Forward**

* * *

Charles frowned as he replayed some of Nana's information in his mind, "Nana, what do you mean that the Sentinels are coming? We stopped that idea back in the 70's."

"No, you stopped the secondary model," Nana frowned. "It didn't mean that Trask Industries stopped trying to re-create them and make them Magneto-proof."

"Magneto-proof? Vixen, you got any proof of this... Sentinel business?" Logan growled in annoyance.

"Just what my Investigator brought me, Logan-san. Also, Charles, I can almost guarantee that Fisk is investing in the F.O.H. and Trask due to him wanting Daredevil and Spiderman gone, and not just them, all of the powered people in New York. He wants to be the Kingpin of the World, after all," Nana warned them.

"So, what does Doctor Strucker have to do with anything?" a new voice chimed in.

"Hank, this is Lady Nana Yamamoto-Black. Nana, this is Doctor Henry McCoy," Charles introduced them pleasantly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Doctor, Hermione Granger has been regaling us non-stop with your theories and genius," Nana smiled as she could imagine the blush that colored the doctor's face.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Black. Please, call me Hank for expediency," Hank was definitely embarrassed.

"Then I must insist that you drop the Lady non-sense and call me Nana. Now, I have a touch of foresight. The Strucker family must be protected. They could be the start or end of the next mutant war, if not handled correctly," Nana warned him. "Have you ever heard of the Von Struckers and Fenris?"

"That is not but a child's tale-" Hank began.

"Oh, I can assure you, Hank, it is real," Nana stated factually. "My Information Broker's information is never wrong."

"If that's the case, I'll see if I can speak with Otto about a meeting. If that would suffice?" Hank sighed thoughtfully.

"Do not mention Fenris or mutants to him. Tell him that I am an investor and won't invest in his projects until there's a sit-down meeting between the three of us," Nana stated. "You can offer the Hibari Hotel as a meeting point."

"Is there any reason why I can't just tell him about all of this?" Hank frowned.

"He was afraid of Fenris, his birth parents. It is necessary to ensure that a mutant named Reeva doesn't try to fill Magneto's shoes. Tell him that his wife, Ellen, and son, Reed are invited too," Nana stated calmly.

"You want both of them to attend, and their child?" Hank was a bit perturbed.

"Hank, this involves them, and it may be the only way to save them. I know that they aren't very close right now, with the divorce looming, but we need all three of them," Nana stated pragmatically.

"I'll see what I can do, but I wouldn't expect a miracle," Hank replied skeptically.

"That's fine, Hank. We just have to keep moving forward and trying to save as many young mutants and powered people that we can," Nana replied softly.

"You're acting like young Reed or Otto have powers," Hank stated cautiously.

"Both do," Nana admitted. "More deadly than your little Phoenix, Charles."

"Lovely, so Hank will set up your meeting and Logan and I will see to making sure that we keep an eye on Wilson Fisk's movements and Trask Industries. Anything else?" Charles asked tiredly.

"Luna said that the Titan is coming. Do you know anything?" Nana asked Charles curiously.

"Not that I'm aware of, but I'll keep an ear out, so to speak," Charles murmured in an understanding tone.

"Good. Also, if you meet a Doctor Stephen Strange, he is what he says he is," Nana informed Charles matter of factly.

"And what is he?" Logan snarled in annoyance.

"The Sorcerer Supreme," Nana smirked as she hung up on Logan. Then she turned to look at Jessica, "Thanks for the catch, now, shall we return to the Hibari? I sense our presence is needed."

"Sense?" Jessica looked to Frank Castle, who shrugged.

"She sometimes can see things, other times, she senses them," Tsuyoshi enlightened the two defenders.

"Great, vague and vaguer," Jessica grumbled.

"You really believe in this mumbo-jumbo hoodoo?" Frank asked Jessica quietly, unaware that Nana and Tsuyoshi could both hear them.

"I had a guy that controlled my mind and body, before I killed him. I believe it," Jessica stated flatly.

"That's lovely to hear, Jessica. I wasn't aware of that. Remind me to put you in touch with my half-brother, Sirius. Maybe he could teach you occlumency," Nana smiled understandingly at Jessica, making the woman look at her in confusion.

"What is occlumency?" Jessica asked cautiously.

"Simply put, it's the study of the protection of the mind," Nana stated calmly. "It helps keep people out of it."

"Sign me up," Jessica ordered.

* * *

A bit later, at the Hibari Hotel...

Danny, Claire, Matt, Misty, and Colleen were enjoying some oolong tea with Mai, when a younger boy with glasses walks in with a platter filled with something that smelled wonderful.

"Can I interest anyone in a crumpet?" the young boy asked, "They're fresh out of the oven."

"Thank you Harry. Who made them?" Mai asked curiously as she took one off of the platter.

"I did," Harry stated calmly.

"Who watched you bake them?" Mai asked calmly.

"Mrs. Granger," Harry blushed. "I know the rules, Mai."

"Good boy," Mai smiled as she took the tray from him and watched him leave the room. "Harry was abused by his relatives, and forced to cook and clean up after them from a young age. He does enjoy cooking, but we have to make sure he knows he doesn't have to cook for us. We are quite capable, after all."

"That's exactly right, Mai-chan!"

"Na-chan, you're back. Have you gotten into any more trouble? It seems you've picked up a few more for this group of yours," Mai nodded to Jessica.

"Oh, Jessica needs to see Siri about some lessons on Occlumency. Think you could take her? I'll deal with our guests and Matt," Nana smiled at her.

"Very well, sister, but don't think that you've gotten out of explaining what our new Hotel Manager has to do, and you still have all of the paperwork to fill out for that," Mai smirked at her adopted sister's wince.

"Hai Mai-chan," Nana pouted tiredly at Mai. "Oh, and be prepared to meet with some powerful players later this week. Dr. McCoy is trying to get me a meeting with Dr. Strucker and his family."

"Will do, Na-chan," Mai chuckled as she left the room with Jessica, leaving Frank Castle to stand edgily next to the door.

"Well, I'm Nana Yamamoto-Black, and the gentleman by the door is Frank Castle. You all know Matt Murdock, but I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the rest of you," Nana smiled happily.

"I'm Danny Rand, this is Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, and Claire Temple," Danny stated calmly. Something about the tea and this woman put him at ease. It was strange.

"K'un-Lun?" Nana asked him knowingly.

"How did you know?" Danny's eyes sharpened.

"Our brother, Fon, told me some stories about K'un-Lun. Is it true about the Dragon?" Nana asked curiously, like a child, making Danny smile.

"Dragon? Seriously?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"I've met a hippogriff, so why not a talking, ancient Dragon?" Nana shrugged at Misty.

"FINALLY! Someone believes me about Shou-Lao!" Danny grinned happily at Nana, before asking, "What is a hippogriff?"


	22. Chapter 22

**The Lunch Meeting**

* * *

It took a while for Nana to explain Hippogriffs to Danny, and then she had to prove it by having Hannah and Susan show them a few Care of Magical Creatures class books, though, when Hannah brought out the Monster Book of Monsters... Well, that didn't go over well with anyone! Danny looked very disturbed, Colleen was ready to slice and dice, Misty had her gun aimed on the blasted thing, and Claire just gaped in shock and horror.

Introducing Danny's friends to real magic, had been a bit of a culture shock for them. Of course, it was Nana who had to say something to Danny, "They knew about K'un-Lun, the Hand, and the Dragon, but they didn't think magic was real?"

"I'm the Iron Fist, and they barely get that," Danny replied. "But what is up with that weird book?"

"I think it's enchanted, but I'm not sure. It spawns itself, apparently," Nana shrugged.

"Wonderful, they breed," Misty rolled her eyes. "How do you kill them?"

"Actually, the only way to tame them, is to stroke their spines. They are quite protective and rather sweet," Hannah smiled as she was stroking the spine on the Monster Book.

"That is just not normal," Colleen gaped in shock at the way the book stopped growling everything and everyone.

"Welcome to the crazy real world," Susan shrugged unsympathetically.

* * *

A few days later, after Danny, Claire, Misty, and Colleen agreed to join the Hibari Clan's Underground Railroad...

Anemone picked up a phone that had been ringing in the middle of the kitchen, "Pronto?"

"Hello, this is Doctor Hank McCoy. I was trying to reach Nana Yamamoto-Black..."

"Apologies, I believe Nana accidentally left her phone in the kitchen. If you would grant me a few moments I should be able to locate her for you?" Anemone asked gently.

"That would be most appreciated, young lady. You have my utmost gratitude," Hank replied understandingly.

"Skull, have you seen Nana?" Anemone asked her boyfriend.

"She's on the roof, again," Skull smiled as he pecked his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Thank you," Anemone blushed as she hurried to the stairs that led to the roof. She reached the top in record time, not even out of breath. "Nana, Doctor McCoy is on the phone for you."

"Moshi Moshi, Hank! What's up?"

"Ah, Nana, it appears that Otto has agreed to meet with us at lunch today, however his son is not wanting to come, but his ex-wife is," Hank frowned. "Apparently they've been divorced for a while."

"Where is the younger Strucker?" Nana asked worriedly.

"He apparently isn't so much younger, he's the newest public defender for the city. He is also married, has a child, and his wife is pregnant with their second," Hank informed her.

"Crap. This whole thing is a lot closer than I was hoping for..." Nana mumbled. "Hank, can his mother ask him to come? If he hates his father, his mother might-"

"Nana, I'm not sure what good it will do... but I will ask," Hank sighed.

* * *

A few hours later, they were eating lunch at the Hibari...

"What the hell is HE doing HERE?" Reed Strucker hissed angrily as he stood next to his mother.

"He's here, because we needed you three here," Nana stated calmly. "Now, please take a deep breath for me, so that we can continue."

"Why did you need all of may family for a proposal?" Otto Strucker frowned cautiously.

"I have a bit of foresight, and in it, I witnessed all of you doing great and terrible things. I'd like to prevent some of the terrible, by creating a safe way for mutants, like your husband and son, Mrs. Strucker, to escape the Accords," Nana stated.

"I won't do it!" Reed began to yell, not noticing that the other patrons in the hotel didn't act any differently than they had before.

"Reed, be quiet," Ellen Strucker demanded. "So, you've seen things? My son gets his powers back?"

"They'll kill him, if he awakens them the way I saw," Nana warned. "Besides, it's him, his wife, and your grandchildren that I'm more worried for. They will have the same powers as Otto's parents, but they will not share their mindset."

Otto looked like someone had struck him with an iron pole, "Fenris reborn?"

"They will be the new Fenris," Nana tried to calm him. "They will be protectors, not killers."

"Can you promise me that they will not kill?" Otto pleaded.

"That is a promise that I can't make. I can guarantee that even if your family decides against our help, that your grandchildren will not turn as dark as your parents. Your son and daughter-in-law will raise them well," Nana assured him. "However, they would go through undo injustices, tragedies, and see much death."

"You've convinced me," Otto sighed sadly.

"Me too," Ellen smiled sadly at her ex-husband.

"No! Mom, why are you taking his side?!" Reed exclaimed a bit petulantly.

"Because I don't want to see you or my grand-babies harmed, now listen to what this nice young lady has to say before you decide exactly what you want to do," Ellen demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Reed grumbled.

"Reed, I'm going to forewarn you that your children will become powerful mutants. Both of them," Nana informed him calmly. "The state and it's flawed laws will not protect them. Your very office will be taken from you as they try to kill you four, just to gain the powers that will be in your children. They will be after your family. Kill your parents, and they will have you four hunted like dogs. There will have been no killing, no one harmed, but they won't care. You will learn to lead with a team of mutants, the very people you once persecuted, and you will die for your family, and the rest of the mutant resistance."

Reed sat back down in shock, and it took him a bit before he answered, "I die, but my kids and Caitlyn... Do they make it?"

"I don't know. I only get glimpses. The vision stopped when you gave up your life for theirs," Nana sincerely sadly.

"Fine. We'll do it," Reed closed his eyes in resignation.

"Bring your family here, and we can get started," Nana placed a comforting hand on Reed's shoulder. "Dealing with our level of crazy isn't easy, but one learns..."

"Why did no one react when Reed shouted?" Otto asked curiously, as he let his son think on the situation.

"Privacy charms are quite a blessing when one wants to have a quiet chat," Nana winked at Otto. "Welcome, Strucker Family, to the Mutant Underground Railroad."


	23. Chapter 23

**Conditions**

* * *

It was with great satisfaction that Nana watched Reed and Ellen Strucker leave the Hibari New York, before she turned to a still seated Otto Strucker, "Was there something more you wished to know, Dr. Strucker?"

"You don't just see glimpses, do you? There's something more that you aren't telling us," Dr. Strucker frowned knowingly.

"There is, but some of it's classified. I don't work with the government here, but I am in contact with a colleague of Hank's, Professor Charles Xavier," Nana admitted. "There are a few other government connections that I've made, and I know that there will be a few more, but I think that you'd be surprised at how much support we have for Mutants and Powered People in other places than the States."

"Oh?" Otto raised an eyebrow, "You know I left my wife and son. Basically abandoned them so that he could live without his powers?"

"I know," Nana sighed tiredly. "I also know that if we want to save him, we'll need you and your ex-wife."

"Wonderful, and what does Xavier have to do with anything?" Otto frowned, "Wasn't he in cahoots with that Magnet Man or whomever?"

"Magneto. While there is some connection, it's more of a live and let live relationship," Nana informed him. "I actually haven't had the chance to meet with him, but I have a feeling that it's not as far off as I'd like."

"You don't want to meet him?" Otto's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I'm not exactly a normal mutant, by any means; he might think I'm stepping on his toes. However, all I want is for mutants, powered people, and people in general to live in peace. There are a few places in the world that we've made contact with and started negotiations for safe-harbor and citizenship. Places that my family all can call home, if they need to run. Places we all would be welcome. A safe-haven, if you would. My goal is to save and help as many people as I can. One of the harder ones will be your family, and Magneto himself. Though, I doubt he knows he has family," Nana mumbled the last bit to herself.

"That man has a child?" Otto paled.

"Three," Nana stated softly. "He doesn't know about any of them, but I'm going to talk to both sides and see if they want to meet. It will be an interesting conversation, and a very dangerous one."

"If you see them, I wish to accompany you," Otto stated coolly.

"I understand your thoughts, but I do not believe that it is-" Nana began.

"It's not a thought, it is a condition to our helping you," Otto interrupted her. "There will be a few more."

Nana took a deep breath to calm herself, before she turned to the empty space to her left, "Please get Viper, Kuro-kun?"

"They're on their way, Mama," an invisible young man's voice spoke, making Otto shiver at the strangeness of it all.

"You have an invisible man? Is that his mutation?" Otto asked curiously.

"Actually, Kuro-kun, could you get Chrome to bring Mr. Murdock as well?" Nana asked her son.

"We're on it, Mama," a female voice came from behind Otto, making him jump slightly. This was getting a tad creepy for him.

"And please do stop frightening Dr. Strucker," Nana smiled at her two invisible children. "He'll be traumatized enough dealing with Viper."

That right there made Otto more wary and wonder just what the hell he had gotten himself and his family into.

* * *

Meanwhile, on one of the upper floors of the Hibari...

Jessica was a less than impressed by the fact that the man that was supposed to be her teacher for this Occlu-nonsense had to have been yanked away from drinking with his- "Who is this guy, again?"

"This is Skull, my brother from another mother," Sirius slurred a bit, only for the man, Skull, to sigh and hand him a vial of something.

"I don't want to hear any complaining from you. I won that bet, and you know it. You may be a Cloud, but you're not up to my standards just yet. No matter what Xanxus and the bloody Prince of Blood keep telling you. We finish your training, and then you can join the Varia, if you want to," Skull grumbled. "Though why you'd want to join a group of assassins, despite the fact that you've bonded to their Boss, is beyond me."

Jessica stayed quiet, figuring that she might gain more intel if she just let the two blather on.

"Cause I want to," Sirius replied petulantly, before eyeing the vial dubiously and downing it in one go, and then gagging. "GAH! You'd think that some bloody potions master would think about creating better tasting potions by now, but noooo. So, you're the P.I. Lady that Nana wanted me to train?"

"That would be right," Jessica raised an eyebrow in surprise that he wasn't drunk any longer.

"Sorry, for the bad first impression of me. Amy will have my hide later," Sirius sighed tiredly. "So, Occlumency, eh? You'll be working with Harry, Hermione, and Skull. Never can be too careful with mind-magic. Now we find out there's telepaths too. Good thing Nana found out it works against them, most of the time. Now, shall we get started? Hey Harry, Mione, you in here?"

"We're here, Sirius, and may I just say that I will be speaking with Madam Bones about your deportment," Hermione huffed as she glared at Sirius for just noticing that she and Harry were present.

"Hermione, you know how he gets when Nana bites off something he thinks is too dangerous for her to do alone. He worries, so he drinks... Not that it is in any way a good coping mechanism!" Harry quickly backtracked at Hermione's glare. "Hullo there, I'm Harry Potter, and this is my friend, Hermione Granger."

"Jessica Jones, P.I.," Jessica held out her hand and Harry gladly shook it.

"Oh! We're doing full introductions with our powers, right?!" Hermione changed her tune so quickly that Jessica just knew that the girl was having PMS, "Hermione Granger-Carter, Witch! He's Harry Potter Lord of House Potter and Heir Black, Wizard!"

"Hermione," Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Does anyone have some chocolate or Dr. Pepper on them? It's the only way to get her back to her normal self at this point..."

"Here," Jessica handed Hermione a Midnight Milkyway candy bar.

"Thank you!" Hermione chirped before ripping open the wrapper with gusto and inhaling the chocolate.

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry sighed in relief.

"So, Dr. Pepper? Do they have that in England?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Yes, they do," Hermione smiled happily. "It's the one thing my parents said I could have, besides Chocolate, one week out of every month. They're Dentists."

"I see," Jessica looked at Harry in concern.

"She'll be fine in a few minutes, once the caffeine kicks in," Harry whispered softly to ease the other woman's worry.

Deciding to change the topic, Jessica turned to Sirius, "So, what do we start with first?"

Sirius smiled, "Glad you asked! We need to start by clearing your min-"

"Sirius Orion Black," Nana made him jump in fright as she appeared behind him without warning.

"Nana, what happened to your meeting?" Sirius winced as he looked at her.

"Dr. Strucker is chatting with Viper and Matt," Nana stated coolly. "Now, what phrase did you just use?"

"I'm sorry?" Sirius winced as he remembered what Nana had told him about her vision of Snape, "I'm going to tell them how to do it! I promise!"

"Good boy," Nana cooed at her brother, and petted his head half jokingly. "I'll be sure to let Amelia know you can listen when you choose to."

"Thank you, little sister," Sirius forced a grin, and waited until she left the room. "Damn, she's scarier than my mum ever was, and my mum was evil."

"I heard that," a voice came from behind Sirius, making him shriek and jump at the same time.

"I'M SORRY!" Sirius shrieked.

"Gotcha!" Mukuro smirked as he and Chrome appeared in front of their uncle.

"You little pranksters!" Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

"We're just a chip off the ole block, aren't we, Oji-san?" Chrome smiled.

"That you are, but I need to get seriously Sirius and start teaching these three Occlumency. Did you want to help?" Sirius asked them hopefully.

"No, Mama said not to," Chrome shrugged.

"But don't worry, we'll be back to test your teaching abilities later," Mukuro smirked as they both vanished.

Sirius sighed, "Kids, gotta love 'em."

* * *

Back in the hotel restaurant, Viper and Matt were going over the fine details with Dr. Otto Strucker...

Viper scowled, "So, you want to go with Nana to get new recruits and the evacuees? That isn't doable. Each person is different. What we can do is see if any are willing to meet with you, once they've decided to come in. Your specialty is in biology, while your wife's is in psychology. If your wife was the one to ask this, we'd have no issues, but because you don't have her skill set, it won't happen. Mou. Now, stop wasting our time, and tell us what you really want."

Dr. Otto Strucker swallowed before squaring his shoulders, "I want my son and his family to be safe."

"Mou, that's what we're going to do. There's no need for legal issues on this, is there Murdock?" Viper turned an annoyed gaze to Matt.

"Actually, I don't think so, unless Nana plans to employ him, or have someone else employ him within your family," Matt stated.

"Mou... Lal has been saying that they've got a few backed up cases left over when CEDEF was run by the idiot. Are you interested in working for an intelligence agency that has some tentative ties to the mafia?"

"How tentative?" Otto asked curiously, as Viper passed a few confidentiality forms over to him, which he quickly read through and signed.

"Mou... They're slowly going legitimate, and their future Boss plans to take them back to Vigilante status. Though, they do have a connection to an assassination group," Viper admitted.

"I'd like to meet with whomever would be my employer, and this Boss you speak of, but it does sound a bit better than my current occupation," Otto replied calculatedly.

"Mou, that can be arranged. Welcome to the mafia, Otto Strucker," Viper smirked as Otto returned the papers.


	24. Chapter 24

**What's A Flerken?**

* * *

Nana was chatting with May about evacuation action plans when Tsuna barreled into the room, "Xanxus! Pirate!"

Nana raised an eyebrow at the mention of a pirate, "Is he dark or fair skinned?"

"Dark," Tsuna gasped out as he tried to catch his breath, his hands on his knees as he was bent half over.

"I see Xanxus brought Nicholas Fury with him. Are they fighting downstairs, Tsu-kun?" Nana frowned.

"Hai!" Tsuna nodded to her frantically.

"I see. I will be back in a few minutes," Nana informed May. "Tsuna, stay with May."

"Hai Mama," Tsuna sighed in relief that he didn't have to deal with the mess Xanxus and that pirate guy were making.

* * *

Nana stormed down the stairs, before turning to Chrome and Mukuro as she passed them, "Please enter former Agent of SHIELD Nick Fury's office from shield and retrieve the cat. Do not let it open it's mouth."

"Hai Mama," the Mist twins mock-saluted and vanished.

Nana waited barely a few minutes before the twins were back with the cat, "Hello Goose, shall we go see your obnoxious human?"

* * *

Downstairs in the lobby, Xanxus was snarling and spouting explicitness like crazy, firing his guns at Fury, who was doing very well on dodging every shot and trying to get a few of his own in, "You cyclops! Stand the fuck still!"

"XANXUS DE VARIA VONGOLA! NICHOLAS JOSEPH FURY! THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Nana roared angrily.

Both men froze at the rage in that woman's voice, even if Nick didn't recognize her, he did recognize the cat in her arms, "The hell you'd get Goose?!"

"Nicholas, sit down and shut up or I'll let the Flerken loose on you. Xanxus, you're lucky Nonna isn't here to see your abysmal behavior! Now, start cleaning this mess up! You too Squalo!" Nana ordered, before she turned her evil eye on Nick, who surprisingly sat down. "Thank you. You are both lucky that we don't have any guests loitering down here at the moment. Now, Fury, what brings you to my hotel?"

"Someone broke into my files, so I hitched a ride with this brat to find out who-" Nick Fury began.

"Viper did it," Nana rolled her eyes. "Right now he's ironing out legal details for me. If you want to talk to him, you have to ask his boss, Xanxus, the guy you were trying to incapacitate. Now, Xanxus, this was Sharon Carter's previous employer, before he knew Hydra infiltrated his organization via Zola after World War Two."

"Just who are you lady?" Nick Fury blinked in surprise at her.

"Nana Yamamoto-Black, seer, and part-owner of the hotel you just shot up. Now, where is Ms. Hill and why didn't she stop you both from this foolishness?" Nana snorted.

"I was being detained by having to deal with the little Blood Prince," Maria Hill cleared her throat.

"Bel! It's wonderful to see you again!" Nana smiled, "Luna's been missing you. Maybe you could go talk to Mammon and get a portkey to see her? Or use his phone to talk to her?"

"Grazi, Nana," Belphegor smirked. "Shishishi!"

"I do hope Bel wasn't too much for you, Ms. Hill. Now, please have a seat, and we will wait to see if Nicholas has the capacity to speak civilly with Xanxus," Nana smirked as Nick glared at her, noticing that the Flerken was comfortably in her lap, and purring of all things. "And yes, Fury, I know about your cat fetish."

"C-Cat F-Fetish!" Nick Fury gaped at her in shock.

"I'm not sure what else to call it. Goose is such a good Flerken, after all," Nana smirked at the former director of SHIELD. "Now, what information have you gathered on my family and my business? I'd be happy to clear up any misunderstandings while we wait for Nicholas and Xanxus to apologize for roughing up the place, and each other."

"Scusa Ane," Xanxus muttered out as he picked up a pillow from the floor.

"Scuse accettate fratello," Nana replied. "Now that he's apologized to me, we just need to wait for him to apologize to Nicholas."

"Not a chance, Ane," Xanxus snorted in refusal.

"Do I need to call Nonna?" Nana raised an eyebrow at Xanxus.

"Still not apologizing to that man," Xanxus snorted and returned to cleaning.

"Nana, sorry to interrupt, but there's a phone call for you from Wilson Fisk," May was twitching.

"Nicholas, Xanxus, listen in, and keep quiet," Nana advised. "Hello?"

"Ah, Miss Yamamoto-Black, it's a pleasure to finally hear your voice. I wish to schedule an appointment with you and your partners so that we may settle the matter of you being in my hotel..."

"Mr. Fisk, it is inappropriate for you to call us here and any requests for appointments are to be given to our legal representation. I believe you are familiar with Mr. Murdock," Nana stated calmly. "Also, if you continue to harass my manager, I will make sure that there is a restraining order on you and your company. Seeing as we have nothing to talk about, I bid you good-day."

Both men watched as she hung up the phone, "Wilson Fisk wants your hotel?" Maria Hill frowned.

"He's also funded Hydra members in the past, and is funding anti-mutant groups, as well as a major investor in Trask Industries," Nana informed Hill.

"Should I kill him?" Xanxus scowled in annoyance.

"No killing, yet. That is an extreme solution," Nana pinched her nose, before going back to petting the Flerken. "I have the lawyer and Mammon working on it."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Yamamoto-Black, but what exactly is a Flerken?" Maria Hill asked curiously.

"Goose, the cat that Nicholas takes care of, is actually an alien disguised as a cat, and is called a Flerken. It's what took out his eye, due to Nicholas being too mushy with him," Nana smirked as Nick Fury gaped in slight horror that she knew the real reason his eye was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Fisk's Possible Plan**

* * *

Nana wanted to laugh at Fury's shocked face, but she knew that this needed to be done, "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, what do you want, Nicholas?"

"Right now, I want Goose and my files," Fury grumbled in annoyance.

"Sorry to contradict you, sir," Maria Hill interrupted his grumbling. "Mrs. Yamamoto-Black, we also need to know what your plans in regards to Captain America and the Avengers? Not to mention these hotels of yours and the others that you've begun to employ..."

"Quite simply, Viper has your files, talk to him. Goose is fine where he's at and free to leave when he wishes. Lastly, we're the Powered People Underground. My plans in dealing with Steve Rogers and his team are to treat them as allies and friends. Now, any idea why Wilson Fisk is trying to steal our property, when the Underground isn't even up and running, nor have the plans about it left this building?" Nana inquired.

"It's not?" Fury blinked at her in confusion, "Then why were you seen at the Xavier Mansion?"

"Because I was seeking a way to help Charles and his students escape, when push comes to shove it will be needed," Nana informed him. "We have a few contingency plans in place and will activate them only if needed. What does that have to do with Fisk going after my business and family?"

"You said he's cozied up to the anti-mutant community. If he's seen that you have the potential to be a major player, and you're colluding with mutants, well..." Fury shrugged at the obviousness of the most likely reason for him to be going after the Hibari Clan. "Then there's the fact that you employed Nelson, Murdock, and Page."

"Okay, you've made your point, but how the hell do I get him off my back and away from us?" Nana frowned in annoyance.

"Mr. Murdock would be best left to dealing with that," Maria Hill stated. "I could even assist him, if you agree to keep Fury's status of living... quiet, among other things."

"That's up to Matt, Xanxus, and Mycroft Holmes. I don't plan to say anything about rumors of your demise being premature, Nicholas. However, if you wish something in writing, I'll have Viper and Matt draw something up for your peace of mind," Nana smirked at him. She knew that she had Fury exactly where she wanted him, even if he hadn't been in her original plan.

"Fine. But I want him to sign it too," Fury glared at Xanxus.

"Not a chance in-" Xanxus began in annoyance, only to have Nana silence him with a look. "Fine, but Viper's writing the contract, Murdock can overview it."

"Is that agreeable, Nicholas? Agent Hill?" Nana asked cheerfully.

"Peachy," Nick Fury snorted.

"That would be agreeable," Agent Maria Hill nodded her assent.

"Then we'll go to see them. Follow me, please," Nana smirked as Goose jumped up to her shoulder. "I'm rather glad you're a nice, well behaved Flerken, Goose. Shall we gentlemen?"

"I blame Coulson," Fury grumbled under his breath.

"Sir, you can't blame Phil for this one, you're the one that attacked her brother," Maria Hill informed him, making sure to keep up her no-bullshit attitude.

"Coulson is the reason that I have this type of luck!" Fury threw up his hands in frustration, not noticing that Nana and Xanxus were both trying not to laugh at how comfortable he was in their presence. It was rather amusing, as he was an unawakened Lightning, while Agent Maria Hill was a Misty-Rain.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Xavier's School for the Gifted...

Charles had been yanked from his chair by Logan, as people in military uniforms breached the perimeter of the school. The alarms were blaring angrily, "Everyone stay calm, get everyone into the sub-levels. We will evacuate, now." Charles broadcast to all of the minds of his students and teachers. The few students that had been on the greens of the property raced inside, and those that couldn't were helped in by those that could.

"Chuck, we need to activate that thingy they gave us," Logan barked out as he motioned for the kids to keep moving into the lower levels of the building.

"Underground Sanctuary," Charles stated as they made their way into the sub-levels, only to gape as a portal-like device opened up and on the other side was a lobby, "Everyone, go through the portal. It's safe there. Go now. Help the younger children make it. We will contact your parents and guardians as soon as we are all safe."

* * *

At the Hibari New York...

"What the...? Aunt May, why is there a portal and a bunch of kids suddenly streaming into the lobby?" Peter asked his aunt worriedly.

"What? Mr. Yamamoto!" May flagged the man down as she pointed at the lobby where there were a rather large and growing larger group of kids and a few adults coming through a portal.

"Kuso," Tsuyoshi hissed. "It's all right, May, Peter, they're friendlies. Looks like..." Tsuyoshi looked the crowd over, only to locate a large blue mutant with claws and fangs, "It's Xavier's School. They're allies. Must have been an attack if they used the portal. If anyone else does that, let one of the kids or us know. It'll be refugees."

"How should we deal with them?" Peter asked nervously.

"With kindness. I'll help get them settled in and talk to Nana about setting up a procedure for when this happens again," Tsuyoshi sighed. "Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I'll go deal with them. May, stay here and watch the desk, until we get someone else to help. Peter, get Nana and some of the kids, if you can't find Mai, Skull, or Sirius."

"On it!" Peter raced off through the halls. He skidded to a stop as he almost ran directly into Nana and a one-eyed man that looked like a pirate, "Xavier! Portal! Here!"

"Charles used the portal and they are here?" Nana frowned, something was off, she hadn't seen this coming so soon. "Xanxus, get Nick and Maria to Viper and Matt. Squallo, I need you to come with me, I may need your lung capacity. Peter, lead the way."

"Right!" Peter scrambled to turn around and race back the way he had come.

"Voi, this isn't something you foresaw?" Squallo frowned worriedly.

"It's not," Nana replied coolly.

"Joy," Squallo scowled sarcastically.

"My thoughts exactly," Nana murmured as they followed Peter Parker towards the main lobby.

* * *

In the Sanctum...

A large green figure fell through the ceiling, only to shrink into a smallish man. He barely managed to gasp out, "Thanos is coming!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

"Who?" Doctor Strange blinked at the man who had once been a Jolly Green Giant, only to revert into a shrimpy looking egg-head. Replaying a few conversations he'd had with Harry and Hermione over the last few days, via Flame Phone, he understood who the man was... "Dr. Bannister?"

"Banner. Where am I?" Bruce Banner corrected automatically.

"Inside the New York Sanctum," the Chinese man, later to be identified as Wong, frowned curiously.

"New York... Heimdall and Thor sent me to Earth to warn everyone that Thanos is coming. The universe is in danger! Did I really make it back?"

"You did, is there anyone Wong could call to get you to explain better who this Thanos is?" Dr. Strange rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Tony. Tony Stark!"

"Really? That glory hound?" Wong shook his head in annoyance.

"If he'll tell us more after he talks to him, so be it," Dr. Strange grumbled as he opened up a portal between the N.Y. Sanctum and wherever Tony Stark might be... Which happened to be Central Park. "Tony Stark? I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me. Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way."

"I'm sorry, are you giving out tickets to something?" Tony asked him incredulously.

"We need your help," Dr. Strange replied coolly. "Look, it's not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake."

"And who's "we"?" Tony demanded.

Bruce walked slowly up from behind Dr. Strange and the glowing portal, "Hey Tony."

"Bruce," Tony gaped at the sight of the missing scientist.

"Hey Pepper," Bruce greeted Tony's wife.

"Hi," Pepper blinked at him in shock.

"Oh," Bruce sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Tony asked worriedly as Bruce leaned toward him and gave him a huge hug. Making Tony stare at Strange in confusion, as Bruce wasn't a hugger.

"Before you get too involved with this happy reunion, I feel obliged to call a few of my friends to the party," Dr. Strange snorted in annoyance, as he dialed the Flame Phone again. "It's me. There's been a new development. Ever heard of Thanos?"

* * *

On the other side of the line...

"The hell!" Nana fumbled with her phone in shock, "Did you just say Thanos?!"

"Yes. I have a Bruce Banner here, that is saying that he's coming here. I need all the information that you have on this alien-" Dr. Strange began.

"I've been getting glimpses, but it's not a lot. It's almost as if something has been blocking me lately, vision wise," Nana pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and her forefinger.

"It's rather loud over there, what's going on?" Strange grumbled in annoyance.

"Xavier's was attacked, where do you think I sent them in case of an emergency?" Nana sighed tiredly, "Look, I can't help you much with Thanos, right now, but I can tell you that I will meet whomever is willing to fight in New York and take them to the place where Thanos will land... Which happens to be Wakanda. There's a few other bits and pieces, Strange, but they are eluding me at this point. I'm not really sure what I can do to help, but you have it."

"My thanks. Is there anyone that you can spare?" Strange asked hopefully.

"Not at the moment. I'm busy doing clean-up, but if you see someone trying to help you fight, I sent who I could," Nana replied hurriedly. "Got to go, before a pyro decides to attempt to burn a magical tapestry."

*Click*

Nana hung up the phone before she turned to Squallo, "Let her rip, Shark."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" that was all it took for Squallo to have all of the children's attention, and the adults as well.

"Thank you, Squallo. Hello! My name is Nana! I'm your temporary host! I need all teachers to head to the front desk, briefly! Any students caught destroying property will have latrine duty! If you don't know what that is, ask Logan!" Nana smirked as the little fire-bug put down the lighter, before it would have set the tapestries aflame. "Children, welcome to the Hibari New York Hotel! We will be relocating you and your parents or guardians, as soon as we can locate them to another safe house! In the meantime, once we've talked a few things over with your teachers, we will assign you temporary rooms and roommates! For now, I need you all to keep calm, as we need to make sure that everyone made it through!"

"Nana, every child and adult made it through," a soft English accent filled her ears.

"We made it, Fox, now do ya have a chair for Chuck, or what?" Logan rolled his eyes as he was now carrying Charles Xavier in a princess carry.

Nana let loose a tired chuckle, "Peter, could you please get wheelchair for Charles?"

"On it, Nana!" Peter Parker zoomed off to get one from a hidden area behind the front desk.

"I'm glad you made it safely. Charles, you've kind of come at a bad time..." Nana bit her lip nervously. "Have you ever heard of Thanos?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Alien Visions**

* * *

A few days later at the Hibari in New York, they were lucky that they had gotten everyone assigned rooms, roommates, and adult floor monitors. The Hibari Clan was up day and night, trying to locate all of the student's families. Luckily, they had Frank Castle, Jessica Jones, Danny Rand, Mercedes Knight, Colleen Wing, Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley, and Claire Temple that were able to go out, and bring back the families of the displaced kids. It was mostly successful, but it had been a grueling process.

"Are you sure I can't stay here and help you out with the Xavier kids, Aunt May?" Peter asked worriedly as he watched one of the mutant students walk through the walls with a book from Nana's private library.

"I'm sure, dear. Don't worry, I'll take care of it," May took in a deep breath. "Ms. Pride! Did Nana give you permission to loot her private library? No? Then hand it over and come with me, I believe that they need some help in the security room."

"Security? Why would I be able to help with that?" Kitty Pride blinked at her in confusion.

"Because, you're gifted with computers, and we need someone to see if we have any holes in our security," May smiled as Kitty shrugged, handed her the book, and off they went. "Have fun at school, Peter! Enjoy the field-trip!"

"I'd rather stay here," Peter grumbled.

"Peter, you do realize that Mama is sending Sirius along as your chaperone, right?" Tsuna mentioned as Peter walked past him.

"Really?" Peter winced.

"It's protection from Fisk. With everything going on, we haven't had the chance to expose Fisk," Harry popped up behind Tsuna, making the older boy jump.

"Harry, you're getting better at that," Tsuna smiled at him.

"Well, when my cousin is a future mafia-turned-legit vigilante group boss, one might as well learn the art of sneaking around. It could save my life, after all," Harry smirked at Tsuna, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me. Thankfully, Xanxus is going to support me, along with Mama and Nonna," Tsuna yawned tiredly.

"You had the late shift watching them, didn't you?" Harry frowned in annoyance.

"I took Mama's, she's been more tired lately," Tsuna shrugged. "Also, I've been having some odd dreams..."

"Hey Peter! Ready to get this field trip under way?!" Sirius smirked as he attempted and failed to sneak up on Peter, again.

"No, but I suppose I have to," Peter shrugged. "Well, hurry up Sirius, we have to go meet Ned before class."

* * *

A day earlier, in Wakanda...

"Captain, you need to locate the Vision and the Scarlet Witch," Luna wobbled a bit more than she should have had to.

"Why? What's going on, Luna?" Steve frowned worriedly. He'd come to learn to listen to the strange little girl, as she was more like a prophet of what was to come.

"Shuri will need to prepare her instruments, to extract the stone from the Vision before it is too late. The Titan is coming..." Luna's eyes rolled up in the back of her head before she passed out in Captain America's arms.

"Luna? Luna?" Steve was worried about the girl, so he took her to Princess Shuri, "She gave me a message to locate Vision and Wanda, and then she passed out."

"Was it vague?" Shuri frowned curiously.

"No, it was very easy to understand. Find and bring Vision and Wanda back here to you to extract the stone from Vision. Then she said that there's a Titan coming?" Steve frowned.

"She may have caused her own black-out, by telling you her prophecy in non-riddle format. She must have figured that time was of the essence," Shuri frowned. "She will be fine, but I will caution her against doing it again."

"Got it. Prep your surgical instruments, and keep an eye on her, for me?" Steve asked Shuri.

"Of course, Captain," Shuri nodded and began to prep for her next patient. Who, she had learned earlier from Wanda, was mostly machine.

* * *

An hour later in Edinburg...

Vision and Wanda were intercepted by Captain America, "Vision, Wanda, we have intel that Vision is in danger. We need to get you both back to Wakanda."

"Captain, I thought we'd agreed that my time with Vision was my own?" Wanda scowled.

"Luna said someone was after Vision and the stone in his head. We've got a way to separate the two," Steve informed Wanda. "He'll be able to live without the stone."

"Viz?" Wanda looked to him.

"Let's do it, Wanda," Vision agreed. He had heard about Luna from Wanda, on one of their previous dates.

Of course, the moment Vision agrees to go with Steve, and the rest of the Wakandan Avengers, they were attacked.

* * *

Back in New York...

"Is that another space ship?" Tony was a bit pissed off over the fact that he had to deal with yet another alien invasion.


	28. Chapter 28

**Holy Space-Balls!**

* * *

Peter had made it to school on time, with Sirius, and while Sirius sat at the back of the bus, per the teacher's plea for some non-preteen conversation, Ned and Peter shared a seat, and that was when Peter's eyes bugged and he hissed, "Holy Space-Balls! Ned, I need you to create a distraction!"

Ned, the only friend that knew he was Spider-Man before Aunt May took the job at the Hibari, was only too happy to help, "Holy shit! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship!"

"What's going on?" a random student yelled, as they all congregated to the back of the bus, Sirius barely managed to squeeze his hand through a gap, and shoot a tracking spell on Peter, just as he jumped out an emergency exit window.

"What's a matter with you kids? You never seen a spaceship before?" the bus driver, Stan, growled in annoyance at them.

"Peter?" Sirius called out softly in worry as the kid sling-shoted off the bridge & webbed his way towards the spherical spaceship.

* * *

It took Sirius a while before he could get out of the hoard of students clogging up the back, but once he did, he disillusioned himself and with a slight *POP* he apparated to the one place that his tracker was telling him Peter Parker had gone... Central Park. Of course, Central Park has a lot of ground to cover, so he went with something a bit nearer to the middle of it, only to curse, as his tracker told him that the kid was closer to the side near Stark Tower.

"Damn it! Parker, are you sure your last name isn't Potter?!" Sirius grumbled as he finally found Peter and made himself visible, again.

"Oh, hey Mr. Black," Peter winced as he got up from being propelled into a fountain. "What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?!"

"Stark? You aren't supposed to be near the kid," Sirius waved his wand, as he deflected shrapnel away from a man that was in a suit. "You okay, kid?"

"I'm good! Can we ignore the rules until after we get rid of this guy?" Peter winced.

"Uh, he's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard," Tony Stark answered stiltedly.

"Oh yeah?" Peter was grabbed by the claw-like thing, twirled about like he was on a bad carnival ride, and released into the air, where Sirius' spell caught him

"Kid knows about wizards, Stark, be more specific," Sirius growled as he gently set Peter down on the ground, and focused on the big robotic-like alien that they were fighting. "Confringo! Bombarda!"

"Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it," Tony ordered to get Peter away from the worst of the fighting.

"On it!" Peter yelled as he took off.

"Stark, if anything happens to that kid-" Sirius growled as he ran through a few more spells, "Impedimentia! Depulso!"

Tony froze for a second after he heard something the kid told him over the comms, "Hang on, kid."

Sirius' spells slowed down the alien, but he still was able to pin Tony Stark with a strip of metal, to the ground, and was about to shish-kabob him, when a small portal opened up in front of the charging alien and dropped it into the tundra, Stark pushed off the metal as the portal closed on an alien hand trying to grasp it's way back through, slicing it off, "Wong, you're invited to my wedding."

As Tony shot off towards where he knew Peter was, Sirius twitched, "I've got a kid to save. Thanks for the assist."

Suddenly, a motorcycle flew towards the man, and he climbed on it, and flew off into the sky like a rocket.

"Was that a man on a flying motorcycle?" Bruce Banner blinked in confusion as he looked at where the man had been before.

"Different type of wizard," Wong shrugged.

Bruce picked up a cell phone that Tony had dropped, only to turn and see Wong using another portal to get back into the Sanctum, "Where are you going?"

"The time stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?"

"I'm gonna make a call," Bruce blinked at the phone in his hands. The portal closed behind Wong and that's when Bruce blew the dust off of the flip phone and called for help.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the spaceship...

Sirius had managed to get himself, the motorcycle, and Peter inside the crazy alien spaceship, "Parker, stay close."

"You ever fight aliens before, Mr. Black?" Peter whispered nervously.

"This is a first. And for the last bloody time, call me Sirius," Sirius griped at the kid. Sirius pulled out a mirror, "Nana, we've got a problem. The kid and I were abducted by real life aliens. Stark is here, and Strange is being held hostage by the aliens."

Nana's eye twitched, "You WHAT?!"

"Shhh! Keep it down, little sister," Sirius hissed. "We kinda stowed away and are trying to avoid being used as probing meat sacks."

"Oh, and what exactly do you want me to tell Peter's Aunt May?! I'm sorry that my stupid brother, and Stark, got themselves and your nephew hi-jacked by aliens and are in outer space?!" Nana was furious enough that her flames were visible.

"Um, hi Mrs. Yamamoto-Black, do you normally have gold and purple eyes, and gold flames around you or is it just Sirius' mirror? Wait, you're talking through a mirror?! That's so cool!"

"Peter, focus," Nana ordered. "Sirius, make sure that he doesn't get hurt. Peter, do what Sirius says, unless it's something stupid."

"Got it!" Peter agreed.

"Of course," Sirius began, then he blinked and looked again at his sister. "That wasn't very nice, baby sister."

"Work with Stark, and get home," Nana ordered. "I have to go tell his Aunt May and Amy that you may not be coming back..."

"We'll do our best, Nana," Sirius sighed tiredly.

"Make sure you do. Over and out," Nana disappeared from the mirror.

"So, when do I get one of those?" Peter asked hopefully.

"If we ever get back to earth, I'll make sure that your Aunt gets one while you have the other, in case you do something this stupid ever again," Sirius sighed. "Let's find Stark and Strange."

"Oh, right, did I mention that I met Dr. Strange before?" Peter added as he followed Sirius to where Sirius had just seen Tony try to hide.

* * *

After witnessing Tony freak out and compliment Strange's magic cloak...

"Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty..." Peter hung from the rafters and dropped down to the small ledge Stark was hiding on.

"What the..." Stark gaped in shock.

"I know what you're gonna say..." Peter started.

"You should not be here," Tony frowned.

"I was gonna go home-" Peter continued.

"I don't want to hear it," Tony was now annoyed.

"But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way..." Peter kept steamrolling through like a train-wreck.

"And now I gotta hear it," Tony looked incredulously at the kid.

"-and kinda stuck to the side of the ship, before Sirius pulled me in. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way," Peter had no idea that he was being a motor-mouth and sticking his foot deeper into his mouth.

"Damn it," Tony breathed deeply to calm his temper.

"So, if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here," Peter finished.

"What did you say?" Tony was livid.

"I take that back," Peter stuttered. "And now, I'm here in space."

"Yeah, right where I didn't want you to be," Tony stalked up to Peter and looked him dead in the eyes. "This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. This is a one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through."

"No, I did think this through," Peter replied argumentatively assured of his righteousness.

"You could not have possibly thought this through," Stark argued back.

"You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood," Peter stated. "Okay, that really didn't make sense, but you know what I'm trying to say."

"Come on. We've got a situation. You coming too, Gandalf?" Tony smarted off to Sirius.

"The name is Sirius Black, and I've already gotten chewed out by my sister for letting the kid get this far. She's informing the kid's Aunt, and if you want, we might be able to get a hold of someone for you. Anyone you need to talk to?" Sirius asked.

"Pepper Potts, my fiancee, but we've got a wizard to save right now," Tony grumbled. "Did your parents seriously name you Sirius?"

"Imagine their shock that I'm rarely serious, except in life and death situations?" Sirius smirked. "Oh, and I'm the black sheep of the Black's."

"Lovely, we are like a walking joke. We have a smart ass, a stupid kid, and a genius in a tin can," Tony grumbled.

"Oh, and Mr. Stark, technically, he's a sorcerer, Sirius is a wizard," Peter clarified.

"Kid, if I hear anything else out of your mouth-" Tony warned.

"Peter, stop while you're ahead," Sirius added. "So, how we gonna save Strange?"

"Kid, see him down there, we have to save him, so any plans? Shoot," Tony was still in a mood.

"Um... Okay, did you ever see this really old movie, _Aliens_?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Landings!**

* * *

At the Hibari Hotel, in New York...

Nana was trying to calm down as she prepared herself to rip off the band-aid and tell May everything about Peter that she didn't know. This probably - no, definitely - wouldn't end well, "May, I have some bad news. Could you please have a seat?"

"How bad?" May asked worriedly.

Nana looked right at May and said it, "Peter's Spider-Man. He and Sirius were abducted by the alien spaceship that was near Central Park. Tony Stark is with them, and apparently, they're trying to rescue Dr. Strange from the aliens."

May looked at Nana's worried and pinched expression, "You're not lying. I knew Peter was up to something. Far too many cobwebs in his room, but somehow I'm not really surprised. He does have what you and Hermione call a saving people thing, after all."

Nana gaped at May, who was taking it cool as a cucumber, "I'm shocked you're taking this so well."

"I've suspected something was up for a while now. Stark wasn't exactly subtle when he wandered into my house to see Peter. I figured he was safer than Fisk. I was right. So, Sirius is with him?"

"Yes, I'm sure they're doing something idiotic, like committing mutiny or something," Nana sat down next to May with a heavy sigh.

"No doubt, but with Peter's brains, and Sirius penchant for getting out of messes... I believe that they will be fine," May took Nana's clammy hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Right," Nana let out a sigh of relief. "Now that that's over with, could you stay here with Charles and watch the hotel? Most of the family and a few of Charles' students are planning to meet up with the rest of the Avengers in Wakanda. Luna mirror called me and said we'd be needed."

"Of course," May smiled understandingly at Nana. "I'll help Charles hold down the fort."

"Thank you, May," Nana hugged the woman tightly. "You're a great friend."

"You are too, Nana," May reassured the slightly younger woman. "You are too."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in space...

Tony, Sirius, Peter, and the cloak had managed to rescue Strange from his alien captor by creating a hole in the ship that sucked out the alien, and then Tony used nanites to create a plug. They were discussing how to attempt to turn the ship around vs. not and agreeing to take the fight to Thanos, when Sirius spoke up, "Does anyone else notice that the steering columns require rather large fists?"

"Great moral compass," Tony snorted as he walked towards Peter and then tapped him on each shoulder. "Kid, you're officially an Avenger now. You too, Bo-Peep."

Surprisingly, Sirius got the Bo-Peep reference, Peter was speechless, but Sirius had one question, "What's an Avenger?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Peter asked worriedly as the view screen looked odd.

Strange winced, "I think we're here."

"I don't think this rig has a self-parking function," Tony's eyes widened as the ground got closer to them. "Get your hand inside the steering gimbal. Close those around it. You understand?"

"I got it," Peter nodded.

"This was meant for one big guy, so we gotta move at the same time," Tony warned.

Sirius grabbed onto Peter's side to help him steady his shaking arms, then Peter spoke, Okay! Okay! Ready?"

"We might wanna turn!" Sirius warned.

"TURN! TURN! TURN!" Peter yelped worriedly as the ship started to break away during their crash.

Sirius saw that Peter and Stark had this, and Strange walked up in front, throwing up a shield of sorts, Sirius decided that a few of his own couldn't hurt, "Aressto Momentum! Spongify! Protego Maxima!"

"Seriously? Slow down, sponges, and protection?! What the hell is all that latin about?!" Stark snarked as they came in for their crash landing... and then he bounced off of what felt like a cushion, instead of hard metal. "Remind me not to question your choice of latin words again. That was close."

"Everyone all right?" Strange asked worriedly, realizing that they really hadn't had as rough of a landing as he had anticipated.

Sirius gave a thumbs up, as he sat down on the floor to gather his wits and magic. That's when peter descended from the ceiling, "Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something and I eat one of you, I'm sorry."

Tony's eye twitched, "I do not want to hear another single pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?"

"I'm trying to say that something is coming," Peter stated.

"What's pop culture?" Sirius asked Dr. Strange.

"You don't want to know," Strange replied in annoyance.

That's when something rolled up between the four of them and blasted them off of their feet, into Sirius' Cushioning Charm, Peter just couldn't help himself, "Was that a Force Grenade? Are they Sith?"

That's when a few figures raced at them, one was an ugly green colour, who was yelling just as he threw something sharp towards Strange, "THANOS! AHHHH!"

"Something isn't right here," Sirius disillusioned himself and made sure that Peter had a protego in front of him, while someone in a mask with hair attacked Tony. Ugly green dude continued attacking Strange, and an antenna girl was creeping up on Peter.

Peter freaked out and was shooting web at the girl alien, "Ahhh! Please don't put your eggs in me!"

"Stay down clown," mask with hair shot at peter.

Only to have Sirius reveal himself with another, "Protego! Leave the kid alone, mask-boy."

Ugly green was fighting Strange's cape... "Die. Blanket. Of. Death!"

And it ended in a semi-stand off, with Sirius and Peter in a mexican stand-off, with Stark ready to blast the ugly green man.

That's when mask-man decided to speak, "Okay, everybody stay where you are. Chill the 'eff out. I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where is Gamora?"

"Yeah, I'll do you one better! Who's Gamora?" Tony made his face now visible.

"Are we talking Biblical references?" Sirius cocked his head at the now visible human face of the mask-man.

"No! Where is-Wait, the Bible? As in-" the mask-free-man began, only to be interrupted by ugly green.

"I'll do you one better. Why is Gamora?"

"Drax, that made no sense," mask-free-man closed his eyes in annoyance. "Now, why are you talking about Jesus and the Bible? I thought only Terrans knew about that? But I'm getting off topic, now, if you four don't start talking and tell me where Gamora is, I swear that I'm gonna find Thanos and stick you all up his giant purple-"

"Wait, Thanos? You think we're with him?" Strange blinked in surprise. "Alright, let me ask you this, one time. What master do you serve?"

"Isn't Earth another word for Terra, like Terrafirma?" Peter asked curiously. "So, you're from Earth, right?"

"I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri," mask-free-man glared at Peter.

"Yeah, that's on Earth, dipshit," Tony glared right back at the weird man. "So, what are you hassling us for?"

"So, you're not with Thanos?" Peter asked.

"With Thanos? No, I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl. Wait, who are you?" the strange human asked.

"We're the Avengers, man," Peter told him, as he made his head-gear disappear.

"Oh, you're the ones Thor told us about," the antenna girl blinked in understanding.

"You know Thor?" Tony stared right back at antenna girl.

"Yeah, tall guy, not that good looking, needed saving," the strange human snorted.

"Where is he now?" Strange frowned.

"Getting some thing at the forgey-thing. We're the Guardian's of the Galaxy, I'm sure you've heard of us. I'm Peter Quill, but you can call me Star Lord," Peter Quill stated confidently.

"Cool! I'm Peter Parker! My code name is Spider-Man!" Peter piped up.

"Sirius Black, Wizard. Trash-can over there is Tony Stark, and that's Dr. Strange; he's the Sorcerer Supreme, and yes there's a difference between my powers and his," Sirius smiled at the flummoxed expression on Peter Quill's face. "I think I'll just call you Quill, so I don't confuse you and Peter too much."


	30. Chapter 30

**A Coalition of Heroes**

* * *

Nana was lucky she had managed to talk Charles into letting students above age 16 go off to fight with her in Wakanda, with his permission. Of course, they had to be sixteen, not that it made Jamie Maddox very pleased by that... "But Professor, I'm like my own personal army, yo!"

"Jamie, while that may be true, you simply don't have the training, and we don't have the time to make sure that you get it. We want to make sure that you're ready for if the worst occurs, and Thanos kills over half the population, like Ms. Lovegood says may come to pass. We're going to need you then, and you'll be prepared to take him down," Professor Xavier gently squeezed his shoulder.

"I still wanna go, yo!" Jamie whined and pouted.

"Jamie, I actually need you to do me a huge favor. I need someone to watch over Aunt May & keep an eye out for other powered people while were gone. Can I trust you to oversee that? May just lost Peter, and well... I am taking Frank and his team with me. I need someone to be my eyes and ears here. Can you do that for me?" Nana asked honestly hopeful he'd accept.

"Why me? You're just giving me this job so I don't feel bad," Jamie pouted further.

"Actually, it's because you are a one-man army. There are few people that I'd trust with to keep the Hibari and it's true purpose, safe. You're one of them," Nana informed him honestly.

"Really?" Jamie looked at her hopefully.

"Really truly," Nana smiled understandingly.

"You want me, you got me!" Jamie grinned happily.

* * *

"Scott, Jean, are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Charles Xavier questioned his students as they headed towards the giant spear portkey that Luna had sent over.

"We have a chance to save people, Professor, we have and obligation to help them," Scott stated with certainty. He was headstrong, and nineteen. His new girlfriend Jean wasn't much better, at her eighteen years of age.

"Professor, it's not just the people fighting, but it's for the entire World. We need to help," Jean tried to make the telepath understand.

"I understand, Jean, I just wish that it wasn't needed," Charles Xavier sighed tiredly.

"Chuck, you know I'm goin' with the brats. I'll do my best ta get 'em back to ya," Logan told him.

"I know Logan, I just am not sure if we can beat this tyrant Titan," Charles tried to rub away his growing headache. "Do your best, and be safe. You all have my blessing."

"Hey, does that include me too? Even if you are a straight laced-fancy pants?"

"Wade, watch your language!"

"It's fine, Piotr," Charles reassured the younger metalic Russian. "Yes, that includes you as well, Mr. Wilson. I will pray for your safe returns."

"That's a first! But okey-dokey-artichokie!" Deadpool grinned, "It's killing time!"

"You sure we need to bring him along?" Frank Castle glanced in annoyance at Deadpool aka Wade Wilson.

"He's an assassin, but he's on our side, crude as he may be," Nana reassured the ex-soldier.

"I didn't mean just the assassin, I meant Magnet-boy and the crazy Xavier too," Frank glared.

"Magneto and Juggernaut may be two of the only people that are truly able to get Thanos when he least expects it, and they want to help. Of course, being reunited with his daughter might be making Erik more agreeable. Juggernaut is a bit of a loose cannon, but when it comes to someone else trying to wipe out his brother, Cain Marko won't allow it," Nana informed Frank.

"Fine, but I don't have to like them," Frank snorted as he turned back to his team to speak with Jessica Jones, Danny Rand, Colleen Wind, Bill & Charlie Weasley, Claire Temple, and Mercedes Knight.

"I see we're getting our usual welcome," Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto raised an eyebrow at Nana. "Even after he was the one to find us."

"Frank's just made that way. One too many betrayals can do that to a person. Now, how are you dealing with Pyro and Raven?"

"Pyro has agreed to come. Mystique will be staying here with Storm to protect the children and Charles," Erik replied coolly. "Now, you lured me here to find my chlidren. Where are they?"

"So far, we've only made contact with one. She's in Wakanda and has agreed to meet with you. Her twin brother died in the Sokovian incident. Her name is Wanda Maximoff," Nana told him. "I'm still looking into finding your other daughter."

"What is her name? Please?"

"Lorna, but she goes by Polaris, some days," Nana informed him. "I'm sorry, but we need to get our group together. Has anyone seen Gambit?"

"The Swamp Rat was hungry, sugar. He went ta get a bite to eat," the southern belle's drawl made Nana smile.

"Thank you, Rogue."

"Did we come at a bad time?" Reed Strucker asked as he walked into the Hotel Lobby.

"Not at all, we're about to head off to Wakanda to stop the decimation of half of the life in the universe. We need a few people to stay here and protect the fort, so to speak. It might be best if you stay here. If something happens, we'll need people here to help get others to safety. A Mutant/Powered Person Underground, if you will. Talk to May Parker about your rooms," Nana smiled happy to see the man again.

"We're all packed Mama," Tsuna nodded to his Guardians as his step-father came up behind him.

"Shamal and Renato are preparing for our arrival in Wakanda," Tsuyoshi informed Nana.

"Great. Xanxus?" Nana looked to her brother.

"We're ready to roll out, we'll take the metal men with the Varia, the humorous assassin too," Xanxus agreed.

"Fon will be there, Lal and Colonello too. You sure you don't want to go, Skull?" Nana asked her Cloud.

"Someone with Flames needs to be here. Remus is staying in London, May is staying here. We can always send half the kids and some of the adults to London, but I may be needed here. Oh, but Mammon had me try to get that guy, Anthony Lang or something. We couldn't find him," Skull shrugged.

"Scott Lang, and he's probably helping someone else," Nana smiled knowingly. "He's part of our back-up. If anything happens, keep an eye on his stuff in California, and his family, got it?"

"You got it, Nana," Skull gave her a hug.

"Okay guys, let's head out!" Mai yelled.

A knock on the door stopped everyone, when four unknowns walked in, "Can anyone join this party? Or is it members only?"

"Anyone that wants to stop Thanos is welcome," Nana stated. "I'm Nana Yamamoto-Black."

"I'm Doctor Reed Richards, this is my fiancee Susan Storm, her brother Johnny Storm, and our friend and colleague, Ben Grimm."

"Nice to meet you and welcome," Nana smiled as she shook the man's hand. "Okay, let's move out, guys!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Heroes Fall**

* * *

Wakanda...

"When you said you were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world, this was not what I imagined," Okoye raised her left eyebrow.

"And what did you imagine?" T'Chala asked curiously.

"The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks," Okoye replied coolly.

That was when Steve Roger's plane landed, and they greeted him, only to bear witness to a loud *POP!* Suddenly, there were more people coming out of the little plane.

"Who are your friends?" T'Chala frowned.

"King T'Chala, it's an honor to meet you. I am Nana Yamamoto-Black. I trust Luna told you of our impending arrival?" Nana greeted T'Chala with a deep bow of her head.

"Lady Yamamoto-Black, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Who are your comrades?" T'Chala raised a curious brow.

"Think of them as additional support. My husband Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, and our sons, Tsunayoshi, Takashi, Ken, Chikusa, Mukuro, our daughter Chrome, and ward Hayato. My sister, Mai Hibari and her son Kyoya. My brother Xanxus de Varia Vongola and the Varia top assassins. My friends Kyoko and Ryohei. I'm certain that you've heard of Magento and the Juggernaut. Then we have Jean Gray, Cyclops, Rogue, Gambit, Wolverine, Deadpool, the Punisher, Jessica Jones, the Iron Fist, Colleen Wing, Bill and Charlie Weasley, our medic Claire Temple, Colossus, Mercedes Knight, Pyro, and the Fantastic Four," Nana introduced them. "Now, have you prepped the room for Vision?"

"Shuri is ready and waiting," T'Chala replied. "Is there a reason that Luna handed me this portkey?" T'Chala held out a bottle-cap in his left hand.

"Give it to Vision and it will get him there instantaneously," Nana stated calmly.

"I'm going with him," a woman in red with a heavy Sokovian accent stepped up next to Vision.

"Perfect timing, Ms. Maximoff. I'd like to introduce your biological father, Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto. He'll be going with you," Nana smiled as she watched Magneto eye her suspiciously. "It'll be fine, Erik, and this way you may be able to save her life."

Erik's eyes darkened in understanding, "Shall we be off to get this head-start you spoke of?"

"Of course," Vision eyed Magneto warily, as Vision was mainly metal and machine, and Magneto... well, his name said it all. Then, the three of them disappeared with a *POP!*

"Xanxus, we will be talking about you, the Varia, Kyoya, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Ryohei, Kyoko, Hayato, and Mukuro being stowaways, later," Nana informed her brother.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later...

"Something is entering the atmosphere," Okoye warned them.

"Avengers, roll out!" Steve Rogers ordered.

"Everyone, follow the Captain! Magneto, stay with your daughter and Vision," Nana nodded to him. "Tsuyoshi, shall we?"

"I do think it's time they saw Takashi's and my dance of blades," Tsuyoshi nodded to Nana. "Stay safe."

"I love you," Nana pecked his cheek, before going straight to Tsuna. "Ready to use our Flames, Tsu-kun?"

"Flames?" Johnny Storm raised a curious eyebrow.

"Let's just say that you're not the only matchstick in this place," Nana smirked as her eyes lit up gold. "Tsuna, you know what to do."

"I called Ranma and the rest for reinforcements, if they can make it here on time. If not, we do what we can," Tsuna nodded and put on his gloves. "I'll stick with Renato and Kyoya. Chrome, you and Mukuro stick to Mama. Hayato, go with the archers. Ryohei, Kyoko, go with the King's Guards."

"Ken, Chikusa, Mai, and Fon, with me," Nana ordered as her eyes glowed eerily, making the other super-people around them look at their family oddly. "Let's show them why you don't mess with the elements and our planet!"

"Varia! To their deaths!" Xanxus roared.

"To their deaths!" the Varia cheered.

"He's rather morbid, isn't he?" Rhodey stated as he was right next to Mukuro.

"Better the enemies deaths than ours," Mukuro snorted as he strode towards Nana, causing Rhodey to gape in surprise at him. "Isn't your Captain calling you to assemble, metal-man?"

"Boss-honey, was it a good idea to leave the Superbi sisters in New York?" Luss asked curiously.

"No, but shitty-shark would have had a panic attack," Xanxus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh Boss-honey! You do care!"

"VOI! Shut it, Luss!" Squalo growled out as he readied his sword and went to stand with the other two swordsmen.

"We've got more coming in outside the dome!" Rhodey announced as he watched something being dropped on the shield over Wakanda.

* * *

With Shuri, Vision, Wanda, and Magneto...

"It's too late, they're attacking. We need to destroy the stone now!" Vision stated worriedly.

"Lie back down, android," Magneto ordered, not liking the look on his daughter's face. "Your friends and allies will hold them off. I will be your last line of defense, and Wanda will destroy the stone as soon as you are free of it. You will not make my daughter cry, understood, machine?" Magneto used a bit of his magnetism to pin Vision to the table.

"U-Understood," Vision gaped at the surprising amount of pressure he felt on his frame.

"Good. Now get to work please, Princess," Magneto implored Shuri.

* * *

As the rest of the defenders of Wakanda raced to the edges of the shield, Rhodey stated, "I've got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line."

They met up with the armies of Wakanda, and that was when T'Chala walked up and shook hands with the leader of another tribe, "Thank you for standing with us, M'Baku."

"Of course, brother," M'Baku replied with a warriors arm clasp.

However, when the two heat signatures appeared at the edge of the force field, Captain America, T'Chala, and Black Widow walked up to converse with them.

Black Widow looked around, "Where's your other friend?"

"You will pay for his life with yours," the female alien with horns sneered at her. "Thanos will have that stone."

"That's not gonna happen," Steve stated flatly.

"You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood," T'Chala stared them down.

"Maybe, but we have blood to spare," the she-alien smirked knowingly. Lifting up her sword with a grunt, she let loose the hounds of war, and the chaos began.

Steve hurried back to the troops, where Bucky asked him, "They surrender?"

Steve grimaced, "Not exactly."

When the she-alien brought down her sword, the hoards of dog-like aliens began to swarm towards them en-mass. Bucky looked at those things and blinked, "What the hell?"

"Looks like we pissed her off," Natasha stated slightly nervous.

"You've got us at your back, Black Widow," Xanxus nodded respectfully to her. Natasha blinked in surprise at his admission, but accepted it, as Xanxus stood on her right, his assassination squad right behind him and the other Avengers in the front.

"Nice to know," Natasha stated.

"They're killing themselves," Okoye stated in confusion.

"They're trying to overpower the shield," Belphegor snorted in annoyance.

"Cap, if these things circle around the perimeter, there's nothing to stop them in between them and Vision," Bruce stated nervously.

"Then we better keep them in front of us," Steve frowned.

"How do we do that?" Okoye asked worriedly.

"We open the barrier," T'Chala sighed heavily. "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen... On my signal."

"This will be the end of Wakanda," M'Baku stated resignedly.

"Then it will be the noblest battle in history," Okoye replied stubbornly.

"Fall out! Wakanda Forever!" T'Chala led the battle cry.

"YAHHHHH!" the rest of the Wakandan's cheered, and then they all met in a mash of metal, weapons, and alien arms.

* * *

The battle field was a mess, Bruce was being over-run with the alien-dog-like-soldiers, when out of the blue, a rainbow bridge appeared! And thunder and lightning crackled through the air. One lighting strike bounced off of Steve's shield and into one of his enemies. It was then that a flying axe sailed through the air and killed the aliens on Bruce's Hulk-like suit with ease. It returned back to it's owner like a boomerang and there stood Thor in all his Asguardian glory! Along with a teenage plant-alien and a dressed raccoon that was holding a gun and walking on two legs.

Bruce opened up his helmet and laughed, "Haha! Oh man! You guys are so screwed now!"

"Bring me Thanos!" Thor roared angrily. Thor launched himself up into the air and came down with a large lightning strike blast radius, effectively killing many of the enemy.

As the fighting continued, Rocket was shooting up the place, "Agh! Come and get some space dogs!"

Not noticing that Bucky was behind him, but Bucky saw some larger dogs coming, grabbed Rocket's collar, and used him to cover his back, while he covered the Raccoon's.

"Get some! Get some! Get some! Come on! Get some!" Rocket yelled happily. When Bucky dropped him he asked, "How much for the gun?"

"Not for sale," Bucky grunted.

"Okay, how much for the arm?" Rocket asked. Bucky just gave him an annoyed look, and walked off. "Oh, I'll get that arm."

* * *

Thor was fighting closer to Steve, and Steve noticed something, "New haircut?"

"Noticed you've copied my beard," Thor grinned teasingly, and Steve shrugged. "By the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree."

"I am Groot!" Groot stated as he skewered five alien dogs with his branches.

"I am Steve Rogers," Steve introduced himself to the alien tree teen.

It was at that point that something came up from under the shield almost like a combination of a giant drill and a soil tiller, and then they separated and began to try to decimate the troops.

* * *

Nana growled in annoyance as she was fighting near Okoye, "I am a dog person, but alien dogs are not on my adoption list!"

"Good to know, Mama," Ken agreed, as he put in his wolf teeth. "Let's tear these fake-dogs to the ground!"

Only to for someone to stop an attack on Ken from behind, "Watch your back, Ken."

"Thanks Chikusa," Ken smirked as they worked back to back, again.

Fon and Mai were working in tandem, a unified force of martial arts and Flames, Lightning and Storm, combined. Nana knew that she would never top those two, but she could always assist. She guarded her Mist twins as they weaved illusions of Wanda fleeing from the tower with Vision. It was the one thing that might buy them some more time.

"Pretty lady, thanks for letting me out. I'm gonna kill these dogs. No one gets to hurt Xavier, but me!" Juggernaut roared as he blew past Nana and further into the fight. Right past Jean and Scott, who were teaming up with Logan, Rogue, and Gambit. It was great at how they were taking the dogs down, but they just kept coming.

Illusion Wanda appeared right in front of Okoye, Nana, and Natasha, stopping three of the tiller-like ships from mowing them down. Okoye cocked her head curiously at Natasha, "Why was she up there all this time?"

What they didn't notice was that the she-alien was communicating with another, "She's on the field, take it."

* * *

The alien entered Shuri's workshop, and tried to chop off the guard's head, only to be stopped by Magneto, "You aliens just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Shuri gaped in surprise at Magneto holding the alien for a split second, before going back to severing the last three connections, "Almost there..."

"I see they put me on the field, illusion-wise," Wanda smirked. "Those twins are very good."

"They do a passable job, daughter, but nothing beats the real one," Magneto smirked knowingly, only to have five more aliens attack him, almost overpowering him.

"Verdamnit," Wanda hissed and she created a shield to protect Shuri and Vision. Shuri just managed to sever the last connecting thread, when they were overpowered and the first attacker pushed Vision out the window! "VIZ!"

"Focus here, daughter!" Magneto ordered as he tried to hold back the very strong aliens.

And focus she did, as she channeled her anger and blasted through all of the aliens in the room, "I'm getting to Vision."

"I will follow shortly," Magneto winced as he held his side. One of the devil-dogs had bitten him pretty badly.

"We can not stay here, there are more coming," Shuri informed them, as she slipped on a pair of gloves and leaped out the window, leaving Magneto and Wanda to follow her. Wanda flew out the window and right after Vision, leaving Magneto and Shuri behind her.

* * *

In the woods...

"Cap, that's him," Bruce informed them as a purple man appeared out of mid-air, and that is when the fighting began.

"Eye's up. Stay sharp," Steve warned, as he went to attack Thanos.

Thanos kept getting closer and closer to Vision, knocking out whomever was in his way like rag-dolls, including Cap. That was when Wanda pulled the stone out of Vision and tried to destroy it, only to watch as Vision passed out near the explosion of the stone. It was as if she'd killed him removing the stone from his head.

"No!" Wanda cried out in emotional pain.

"I understand, my child. Better than anyone," Thanos sighed.

"You could never," Wanda growled out.

"Today I lost more than you could know," Thanos rubbed her head soothingly. "But now is not the time to mourn. Now is no time at all."

Thanos rewound time, and then he took Vision's Infinity Stone. However, it also woke Visions up, slightly... "Wanda?"

Thanos reunited the stones in his gauntlet and screamed at the power he held, "Augh!"

Only to be impaled in his chest by Thor's axe, Stormbreaker, "I told you, you'd die for that."

As he pushed the axe further into Thano's chest, Thanos chuckled, "You should have... You should have gone for the head."

"No!" Thor yelled.

With a snap of his fingers, Thanos disappeared.

Steve held his aching side as he looked to Thor, "Where'd he go? Thor."

"Steve?" Bucky called as he looked at his metal arm oddly as it disintegrated and turned to dust, just like he did when he fell to the ground.

* * *

Nana froze as she felt something change. She handed Fon her mirror, "Give it to Pepper Potts, in case anything happens."

"Nana?" Fon looked at her worriedly as he took out another alien dog.

"I can't tell you more than that," Nana warned Fon.

"What do you mean?" Fon asked coolly as he quickly stashed the mirror away.

"We lost the battle, but we'll win the war, if we do things Strange's way," Nana told him as she took out two more aliens with her Flames, and then, she started to turn grey and blow away. "Tell Tsuna I love-"

Whatever she was trying to say was lost as she vanished.

"NANA!" Mai screamed in fear, only to see the look of horror at her own brother's face as he watched her outstretched hand blow away into dust, just like Nana.

* * *

"I am Groot..." Groot moaned sadly as he was disappearing too.

"Oh... No! No! No! Groot! No," Rocket got choked up as Rocket disappeared, as did Vision's metallic husk, Wanda, and Sam aka Falcon.

* * *

On Titan...

"Oh no! Kid!" Tony yelled worriedly.

"Please Mr. Stark! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!" Peter pleaded as he slowly faded from existence.

Sirius grimaced as he felt himself fading as well, "Stark, take this. Nana told me she'd get one to your Pepper. Just call her name..."

Sirius faded, and the mirror fell from where his once outstretched hand had been, landing right next to Tony. Tony could only stare at the mirror in shock.

Nebula just looked at Stark sadly, "He did it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York...

Fury sat in a car with Agent Hill, "Still no word from Stark?"

"Nothing yet. We've checked both hemispheres and still nothing," Hill replied. "Oh."

"What is it?" Fury asked curiously.

"Multiple bogies over Wakanda."

"Same energy signature as New York?" Fury asked.

"Ten times bigger," Hill murmured worriedly.

"Tell Klein we'll meet him at-"

"Nick! Nick! Nick!" Hill warned as he almost hit a swerving SUV. They stopped the car, got out and went to check on the driver, only to find out that the driver wasn't there.

"They okay?" Fury asked.

"There's no one here," Hill blinked in surprise.

Fury turned to the sound of helicopter blades and a crash that took out a few stories in a building, "Call Control. Code Red."

"Nick," Hill called his name again, only to be glancing at herself as she disintegrated.

"Hill!" Fury was now starting to freak out. He ran back to the car they'd been in reached into his bag in the back seat and snatched out a beeper, hitting the pager button. "Oh no. Mother..."

The pager dropped to the ground, and that's where it lay until Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov found it, when they were trying to locate Fury.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers Alert: If you haven't seen Endgame, don't read past this point!

**Aftermath of the Thanos Purge**

* * *

The Vanished. The Missing. Those Gone, But Not Forgotten...

There were many names of those that were labeled missing, and none of them felt quite true enough for Tsuna. He mourned, he was depressed, but in the end, he knew that he was waiting and searching for something to fix Thanos' Purge. Tsuna knew that his mother had to have left a breadcrumb somewhere, it was just a matter of finding it.

Of course, he realized that it wasn't in Wakanda. Those that remained out of all of their friends, family, and allies in Wakanda were: Lussuria, Gambit, Mukuro, Logan, Ben Grimm, Charlie Weasley, Colossus, Danny Rand, Takashi, Pyro, Fon, Ryohei, Ken, Levi, Captain America aka Steve, Rhodey, Bruce Banner, Thor, Rocket, Nebula, Okoye, M'Baku, & Natasha aka the Black Widow. But that was only in Wakanda, Tsuna had no idea who was left from their families in New York, London, Italy, Nerima, and Namimori.

It was then that he knew he had to make the calls to find out. He started with Namimori, "Moshi moshi?"

"Tsuna? Thank kami! What happened? Everyone just disappeared! Enma and I were in a conversation and then he was gone!"

"Tatsuya, are you the only survivor there?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Yes. There are a few people in Namimori, but the Disciplinary Committee and Hibari-sama vanished, as did three-fourths of the population of Namimori. Mochida-san is the only person we found from Nami-chu," Tetsuya stated calmly.

"Tetsuya, there's no easy way to say this, but... We lost to Thanos. He was an alien that wanted to wipe out half of the Universe, and he did so with a snap of his fingers. Mama is gone. The only ones we have left with Flames are Luss, Mukuro, Takashi, Fon, and Ryohei. I don't know about the other cities. I'll text you when I find out more, but right now, you're in charge at the Hibari Compound. I'll talk to Fon about what we should do once we've found out who in our family survived his Thanos' purge."

"Understood, Tsuna. I'll get Mochida-san to help me round up those less fortunate to take care of at the compound until further notice. It's what you and Mama would do..." Tetsuya choked out sadly.

"Thank you, my friend," Tsuna closed his eyes sadly and hung up the call.

"Tsuna, what are you doing?" Fon turned his worried eyes upon his adopted nephew.

"I just spoke with the only survivor of the Compound. It's Tetsuya. He's getting Mochida, and bringing anyone that they can help to the Compound until they hear from you or me," Tsuna closed his eyes. "I'm going to call the other Hibari locations to see if anyone else survived..."

"Tsuna, you don't have to be the one that-" Fon tried to stop Tsuna.

"Don't you want to know if May or the others made it? Mama knew this was coming, she hinted at it, Luna did too. They had to have told someone something!" Tsuna glared at his uncle in all but blood.

"Very well, but don't do it if it gets too much," Fon sighed tiredly. Already he could count his sisters, one brother-in-law, and one of his nephew's as M.I.A. He couldn't afford to loose anymore kin. It was bad enough that Tsuna had told him his other brother-in-law was also gone.

"I got this, uncle," Tsuna blinked back his tears, understanding what his uncle was dealing with. Tsuna dialed New York next, praying he'd get May Parker, only to get someone else, "Moshi Moshi, is May there?"

"It's Harry. Mrs. Parker vanished, Tsuna. I don't know what happened, but most of the mutant kids vanished. I mean the only adults here are Skull, Mr. Reed Strucker, and Ms. Raven. Jamie's still here, and Lambo and a few of the mutant kids, but the rest just disappeared. Hermione and Ron too. Tsuna, what happened in Wakanda?" Harry pleaded hopefully.

"Thanos won. I called Namimori first. He wiped out half the population of Earth. Mama's gone. Uncle Fon is the only Hibari left. Luss, Takashi, Mukuro, Ken, Ryohei, and I are okay... But the others are gone. Did Mama tell you anything? Anything before she left, Harry? It's important!"

"No, but I'll ask Jamie and the others. Tsuna, can you come get me? I don't... I don't have anyone else..." Harry whispered.

"I'll find a way to get to you. There are a few pilots still here, and Charlie's here. Call me if you find anything out. I'm here and I won't abandon you, okay?"

"Thanks Tsuna, see you soon," Harry shakily hung up the phone.

"Yeah... Soon," Tsuna grimaced as he looked at Fon. "Harry, Raven, Jamie Maddox, Skull, Lambo, Reed Strucker, and a few mutant kids are all that's left in New York."

"Skull's there? Then he'll make sure they stay safe," Fon comforted Tsuna.

"Yeah," Tsuna agreed. He then dialed the next location...

"Hullo?"

"Remus! Thank goodness! Did everyone else make it there?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

"Tsuna? Are you, Nana, Sirius, and Harry okay?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Thanos won, Remus. I'm okay, I'm in Wakanda, and Harry's okay in New York. I don't know where Sirius is, and Mama vanished. Who's still there, in London?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

"John Watson came by, his daughter and Sherlock vanished in each other's arms. Lal is here and reported that Mycroft is missing as well," Remus bit his lip. "I checked in with a few people in the Wizarding World, Minerva is the only contact out of the Ministry and Hogwarts that is still here. Whatever or whomever Thanos is, he wiped out almost everyone in the Wizarding World. They shut down Hogwarts. Any British magicals are to report to the Hibari London, so that we can set up a tutoring system, along with help and support. Lal's trying to gather the government and pull them together, since the entire Royal Family is missing, along with all of the Heads of the non-magical government. I am relieved that Harry is safe, but what are you doing in Wakanda?"

"We came to fight Thanos, we lost," Tsuna choked out, before he had his phone taken from him by Fon.

"Remus? It's Fon, Tsuna will call you back later. You're still in-charge of the Hibari in Britain, help who you can," Fon stated tiredly.

"Understood, Fon. Where will we all meet up at?"

"Right now, we're seeing who all survived from our family. I'll let you know when we figure out what to do next. Tsuna, Luss, a few mutants, Charlie Weasley, Ryohei, Ken, Mukuro, Skull, and Levi are the ones we know made it in New York. Tetsuya is gathering people in Namimori. I'll let you know if we find more," Fon stated.

"Thank you. Tell Tsuna that I'm sorry for his loss," Remus croaked out.

"Will do, thank you, Remus," Fon hung up the phone with a heavy heart, and dialed the next number.

"Thank heaven! Tsuna! Are you okay? Ranma and Ryoga vanished! Ranko is here, and Kasumi and Mousse, but-"

"Akane, it's Fon. Tsuna is okay, but he can't talk right now. Was I correct in assuming that you were all headed here to help stop Thanos?" Fon asked hopefully.

"We were about to hop a jet, when the airfield exploded. Planes crashed on the landing strip and Ranma and the others vanished," Akane stated.

"We lost to Thanos, Akane. He killed half the universe," Fon stated. "Once you gather everyone left, take them to the Namimori Compound. Tetsuya could use some help, and there's a lot of space there."

"Fon, most of the Nerima Wrecking Crew are gone. It's just me, Kasumi, Ranko, and Mousse. Even Dr. Tofu is gone," Akane informed him.

"Then gather any other stragglers and get them to Namimori. Tetsuya will help you. Tell him I sent you," Fon stated as he felt exhaustion creeping through him.

"Thank you, can you call us back tomorrow?" Akane pleaded.

"We will," Fon promised.

"We look forward to hearing from you, again," Akane let out a heavy sigh and hung up.

"One more call, Tsuna, and we'll be done checking," Fon promised.

"Thank you, Uncle Fon," Tsuna let out a shaky breath, as Fon dialed the last phone.

"Tsuna?" the phone was immediately answered.

"Dino, it's Fon. Tsuna's okay, but Thanos won. We're doing a head-count. Who made it out in Italy?" Fon asked flatly.

"Just me, and the Vindice somehow knew that this would happen, so I've got Iemitsu with me. He's more sane than he's been in a long time. He mentioned something about a blue stone. I wonder if that's how he got his brain scrambled or something? But what do you want me to do? The Mafia's pretty much wiped out," Dino informed Fon.

"I need you to get to London. Tell Remus Lupin and Lal that I sent you. Be careful with Iemitsu, he's not completely there," Fon warned.

"I know, Bermuda gave him to me in Flame suppression bracelets. I'll be careful, Fon. Take care of my little brothers, yeah?"

"Will do," Fon hung up the phone. "Dino and Iemitsu are the only survivors in Sicily. Dino said that the Mafia is pretty much wiped out. I told them to head to London... Tsuna, what are you doing?"

Tsuna had been writing on a piece of paper he'd had Charlie conjure for him, "It's a list of all the survivors of Thanos' purge. Someone on this list knows how to get everyone back, and I'm not going to stop until I find out who."

Fon and Tsuna gazed down at the list of names, hope and despair visible in both of their eyes as they looked at who all was left of their large family...

-Tsuna Yamamoto-Black

-Mukuro Yamamoto-Black

-Lambo Yamamoto-Black

-Takashi Yamamoto

-Ken Yamamoto-Black

-Fon Hibari

-Ryohei Sasagawa

-Lussuria

-Levi

-Lal Mirch

-Skull DeMort

-Tatsuya Kasukabe

-Dino Cavallone

-Iemitsu Sawada

-Remus Lupin

-Charlie Weasley

-Harry Potter

-John Watson

-Akane Tendo

-Kasumi Tendo

-Ranko Saotome

-Mousse

They had lost much, but they knew that all might not be lost, as long as they could figure out who knew how to bring their missing family members back.

* * *

A few hours later...

Tsuna and the others that had survived Wakanda, minus Okoye, M'Baku, and the other natives, hopped back into the jet and flew with Captain America aka Steve Rogers and Natasha, back to New York. They had no air traffic, so they made it to New York in record time. However, they decided to go their separate ways, the Hibari Clan went to the Hibari New York, while Captain America and his remaining Avengers went back to Stark Tower.

What Natasha and Steve didn't tell Tsuna and the others, was that they had found Fury's last location and found a strange old beeper where they last could see Fury had been. Little did they know just what type of help would come their way in the form of one human-alien hybrid.


	33. Chapter 33

**Cowardly Attack**

* * *

Tsuna caught sight of Harry, and swept him into a tight hug, "Sorry little cousin."

"I'm just glad that you're still alive," Harry murmured as he hugged Tsuna back twice as tight.

"Did you have any luck?" Tsuna asked Harry.

"Not really. It's almost like no one remembers her telling them anything important," Harry frowned.

"She had to have told someone something, or Luna did. They knew that this was coming," Tsuna pulled back slightly from Harry, a heavy frown on his face. Then he showed him the list... "These are the only ones from our family that made it."

"Who of the Avengers survived?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Captain America, Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Thor, a talking Raccoon called Rocket, Rhodey, and a cyborg that goes by Nebula. Logan, Gambit, and Colossus made it from Xavier's, Danny was the only Defender, Pyro, and Ben Grimm from the Fantastic Four. We lost more than were saved," Tsuna loosened his grip on Harry's shoulder's.

"Takashi, Mukuro, Ken, and Fon made it with you, right?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I promise you won't go back to the Dursley's. Remus made it too, Harry," Tsuna comforted his little cousin. "We'll find out what information Mama left for us to find. You hear anything from Sirius?"

"Sirius went with Peter, but we haven't heard anything. Last we knew was they went into outer space, with Tony Stark," Harry bit his lip nervously.

"We'll get them back, Harry, all of them. I promise," Tsuna swore, his eyes turning Amber.

* * *

In the Bronx, NY: A few days ago...

There were three oddly dressed men. One was more of a grandfatherly age, the second was middle aged, and the third was a young man entering is adulthood. They looked to be wearing ragged bathrobes and curtains or old dresses. Most people stayed out of their paths, but there were a few who offered them aid, of course, once the aid was given the three men acted.

There were now two bodies hidden inside a dumpster near Yankee Stadium.

"Was there a reason you two idiots killed them?" the youngest snorted in annoyance.

"Now we have two wands," the middle aged man sneered. "We know where that Hibari bitch that took us down is, it's just a matter of getting there."

"They even had their picture in the muggle paper," the oldest man passed the paper to the youngest. "Even gives us directions there..."

*CRASH!*  
*BANG*  
*SCREECH!*

"What in the Dark Lord's name?" the middle aged man gaped in shock at the sound of the crazy noises in the street.

People were crying, there were accidents in all of the streets, and that was when the youngest moved, "Run! It's some sort of muggle plague!"

The three ran into a building's restroom, and hid there until everything quieted down.

* * *

In the Bronx, NY: Presently...

"So, you're telling me that the muggle plague wiped out most of the wizards? That's what you heard?" the eldest stared long and hard at the youngest man.

"Longbottom, that's exactly what I heard. I also met a squib who told me that most of the Wizarding population disappeared," the youngest snorted in annoyance. "Now, did you two get the food? I only got free coffee from some girl. What I wouldn't give for a decent cup of tea!"

"Quit your bellyaching, Marcus, I must smell atrocious! Imagine how lost the Wizarding World is without me!" the middle aged man closed his eyes as he smiled.

"Focus, Cornelius," Algie Longbottom hissed in annoyance. "We need to get back to the plan. Now, what are we doing?"

"Going after the Hibari's and Potter, any way we can," Cornelius smirked. "Now, how's about we-"

"Fudge, that isn't the plan. Stick to it, or go do it on your own," Marcus snorted in annoyance.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" Cornelius Fudge sniffed indignantly, before coughing and storming away.

"Did he take a wand?"

"Yes, he did. We still have the other, so it's a non-issue. Shall we head to the Hibari, Longbottom?" Marcus Flint sneered.

"We shall," Algie Longbottom let loose a high pitched cackle.

* * *

The Hibari New York a few hours later...

Harry and Tsuna walked out the doors of the Hibari and headed towards where they knew the Sanctum would be in New York, to see if Wong had made it; only to be ambushed by two familiar faces... At least they were familiar to Harry.

"Marcus Flint and Algie Longbottom, what do you want with us?" Harry spat out in annoyance, as he was held at wand-point by Flint.

"We want our lives back, you little brat!" Algie roared.


	34. Chapter 34

**Stand-Off**

* * *

Harry twitched his fingers, unnoticed by Algie or Flint, summoning a bit of the Flames Nana and Tsuna had been training him in to his fingertips. Tsuna noticed it, and quickly got in-between his cousin and the convict, "You haven't noticed what's going on in the world, have you?"

"You mean that plague?" Algie scoffed, "We hid and it passed us by."

"It's not a plague," Tsuna deadpanned at the older man. "It was a magical culling."

"..." Algie blinked at Tsuna in shock, "A Magical Culling for what?"

"Half of the lives in the universe. Children are missing their parents, parents are missing their children, and the animals... Well, did you hear much birdsong when you were on your way here?" Tsuna replied coldly.

"That can't be true," Flint sputtered out. "This is all a trick so you can get-"

"This is no trick, Flint," Harry revealed his glowing golden eyes. "It happened. My cousin is missing. Sirius is missing. Hermione and her family are all gone!"

With that last word, Flint fired a spell at Harry, but Harry's Flames intercepted it. They were entwined with his magic, as it bounced back and hit Flint. All that was left was a soulless body.

"Marcus?" Algie gaped in shock at the human shell of a person next to him. Then he turned back to Harry and the other boy in shock and horror, "You did this?!"

"Flint did it to-" Tsuna frowned in annoyance.

"Not Marcus! The universe!" Algie cried out in horror.

"No, we didn't cull half of the universe, that was Thanos. An alien," Harry spat out in annoyance.

There was a crack and pop of a gun from down the road, making Tsuna and Harry both leap backwards, into the alcove of the Hibari, leaving just enough time for Algie Longbottom to slip away into the rubble and garbage left of New York.

"Should we go after him, Tsuna?" Harry frowned as he looked down at the mere shell of Marcus Flint.

"Not this time, Harry. I'm sure he'll be back, but right now, we need to take care of Flint's body. Then we need to check in with Steve, like Fon and I promised," Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"Fine, but we're going to make sure that Nana or Luna didn't leave a message with anyone of our family members, first," Harry demanded.

"After we see if Wong made it," Tsuna agreed and together they went back inside.

* * *

Wong had been found alive, they had checked in with Steve, and it was a few days after that, that they found out exactly who had the information that could help fix this mess!

"Tsuna... Harry... I just remembered something Nana told me. I think it may be important."

"Skull, are you sure?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she said to watch for someone in California. A Scott Lang?" Skull stated in confusion.

"Lang?" a large blonde man stood in the doorway, "He also goes by Ant-Man. You said he's in California, but according to the scanners, he's one of the missing."

"Captain Rogers, Nana said he'd resurface and to watch for him. We're going to watch and wait for him to appear, because he's the key to fixing Thanos' mess," Skull glared at the Captain.

"The key? How could he be the key?" Steve Rogers frowned.

"Cap, you need to trust us. If Mama told Uncle Skull it was important, than it's imperative," Tsuna crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Fine, but you lot should come with us to the new Avengers H.Q. Nat's there at command central right now," Steve sighed tiredly, knowing that Skull, Tsuna, and Harry would never give up looking for Lang.

"If we go with you, so does the Xavier Institute and the rest of our remaining family," Tsuna informed Steve.

"We've got the room," Steve smiled sadly at the kids in front of him.

"We'll be declining your offer," Mystique stated in annoyance.

"Xavier's kids will stay here. We'll rebuild here, at the Hibari. If you need us, give us a call, bub," Logan snorted.

"Gambit make sure that your home don't fall down," Gambit nodded to Harry and Tsuna.

"Fon?" Tsuna turned to his adopted Uncle.

"I'll stay here for the time being, but in case someone tries something you should go with the Captain, Harry. Tsuna, watch out for them. I know Dino and Iemitsu are headed our way. Do you have cells at this new H.Q.?" Fon asked Captain America.

"Yes. Tony and SHIELD made up some doozies," Steve stated.

"Great. Then that's where we'll put Iemitsu," Fon agreed.

"Just one question, who is Iemitsu?" Steve asked curiously.

"He's my biological father," Tsuna stated in annoyance. "Let's get going. Harry, pack up."

"Already packed," Harry held up a little satchel on his arm. "Hermione charmed it. Everything is in there."

"Good. Then let's go," Tsuna agreed.

"What about Scott Lang?" Skull interjected.

"He's gone. He's not coming back," Steve frowned at them.

"Nana said he would. So, I'm going to Cali," Skull glared in annoyance at Steve. "I will never give up hope, don't you boys either."

"We won't, Uncle Skull," both boys nodded to their uncle in all but blood and as they walked past Steve Rogers to his vehicle.

"Are we leaving now, or what?" Tsuna glared at Steve.

"TSUNA!" Takashi yelled as his brother was leaving.

"Don't worry. I'll be back, Taka-kun," Tsuna reassured his brother. "It's just until Iemitsu is back in a cell and we're sure that no Death Eaters are around."

"Call me every day," Takashi demanded.

"You got it, brother," Tsuna agreed.


	35. Chapter 35

**A Complete 180**

* * *

Both boys had gone with Steve to the Avenger's Compound, but they weren't pleased with his attitude. Not one iota.

Steve, while a bit oblivious to most things, noticed their feelings about him and let out a sigh, "I apologize if I seemed unfeeling or cruel, earlier. I'd love nothing better than if your mother was right, Tsuna. We've just lost so much already. I just don't want you boys to loose sight of reality."

"Steve?" Tsuna cocked his head at him in confused understanding, his eyes glowing that eerie gold. "I understand that you've lost a lot and are grieving, but you don't really know my Mama. She's kind of... What's that word Harry?"

"Prophetic? A seer? Nana is one of the best things that happened to me. She's not perfect, but she and Luna have more knowledge about things they should know nothing about than anyone," Harry smiled at Tsuna. "Next to Viper."

"There's that, but it's also Intuition. Mama has ties to some very strong magical families. The Black's being one of them, but there's also the Vongola. We're not sure if she was related to Vongola Primo, but his intuition levels sound like Mama's and mine. Which makes me think that he came from a magical family, but didn't share their gift," Tsuna smiled. "Mama's special like that."

"Besides, Skull said he'd let us know if anything happened in California," Harry smiled.

* * *

3.5 Years Later...

Tsuna answered his ringing phone half-awake after a long day, "Moshi moshi?"

"TSUNA! LANG'S ALIVE! HE TALKED TO ME! I'M TRACKING HIM TO HIS RESIDENCE RIGHT NOW!"

"Skull? What?" Tsuna slipped out of the the bed he'd been lying on and fell to the floor, waking up Harry, who managed to remain in the other bed next to him, so he put Skull on speaker phone.

"SCOTT LANG AKA ANTMAN IS ALIVE!" Skull roared happily.

"That's great Skull! Bring him to the Avenger's Compound, 'kay?" Harry yawned sleepily as he started to wake up a bit from his short rest.

"ON IT! WE'LL GET BIG SIS BACK SOON!" Skull yelled happily as he hung up the phone.

"How long do you think it will take him to realize he has to call back to get a portkey?" Harry yawned again as he looked at Tsuna.

"I give it five seconds," Tsuna smirked as he counted down the seconds until the phone rang again.

"What's with all the yelling?" Natasha frowned as she stood in the doorway of the boy's room.

"Everyone all right in here?" Steve was right behind her.

"Scott Lang is alive and well, and now we're waiting to see if Skull calls back because he doesn't have a portkey," Harry chuckled. "Tsuna gave him five seconds.

"Wait, Lang made it?" Steve blinked in confusion.

*RING!*

"And that right there is why I refuse to play poker with the two of you," Natasha stared at the phone in suspicion.

* * *

Later that day...

"Wow! That was almost as fast as the real world while I was in the Quantum Realm! Uh oh. I think I'm gonna puke," Scott leaned over to his left side and upchucked into the bushes.

"Portkey's don't agree with too many people," Harry shrugged in understanding as he vanished the mess Scott had made, smell included, and they walked into Natasha's office.

"Agreed," Skull grumbled about his upset stomach as they walked. "So, any idea how you're supposed to help fix things, buddy?"

"Wait, I'm supposed to what now?" Scott gave Skull a deer in headlights look.

"Mama said that you'd have an idea of how to get them all back. At least, that's what she told uncle Skull," Tsuna shrugged.

"I don't know. I may have a start of one... Well, so you all know that I was stuck in the Quantum Realm? But while you guys got three and a half years, I was in there for three and a half hours. Time flows differently there. By the way, you going to eat that sandwich? I'm starving!" Scott grabbed Natasha's peanut butter sandwich and then began to explain that, "We just need some really smart brain person to figure out how to build us a time machine using the Quantum Realm."

"We only know one person with a brain big enough to understand Quantum Physics," Steve sighed. "But I doubt he'll listen."

"We've still got to try, Steve," Natasha chided him. "Besides, he likes the boys."

"Just because he likes us, doesn't mean he wants us there," Harry warned Natasha.

"So, who is this brainy guy?" Scott asked curiously.

"Tony Stark," Tsuna stated calmly, as Scott gaped in shock at the four of them.

Harry turned to Tsuna and whispered, "You sure he isn't here to be the comic relief or something?"

"Nope, not at all," Tsuna rolled his eyes at the hero-worshiping that Lang was babbling about. "We may even need some duct-tape for the drive."

"Good thing I have plenty in the trunk," Natasha smirked at Harry and winked at Tsuna.


	36. Chapter 36

**A Little Disruption**

* * *

A duct taped Scott Lang, and a few hours later... a van pulled up to the Stark cabin.

Tony looked less than pleased to see them, but he wasn't as arrogant and finger-pointing blame as the last time, "Good to see you Natasha, boys... Rogers."

"Tony."

"Hi Mr. Stark! It's an honor to meet you again! See last time I was fighting you and I got really really big and then really really small! And yeah! Hi!" Scott had somehow gotten free of the duct tape and was shaking Tony's hand like crazy.

"Wait, you were Gigantor? Huh, thought you'd be taller," Stark snarked in surprise. "You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh! Sorry! Pleased to meet me again!" Scott rambled excitedly.

"Definitely the comic relief," Harry mumbled to Tsuna, who could only sigh in agreement.

"So, would you like a turkey sandwich? I believe Pepper's making some right now for lunch," Tony began.

"Actually, Tony, we're here about a chance to bring everyone back," Steve stated tiredly, knowing that this wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"It's not possible. We lost, Steve, or did you forget that little detail? WE LOST!" Tony glared at Steve. "You said we'd fight together and you were no where around! Thanos beat us, and that's that."

"Um, actually, there may be a way. I don't know if it's possible, but I was counted among the Missing until a few days ago," Scott interjected before anything got too heated. "Do you know anything about Quantum stuff?"

"What?" Tony blinked as he tried to comprehend what the one-time-Giant was trying to get across. "And of course I know about Quantum Physics! I'm Tony freakin' Stark. What does that have to do with the Dim Sum in China?"

"I'm getting to that. So, you see I was working with the Pym family; Hank, Janet van Dyne, and my girlfriend, Hope Van Dyne. We were seeing if there was a possible way that we could use some of the particles in the Quantum Realm to help people, like to stop cancer or something," Scott rambled.

"Get to the point, Gigantor," Tony glowered at him.

"I'm getting there. So, when everyone vanished, I was trapped in the Quantum Realm when they disappeared, and while it was three and a half years for you guys, it was three and a half hours inside the Quantum Realm. Isn't it possible that we could use the Quantum Realm to sling-shot back in time and stop everyone from vanishing?"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Sparky, but that's not how Quantum Physics works. You can't just jump through time-" Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "You aren't seriously suggesting that I build you all a time machine?"

"Um, pretty much," Scott shrugged.

"And how much of this idiotic theory of yours is from Back to the Future?" Tony snarked. "The answer is no. It can't be done!"

"Tony, we have to try something. Some people have adjusted, but most people can't move on," Steve sighed sadly. "If we've got a chance in hell, we've got to try it."

"The answer is no. It's not possible and not happening," Tony glared at Steve.

"Nana said it was possible," Harry mumbled loudly enough for Stark to hear him.

"Kid, I don't know who your nana was, but she was clearly smoking something-"

"Nana is my mother's name, Stark. Though I believe you should remember your introduction to her. After all, she hired May Parker to work at the Hibari as Manager. I believe she introduced herself as Nana Yamamoto-Black," Tsuna's eyes flashed gold, making Tony recognize something.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!"

"Hey Pumpkin, what's up?" Tony picked up the cute three year old girl.

"Mommy told me to come save you!" the little girl hugged him tightly.

"Well, you did. You saved me, Morgan," Tony eyed both boys warily, before turning back to Steve, Scott, and Natasha. "It's been great seeing you all again. Stay for lunch if you want, but it's not possible."

"Tony, please?" Natasha begged him.

"Sorry Nat, but I have my family right here and they need me more than a hair-brained scheme," Tony walked back into the house.

Harry rolled his eyes, "He's given up. He doesn't care about Peter and Hermione or Mama and Bucky and all the other people we've lost. There has to be someone else, anyone else besides this guy?"

"There's one guy, he's got a bigger brain than Tony, but it's not exactly in his wheel-house," Steve sighed.

"Who?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Bruce Banner," Steve stated.

* * *

A few hours later, they were all in a cafe talking to a giant green man with glasses and a Hawaiian shirt, "Hey guys! How is everyone doing? Natasha."

"Bruce?" Natasha blinked in surprise at him.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Nothing bad, I'm actually more in-tune now. So, after Thanos, me and the Hulk decided to work together and we merged. This is what happened. It's the best of both worlds, my brains, his brawn. We're invincible," Bruce smiled happily. "So, what brings you all out to my part of the world?"

"So, we had a theory... What do you know about Quantum Physics?" Steve asked Bruce.

"Not too much, I know more about Gamma radiation and particles, but I suppose I could brush up on it. What's the theory?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Well..." And that was when Scott began his spiel again, the exact same story he told Tony. "So, do you think it's possible?"

"Anything is possible, but I don't think I'm the best person to do this. Isn't there someone else?" Bruce inquired.

"Bruce, you're all we've got," Steve winced.

"Well, count me in, for all the good it will do," Bruce shrugged and then posed for a photo with some kids.

Scott was a bit put-out that no one recognized him as Ant-Man, but Harry nudged him, "Hey, can Tsuna and I get a picture with you, later on, in your suit? When Nana comes back, I'd like to show it to her."

"Really? She'd want to see that?" Scott smiled happily.

"Yeah, she'll want to see if you want to join the Powered People Underground," Tsuna grinned. "Never know, you could be key in extraction missions."

"Extraction? What type of extraction?" Scott asked worriedly.

"People," Harry explained simply. "Did you know that Trask Industries and Wilson Fisk have got a thing against any people with powers or machines that enhance them? There's even a group called the Friends of Humanity and they are against it too."

"So, you're saying that these three groups kidnap people and your Nana-lady saves them or mounts a rescue mission?" Scott blinked in surprise.

"Exactly," Tsuna chuckled. "What do you say? Want to meet with Nana and see if it's a good fit?"

"That... Wow. Is this a job offer?" Scott couldn't seem to get his mind around it.

"Think of it as a potential job offer. After all, we need someone to sneak in and steal people's freedom back," Tsuna smiled knowing that they'd caught Scott's attention."

"I'd have to talk to Hank and Hope when they get back, but I think it might be a great fit!" Scott grinned, "Just one thing, does that mean I have to move to New York?"

"Not at all, we could always open a Hibari Hotel in California," Tsuna smirked at Scott's flummoxed expression.

"Hotel?!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Science to the Rescue**

* * *

That night, Tony couldn't sleep. He finally gave up and went downstairs to make a cup of coffee, only to nearly break a photo of him and Peter Parker. That's when he decided to play with ideas of possible time-travel using the Quantum Realm. He spent half of the night doing so, only for Morgan to wake up and demand a juice pop.

Being the dotting dad he was, he gave her one and then took one for himself. He tucked her back into bed, and that's when he had a EUREKA moment! Just as his daughter drifted off into dreamland... Tony raced downstairs and began running new scenarios with Friday, until.

"I did it."

"Tony?" Pepper looked curiously at him as she came downstairs, ready for her first coffee of the morning.

"Pepper, I did it. I figured out how to go back in time, but I don't want to loose what we have. You tell me no, and I'll throw it all out. I'll stop," Tony told her.

"Tony, getting you to stop has always been an issue. Plus, it'll just eat at you if you can save people and don't do something. Just promise me you'll come home safe," Pepper made him promise.

"I'll do my best, Pepper," Tony pecked Pepper on the check and smiled sadly at her. "I will not loose this."

* * *

It took a bit, but Bruce had a make-shift control panel that was cued up to the *La Cucaracha Van,* as Tsuna had dubbed it, for the unique horn sound, "So, I think everything is in working order. In theory he should come out of it alive."

"Theory? You're not sure?" Scott raised an eyebrow at Bruce.

"I'm sure it'll work," Bruce tried to comfort Scott. He waited until Scott turned and looked back at the machine he'd be jumping into, not seeing Bruce grimace and shrug and mumble, "Probably."

"Okay, I've flipped this bad-boy on, let's get this over and done with," Scott told Bruce.

"Okay, happy landings! If this works correctly, then we should be bringing him back in a mere five minutes," Bruce smiled.

"Just push the damn button!" Scott glared at Bruce.

"Here goes nothing," Bruce closed his eyes as he pressed the button and the machine sucked Scott into the back of the La Cucaracha Van and into someplace too small to see with the naked eye.

"Okay, let's bring him back," Natasha ordered Bruce.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Bruce grinned worriedly as he flipped the switch to bring Scott back, only there was a teenager in Scott's suit.

"Um, guys, something doesn't feel right. Wait, what's wrong with my voice?" Scott's voice cracked.

"Oops! Let's re-calibrate go again!" Bruce hit the button again, and then hit the switch, bringing back an old man.

"Seriously? My joints are aching here," Scott grouched in his old man voice.

"Nope! Not there yet!" Bruce winced and hit the button quickly, dragging Scott back in and then flipping the switch again.

"Bruce, why is he a baby?" Steve looked puzzled.

"He's fine, he'll grow up..." Bruce tried.

"Fix him, now!" Harry glared at Bruce.

"Fine, fine. Natasha, when I say so, pull the power..." Bruce hit the button again. "Pull it!"

They all waited with baited breath as they saw Scott re-appear as they knew him, "Um, guys, I think I peed in my pants. I'm just not sure if it was old me or baby me."

Steve stormed outside and stood taking deep breaths outside by a support beam, only to nearly get hit with an over-priced sports car.

"Hey, I hope you didn't do anything too drastic, because you might accidentally end up running time through the person and having them become either too old or young and what-not," Tony rolled down the window, parked and began to shuffle towards the trunk of the vehicle.

"Yeah, that happened. Baby, old man, teenager... Not the best looks for Scott," Steve shrugged, still a bit surprised by Tony's appearance.

"I did it. It took an all-nighter, but it's possible. We could really bring everyone back," Tony smiled at Steve as he pulled out something that resembled a large trash lid out of his trunk, and handed it to Steve. "He made it for you."

It was the shield that Howard Stark had made for him.

"Just don't go showing it to everybody, I didn't bring enough gifts for everyone," Tony admitted before heading straight inside. "Looks like I made it to the party. Bruce? I'm diggin' the shirt. Red, good to see you. Wiz-kid, Hair-boy," Tony made sure to greet all of the people present. "Now, let's get to business. I need the following, because this machine just won't do. Not nearly delicate enough or big enough. So, let's get cracking. Nat, why don't you gather our allies and I'll work with the grunts and Brucey."

"I know just who to call," Natasha smirked.

"Rocket's got my number, I'll get him and Nebula," Tsuna nodded to Natasha.

"I'll see what I can do for Bruce, as his fingers aren't nearly small enough to do everything," Harry smiled as he walked right next to Bruce with a smile.

"Good call, Harry," Steve smiled. "Tony, get me a list of what you need."

"Here," Tony shoved the list of materials at Steve, and with that they took off on their self-appointed tasks to build themselves a time machine.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Jump**

* * *

It had taken the better part of three days, Rocket was ready to shoot Tony for implying that he didn't know a lug-nut from a lug-wrench, but the machine was complete! Skull, the original Avengers (the ones that had survived Thanos' snap), Harry, Scott, and Tsuna were all gathered around the machine.

"Now that we have everything together, we need to brainstorm what we're going to do to fix the world - er - universe," Tony winced.

"Go ahead and state the obvious, Stark. Is there a war-room here?" Rocket snorted. "Hey, kids, you two come up with any plans? I mean, it was your faith that had that cranium guy watching and waiting in Cali for the incredible shrinking man."

"Actually, we do," Harry smirked knowingly at Tsuna. "Take it away, cousin!"

"Thank you, Harry," Tsuna chuckled at Harry's dramatics, before he turned around and got serious. "We need to look at the timeline and find out where each of the stones were during history. Now, Skull did some digging for us on the subject. The floor is yours, Uncle Skull."

"Thank you, Tsuna, Harry, Rocket. Now, there are six Infinity Stones. The I've searched SHIELD's classified records and found that there was one point that three stones were in New York. It was during the Battle of New York. So, that's logically a place that we'll have to get the Time, Mind, and Space Stones. Now, from what they had, Thor came across the Reality Stone on Asgard. That only leaves the Soul Stone and the Power Stone. Since they've never been on Earth, to our knowledge."

"Gamora was sacrificed by our father on Vormir for the Soul Stone. Peter Quill came across the Power Stone on Morag," Nebula stated factually.

"That's sort-of fortuitous, that we know roughly where the Stones will be, now we just need to break up into teams, after all, it's not like we have a bunch of Pym Particles lying around," Scott stated in surprise. "Not that it was fortuitous that your sister was killed, but just... yeah... I'm gonna shut up now."

"We'll need to split up into teams," Steve stated.

"I'm staying here to monitor your return," Skull stated. "Someone has to stay behind, and if I run into my cursed self, well, that wouldn't be good."

"Thank you, Skull," Steve nodded to the former stuntman. "So, who goes in what groups?"

"Thor and Rocket should go to Asgard. Nebula and Rhodey should go after the Power Stone on Morag. Tsuna, Clint, and Natasha should-" Harry began.

"I'm going with my TUNA-FISHY!"

All heads whipped around to stare at a man in cuffs in shock, and Tsuna in horror, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Sorry, Tsuna, Harry. I was kind of forced to bring him along," a reedy blonde man shrugged tiredly.

"It's okay Dino," Tsuna sighed tiredly. "I guess we have a fourth in our group," Tsuna rolled his eyes before continuing. "We'll be going after the Soul Stone on Vormir. Harry, Scott, Steve, Tony, and Bruce will go after the other three during the battle of New York."

"Well, let's get moving!" Tony brushed past the annoying interloper, brushing past Tsuna, "Who is that moron, anyway?"

"Unfortunately, my sperm donor," Tsuna pinched his nose in annoyance. "Dino, think you could stay here with Skull?"

"That was the plan," Dino winced as Iemitsu tried to wriggle his way out of his grasp, until Tsuna borrowed Thor's axe, and used the handle to knock him out cold.

"Okay, Avenger's move out!" Steve barked.

"I think he meant to say, *Beam me up, Scotty,*" Harry snorted as he smirked at Scott Lang.

"But I'm not beaming us up, Skull is," Scott blinked at Harry in confusion. Then it hit him, "Oh! Star Trek reference! Good one!"

"Let's just get this over with," Rocket grumbled. "Hey! Purple man! Hit the freakin' switch!"

"Here goes nothing! Good luck guys!" Skull yelled and they all vanished into the timeline.


	39. Chapter 39

**Overdose**

* * *

When Scott, Bruce, Steve, Harry, and Tony touched down in the middle of the Battle of New York, they looked around and couldn't believe how cliche they looked...

"Do my thighs really look that big?" Tony muttered under his breath.

"Focus team. We each know our assignments. Bruce, you're with Harry. Scott, with me. Tony, aerial patrol," Steve ordered.

"You got it, Captain America!" Scott was still smiling like a loon, until he watched the Hulk crush a bunch of things.

Everyone looked at Bruce, who sighed tiredly, before going, "Argh. Smash. Hulk smash."

Harry rolled his eyes and put on his invisibility cloak, "Let's seriously hope that that stupid General isn't watching this."

"Good luck," Steve told Harry, even if he could no longer see the boy wizard.

* * *

Needless to say, while Harry was relatively safe, while landing in the middle of the Battle of New York... Tsuna was a bit twitchy aboard the spaceship with Rocket, Iemitsu, Nebula, Natasha, and Clint.

"Don't forget to buckle up Tuna-fishy. Safety first in all vehicles, especially weird ones," Iemitsu chirped.

"Okay, seriously. What is your deal? You've been trying to kill Mama and me since as far back as I can remember. What the hell is up with this ditzy doting parent crap?!" Tsuna was fed up and had had it with Iemitsu's behavior.

"Sorry Tuna-fishy. I know I wasn't the best papa, but the Vindice and Verde had been trying to help me. I've been exposed to what Verde called concentrated Rain, Mist, and Sun Flames. He worked with the Vindice to devise a way to potentially alter my negative impulses on a permanent basis. The treatment has managed to get rid of an affliction that we were unaware of previously. Verde diagnosed it as bipolar disorder along with alcohol addiction, and he said that there were traces of a powerful Mist messing with my brain chemistry as a child. So, as long as I push this little button on my watch, I get a dose of the combined Flames and it curbs the impulses I kept getting to kill you and your mother, due to despising myself and others," Iemitsu smiled before grinning at Tsuna. "Now I can spend time with my Tuna-fishy without worrying I'll try to kill you because of your pure pretty Flames!"

"So, the red button?" Natasha asked curiously as she noticed Tsuna's reluctance to be anywhere near the man.

"Yep!"

"What happens if you overdose on those Flames?" Clint asked curiously, weirded out by the creeper.

"Verde said I'd be very loopy and probably pass out!" Iemitsu smiled insanely wide.

"Nighty night!" Rocket slammed his fist down on the button, making Iemitsu twitch in surprise, before he froze up and melted into one of the chairs behind him. Clint sighed in relief, before buckling the idiot in. Then everyone looked at Rocket, causing him to roll his eyes, "What? You know you all wanted to do it."

* * *

Back in New York, Harry directed Bruce to the correct building after he removed his cloak, only for Bruce to grab him and leap to the top of the building, "Bruce, this is technically breaking an entry and I'm sure the Sorcerer Supreme would have appreciated us ringing the doorbell-"

"Actually, I would have, young wizard," a woman stood on the rooftop, not far from where they stood. "Now, that you both are here, what business do you have with me?"

"We need that," Bruce pointed to the stone inside of an eye necklace around her neck.

"That is under my protection, and I can not give it to you," the Sorcerer Supreme stated.

"Well, here's the thing, we kinda need it to stop Thanos," Bruce tried to explain.

"The mad titan is not on Earth," the Sorcerer Supreme stated.

"Not yet, in this time," Harry interjected. "Bruce is really bad at explaining things, but we both thought that Dr. Strange would be here."

"Strange? I'm afraid you're a few years too early. He's still a neurosurgeon," the Sorcerer Supreme looked a bit puzzled at them.

"Sorry, but I'm not asking," Bruce ran forward, only to get pushed into his astral form.

"And this is why I came along," Harry snorted and rolled his eyes at Bruce. "You must be the Ancient One that Dr. Strange told me about. While we do need to borrow the stone to save our universe, we won't be taking it without explaining properly."

"I see you're not so much of a Gryffindor anymore, young wizard," the Ancient One smiled. "But I still can not give what was entrusted into our care to you."

"Strange gave Thanos the Time Stone!" Bruce blurted out, still in his astral form.

"That can't be..." the Ancient One paused in shock.

"He said it was the only way he saw us having a chance at winning," Harry stated coolly. "Nana and Luna said that it was right, too. Their intuitions are never wrong."

"That very well may be, but I can't just give you the Stone," the Ancient One argued as she showed how time could divide and destroy the multiverse. "It would destroy time and disrupt this reality and many others completely. A ripple effect, if you will."

"Not if we borrowed it and brought it back to the exact moment in time that it left," Bruce stated and showed her a different possible solution.

"I see..." the Ancient One looked at Harry, "Do you swear, wizard?"

"I swear on my magic that the Avengers will do everything possible to stop Thanos and return the Stones to the proper timelines, once we've saved our time," Harry stated calmly.

"Then you may borrow the Stone of Time," the Ancient One handed it to Hulk. "Do not betray my trust, Bruce Banner, Harry James Potter."


	40. Chapter 40

**Space**

* * *

Rocket and Thor hopped off on Asgard, one of them ready to get the Reality Stone. It wasn't Thor, he was a... "What are you being a blubbering mess about? Yes, we're on your homeworld. Oh boo-hoo, it's gone in our time. You need to focus and make with getting all googly eyed with the ex-girlfriend so we can get the Stone out of her body!"

"B-But what about the ale? My father has some of the best ale in the galaxy in his hidden stores and I know exactly where it is!" Thor tried to get out of seeing Jane again or having anything to do with the Stones. "I'm sure that Jane is just fine. Hide! It's my mother!"

"She's pretty hot. Now, back to Jane, from what you told me, she's dying from being tainted by the Reality Stone-" Rocket gaped as Thor started crying buckets. "What's wrong now?!"

"She dies today."

"Okay, well, that I'm truly sorry about. However, we need to focus on getting that Stone," Rocket sighed sincerely. "So, let's keep on task..."

Thor's bottom lip was trembling as he had eyes only for his mother, "Mother-"

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Rocket roared angrily in Thor's face, as he slapped him. "Better?"

"Much," Thor still looked a bit like a whimpering puppy, but he wasn't sobbing any more.

Rocket rolled his eyes and turned back to watching the door to Jane's room, "Now, we just need you to sneak in there and be all suave... Thor? THOR?! Shit."

* * *

Thor had snuck off after his mother, it may be his only chance to see her again, and he wouldn't-couldn't loose it.

"And just why are you trying to sneak up on me, my son?" Frigga asked, when she caught full view of him, "I see. You are my son, and yet, you aren't of this time. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Yes, please, mother," Thor ran to her and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Rocket looked at the room, waited a few minutes for Thor to reappear, and sighed as Thor refused to materialize before him, "Well, here goes nothing."

He snuck into the room, stabbed Jane and extracted the essence of the Reality Stone, and that's when the party started... Jane shrieked, bringing the guards of Asgard right to him!

"Holy crap!" Rocket raced through the halls, until he accidentally ran into Thor speaking with his mother, "You better get your lightning ass out of here, now! Um, hey, it's the pretty Queen. Hi, sorry, we're in a bit of a rush. We need to go, Thunder-butt! Nice to meet you Thor's mom."

"Mother-" Thor looked terrified of leaving her there.

"Never fear my son, everything will be well. You do your duty and be true to yourself," Frigga assured him.

"But I need warn you of the Dark-" Thor began, only to have her shush him.

"What will be, will be. Go forth and live well," Frigga kissed his forehead. "I love you, and you will always be my son."

"THOR! WE GOTTA GO!" Rocket screamed as he raced further and further away from the Queen of Asgard.

"I love you too, mother," Thor closed his eyes and turned away, leaving his mother to her fate of death at the hands of the Dark Elves.

"Wahoo! One down! Let's get back to the others!" Rocket cheered.

"Of course, Rabbit," Thor nodded and they both hit their return buttons.

* * *

Meanwhile on Morag, Nebula and Rhodey had just watched Natasha, Clint, Tsuna, and a snoring Iemitsu head off for Vormir.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for? Do we even have a location?" Rhodey asked curiously.

"We must wait for Peter Quill, and we must be cautious. We are not the only ones hunting the Power Stone in 2014," Nebula warned him.

"Who else was searching for it?" Rhodey cocked his head in confusion.

"Ronan, my Father, Thanos, my sister, Gamora, and me," Nebula stated.

"That's not good, right?" Rhodey asked warily.

"Very not good at all," Nebula replied coldly.

After an hour or so of waiting, Rhodey sighed, "So, where is this Quill dude?"

"Keep down," Nebula pushed him behind a dune. "Apparently, not long."

Rhodey just stared in shock as he watched the man who could only be Peter Quill badly singing *Come and Get Your Love* and dancing his way through Morag, "He's an idiot."

Nebula rolled her eyes, "That's an understatement. My sister was the one who was dating him."

And that's the point that Nebula knocked him out and started feeling him over, Rhodey looked a bit confused, "Why are you feeling him up if he's your sister's boyfriend?"

"Because, we need this," Nebula pulled out an odd shaped thing.

"And just what is that?" Rhodey was ever the skeptic.

"The tool of a thief," Nebula smirked as she led him into the city ruins of Morag and together they retrieved the orb.

"Well, that's one more down, let's get back. Ready to sync up?" Rhodey asked her.

"Let's go," Nebula nodded, and together they counted down to three, but on the third count, when Rhodey hit his return home button, Nebula didn't. She collapsed in pain and laid passed out on the floor of the ruins.


	41. Chapter 41

**Space: Part 2**

* * *

On the way to Vormir, Tsuna was trying to ignore the idiot beside him who had finally woken from his drug induced slumber. Tsuna would have much rather had the man after his head and his mother's, again, rather than to have to endure this sad attempt at *Father-Son Bonding* as Iemitsu had phrased it.

"So, ready to see if this thing has a hyper-drive?" Clint smirked at Natasha, ignoring the moody teenager behind him, and the insane man.

"Ready when you are, partner," Natasha smirked as she double checked her seat belt, and then they blasted off faster than light-speed, and stopped right in front of a planet. "That... Wasn't so bad?" Natasha winced a bit.

Iemitsu turned green and the next thing they knew, it was all over the floor, and a bit on Iemitsu himself. Tsuna pinched his nose, "Seriously? You have Sky Flames, doesn't that mean that you can't get Space-sick?"

"Ha ha, I love you too, Tuna-Fishy!" Iemitsu laughed with a wince as he tried to quell his rebellious stomach.

"Let's get out of here, we can clean that mess up later," Clint sighed in annoyance as he smelled the sick smell in the cabin, as he unbuckled his belt and made his way out of the spaceship.

"Rocket isn't going to be pleased about that," Natasha mumbled, but she shrugged and got out as well.

Tsuna was quick to follow the two spies, and unfortunately, he was dragging Iemitsu with him, as the older man had quickly changed into another set of clean clothes and was clinging to Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna noticed that Clint and Natasha had stopped suddenly as he came upon them, "Guys?"

"Greetings Clint son of Edith, Natasha daughter of Ivan, Tsunayoshi son of Nana, Iemitsu son of Akiri. Welcome to Vormir, please follow me, as what you seek lies this way," a hooded figure in a black cloak and a red face missing a nose directed them.

"And why should we follow you, Red Skull?" Tsuna glared at the nemesis of Captain America, once thought to be dead, now seen to be alive.

"Because I too once sought the Soul Stone, but I was unable to retain it. And so, now I am it's humble guardian. After all, to receive the Soul Stone, one must first sacrifice a soul," the Red Skull smirked.

Tsuna, Clint, and Natasha frowned worriedly, that was not good news. However, it didn't explain the Red Skull's cloak blowing in a non-existent wind. That was when Natasha decided to ask him a question, "And if you are not man, what are you now?"

"Merely a spirit, guiding those who seek the Soul Stone to their deaths, if they can part with something so precious, but it must be a treasured soul..." the Red Skull smirked.

Clint and Natasha argued, that it should be either of them. However, neither of them noticed how Tsuna stared at the Red Skull as if sensing that there was something more, "How did you get here, from Earth? You didn't use a ship, or travel the way we did."

"Dr. Zola was most helpful in harnessing some of the power of the Tesseract. He created me a teleportation device, and it sent me here. When I arrived, the Stone spoke to me and I jumped. However, there was none to accept the Stone in my place, and so, here I remain, a ghostly relic of my time," the Red Skull snorted.

Tsuna suspected that the Red Skull wasn't being entirely truthful with everything, but his Intuition was warning him to say nothing.

Iemitsu had been oddly silent since the Red Skull had appeared, but he chose his time to speak, "It should be me. Tsuna, I know that I haven't been the best father to you, abandoning your mother and you... Even if it was the only way I could save you from myself. Just, let me do this one thing for you to help you bring Nana back?"

"Sawada, I don't think it's a good idea-" Tsuna began.

"Tsuna, I'm your Papa, even if I'm not the best one out there. Please let me do this for you?" Iemitsu begged.

"Look, it's not a good idea. I-" Tsuna was having a hard time getting his words out as he felt them get stuck in his throat. He hadn't ever had this issue, until he asked Kyoko out for the first time. So, he did what Tsuyoshi had recommended, he took a deep breath and blurted out what he wanted to say, "I can't afford to loose you, too."

"I love you, Tsunayoshi," Iemitsu smiled at his son, and gave him a hug, before pushing him into Clint and Natasha, making them stop arguing, as he ran to the cliff and jumped.

"NO! PAPA!" Tsuna yelled horrified as he watched his father jump to his death, Natasha and Clint both had a death-grip on him, refusing to let him follow after his father and save him. "No..."

"Tsuna..." Clint began, but stopped with a sigh. "Nothing I can say to you will make it better, but he loved you. Remember that about him."

Tsuna closed his eyes as he clung to the two spies, his body shaking with sobs as the last adult that he could claim as a parent was gone. He closed his eyes, and he woke up in water, a stone in his hand. He opened his eyes again, and the stone remained in his hand, even as he was in Natasha and Clint's arms, "I got it. We should go home now."

They hit their buttons and were transported home.

* * *

Back on Earth, during the Battle for New York...

Scott was wincing as he watched Steve fight with his younger self, "Really thankful that this isn't like in the movies, or he'd be going *POOF* about now. Oh, hey Mr. Stark. Did we get it?"

"No, we lost the Space Stone. Loki took off with it, when Hulk came down the stairs and knocked it out of my grasp! We're screwed! Did Cap get the Mind Stone?" Tony grumbled as he climbed into a car that Scott had hot-wired. "Steve, we've got wheels, let me know if you're coming out hot."

"I'm good, and I got it," Steve groaned as he spoke through the comms and made his way out to Tony and Scott. "Let's put a bit of distance between us and our other selves, for now."

"Hop in," Tony stated. Once Steve was inside the car, they drove a few blocks away, which was about as far as they could go with all of the damage the aliens and Avengers of the past were doing to the city.

"Okay, do you think we can track Loki down and get it from him?" Steve asked Tony.

"We don't have the time or the resources. No. No, it's impossi-" Tony stopped himself. "Wait. I've got it, but you're not going to like it. I know where the Tesseract is in 1970. How would you feel about visiting your old stomping grounds?"

"Which ones?" Steve asked curiously.

"Camp Lehigh," Tony grimaced. "Dad left a few things around and I read over that they kept it in a secure vault in the basement."

"Sounds great. Just one problem, not enough Pym Particles," Scott rolled his eyes as he poked a hole in their plan.

"Actually, not true. Hank Pym was working out of Camp Lehigh at that time, so we'd be able to get a few more and get it back," Tony filled the hole back in.

"Great, and what are we supposed to do with the Mind Stone?" Scott asked.

"Actually, you're taking that right back, right now," Tony informed him. "Steve and I will get it, since I screwed up the last one, and he didn't."

"Got it. Be careful, okay?" Scott pleaded with both of them, before hitting his button and returning home.

"This isn't going to be a walk in the park," Steve warned Tony.

"It's a research facility and a government camp, it'll be a cake-walk," Tony waved his hands dramatically as he changed their time jump buttons and they were off to Camp Lehigh in 1970.

* * *

April 1970 Camp Lehigh...

Steve had murmured that they had been noticed to Tony, over their comms, when Tony literally ran into Howard Stark, Tony was in such shock that he managed to tell his dad that his name was Howard Potts, and even got to escort his father to his waiting limo that was being driven by the real life Mr. Edwin Jarvis.

"That was close! My dad almost had me figured out!" Tony groaned in relief. "But I got it!"

"Let's just get out of here before something else goes wrong," Steve sighed and together they hit their return buttons.

* * *

Present Day...

They all arrived back on the landing pad at the Avenger's Base Camp, everyone was all smiles, except for Tsuna, Clint, and Natasha.

"We got them!" Harry grinned as he hurried over to Tsuna, only to stop, "What happened? Where's Iemitsu?"

"He didn't make it," Tsuna grimaced, and pulled his cousin into a hug.

Rocket felt bad for the kids, but decided that a distraction was better than to continue to call attention to their moment, "Thor, what's that in your hand, and where did you get it?"

"This is Mjolnir! I borrowed it from my home world while I was speaking with my mother! My other self won't know it's missing for a bit," Thor grinned. "Now I have Mjolnir and Stormbreaker! Two weapons of the mightiest weapons are better than one, after all!"

"I'm just glad nothing else went wrong," Scott sighed in relief as he saw Steve and Tony. "Did you enjoy your psychedelic trip to the groovy seventies?"

"It was enlightening, to say the least," Tony remarked as he hopped off of the platform. "Now, let's get down to making a new gauntlet."

* * *

Unfortunately, what they all didn't know was that the Red Skull had been freed from his wraith-like form, "Free at last!" He marched over to the spaceship that Natasha, Tsuna, and Clint had abandoned and smirked, "It won't be long, now. You haven't seen the last of the Red Skull!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Two Snaps**

* * *

Tony raced to create the gauntlet to house the Infinity Stones, not noticing that Nebula arrived just a second later than the rest of them. Harry and Tsuna did notice, but wrote it off as something weird about time travel... even if their guts were telling them otherwise.

"DONE!" Tony shouted as he raced back towards them and took the Stones from everyone, placing them on the Gauntlet, "Now we just have to have someone put it on..."

"Stand aside, we all know that they're Gamma Radiation, a bit more won't kill me. It's almost like I was created for this," Bruce laughed self-deprecatingly.

"Bruce, you don't have to-"

"Steve, I'm the only one who could stand the radiation," Bruce took the Gauntlet from Tony's hands and put it on. "Well, that wasn't very dramat-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bruce started screaming as they started to see the Stones working on his physical body.

"Dr. Banner!" Harry and Tsuna tried to get closer to him.

"Stay back! I. Can. Take. it!"

"This sounds familiar," Steve grimaced, sympathizing with the pain his comrade was going through to protect them.

"Bruce, just take that thing off. We can't loose you too," Natasha tried to get him to take off the Gauntlet.

"Almost. There..." Bruce groaned as the power nearly overwhelmed him, and then, he managed a snap!

Right as Nebula let loose Thanos of the past loose in the present!

"Shit!" Skull growled out, "Lockdown! We're going into lockdown! Alien's are outside!"

Then Bruce crumbled to the ground, just as an explosion rocked the Avenger's Command Center and destroyed most of it.

The Gauntlet went flying from Bruce's limp fist and tumbled with the rubble as the ground shifted, falling not to far from where Clint landed.

Of course, Clint woke to hear strange barking and growling coming closer to him, "That doesn't sound promising..." Clint quickly tied a glow-stick to the end of an arrow and lit up that tunnel, revealing five alien-like dogs, headed his way. Clint saw a glint of something shiny, grabbed it, revealing the Gauntlet, and took off running.

* * *

Bruce winced as he heard Rocket and Rhodey's cries for help. Harry had luckily put up a *Protego* before the building had collapsed, saving Tsuna and himself by landing on Bruce, he cushioned their fall, "Kids, you okay?"

"We're fine, but we should get to Rocket and Rhodey first," Tsuna stated worriedly.

"Point Me Rocket!" Harry called out loudly, he felt his wand swing to the West and downward, "They're below us. If we can get there slowly, we might make it in time."

"Then let's go," Bruce agreed, wincing as he dealt with his other injuries from the Stones.

* * *

Tony had been knocked a bit silly, but he had managed to get into the newest version of his suit. He shook himself off and stood up in the room he'd been in before, but now it had a gaping sun-roof effect, "Anybody need any help? Everybody! Sound off over the comms! Tony here!"

* * *

Skull had managed to wrap himself and his flames around Natasha, protecting her, but both were too far away from anyone to help. So they stood vigilant with Steve and Thor, as they watched Thanos exit from his ship and take a seat, watching the fall-out.

"Skull, Natasha, Thor, & Steve here. We're good. We're on the surface. Get up here when you can. Thanos is just sitting here, watching us. I don't think we can safely go into the building to help anyone. One wrong move and it'll come down on them," Steve frowned as he reported in.

* * *

"I'm here! It's Scott! I'm heading towards Rocket and Rhodey. I hear them not too far from me," Scott was the size of Rhodey's tic-tacs, but moving at an accelerated rate to get to his friends in time. "I'm not sure if some people didn't loose their comms in the explosion-"

Scott stopped talking when Tsuna appeared right in front of him, following Harry and Bruce, unfortunately, they were too big to make it through the gap in front of them leading to Rhodey and Rocket.

"Hey guys," Scott popped back to human size. "I'll go help them. You get to the surface. I'll let them know you made it. Tony. Steve. Bruce and the two kids are safe and headed your way. I'm getting Rocket and Rhodey before the water gets them."

"What water?" Tony's voice was a bit anxious over the comms.

"Apparently when Thanos shot the base, it destabilized the water pipes and natural water underground. I can kind of hear it all when I shrink. I've got to get moving to rescue them, going on radio silence for a bit."

"Good luck, Scott," Steve's voice was calming over the comms.

"You too, Captain," Scott nodded to Bruce and the kids, before shrinking and running into the hole.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rocket was in a lot of pain, as he was pinned by fallen concrete debris, "It's days like this I miss Groot. I'll be coming to see you sooner than planned, buddy."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Rocket," Rhodey had managed to shuck off his prosthetic legs, before he managed to crawl over to Rocket and push the concrete slab off of him.

"Thanks, but we're still gonna die down here," Rocket coughed out, as he felt the water rising rapidly.

"Not on my watch. Take a deep breath, guys," Scott appeared full size briefly in front of them, before shrinking and snatching the two out of harms way. He made sure to drag them towards where the water was rushing through. Something the ants told him was an exit. They plunged down a waterfall-like structure, ending with them coughing up water, inside a large bit of standing water.

Scott returned to full size, making Rhodey sigh in relief, "Thanks Tic-Tac."

"Don't mention it," Scott gasped out tiredly.

"I don't think we'll need a shower anytime soon," Rocket coughed as he got more water out of his lungs.

"You guys all right?" Bruce splashed down into the water by them.

"Bruce, I could have levitated them up," Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Guys, we may have bigger problems," Tsuna frowned as he watched Nebula run to Thanos, minus the gold plate on her head, and with the Gauntlet.

Clint emerged from the rubble near them with a green woman and another Nebula, missing any plate where there should be a gold one on her head, "Hey gang. We made it," Clint winced as he was being held up between the two women.

"NEBULA! STOP!" the green woman yelled angrily.

"Here you are, Father," Nebula presented the Gauntlet to Thanos.

Steve glared at the scene, "He's got the Gauntlet!"

"You all were fools to think that you could defy me," Thanos sneered. "I saved your civilization by getting rid of half of you. This time, I shall destroy all of you, and start again."

That was when they heard a large boom and the main alien flag ship was destroyed by what looked like a fiery missile. Tony smirked, "That was one of ours."

Suddenly, portals started opening all over the place, and an old friend appeared, "Captain, our armies are yours to command."

"T'Challa, Bucky-" Steve saw more and more portals open up. They were opening up everywhere, armies of people were coming through! Nana and the missing Hibari Clan members emerged from the Wakanda Portal with Bucky.

"Mama!" Tsuna smiled in relief.

"Nana!" Harry shouted happily.

"Hey kids, miss us?" Nana winked at the boys.

"Oi! Don't forget about me, Harry!"

"Padfoot! Peter!" Harry grinned as he saw his friend and godfather step out of another portal.

"Cap?" a familiar voice called out.

"Steve?" a british woman's voice asked worriedly.

"Dum Dum? Peggy? Guys? How'd the you all get here?" Steve looked at them in surprise.

"Did you get everyone?" Dr. Strange asked Wong, as he stood next to Dum Dum.

"You don't think this is enough?!" Wong turned to look at Dr. Strange in confusion.

Xavier's group came through one that led to the Hibari in New York. Dr Watson, Sherlock, Mycroft, and Remus came through what looked like the Hibari London. The Nerima Wrecking Crew, Tetsuya, and the others came through one that was from Namimori, and Nerima. Even Kagome and Inuyasha came from the Higurashi Shrine.

"Let's get that Gauntlet," Tony announced.

"AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!" Steve roared.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" T'Challa sounded, and the Wakandan's followed suit like a chorus, and then the chaos began. "WAKANDA FOREVER!"

* * *

They fought and fought until Harry managed to steal the Gauntlet off of Thanos via his magic, he didn't get far, until Tsuna grabbed him and flew with his Flames above the mess. At least, until they were shot out of the Sky by Past-Nebula and the Gauntlet fell to the ground, where T'Challa managed to grab it and get it further away, towards the La Cucaracha Van, where they planned to dispose of the Stones in the Quantum Zone.

T'Challa was stopped, and managed to toss it to Peter Parker, before he was nearly bowled over by the aliens. Peter was lifted into the air by Harry's levitation spell, and put onto the flying horse with a Valkyrie. They were mere meters from the Van, when Thanos threw a spear and managed to get the Gauntlet again. Just as he was about to snap, Tony charged him, "Not on my watch!"

"Tony Stark, you don't stand a chance against me," Thanos chuckled as he backhanded Tony, hard into a concrete slab that was sticking up from the wreckage.

"You know me?" Tony raised a curious eyebrow as he coughed.

"I familiarize myself with some people, you are one of a few," Thanos snorted. "After all of that, you still couldn't defeat me. You really aren't as impressive as I thought you'd be."

Thanos snapped the glove, but nothing happened. He scowled and snapped again. Nothing happened. He growled and glanced at the gauntlet in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you mean to do this?" Tony smirked as he revealed his newest suit with a special gauntlet which was holding the Infinity Stones, and then Tony snapped.

The aliens started vanishing, and then, Thanos was gone, turned to dust, like the rest of his army or those that supported him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Battle's Aftermath**

* * *

"Viz!"

"Wanda?" Vision gaped in shock as Wanda hugged him tightly.

"Glad to see you all made it," Thor bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears, but he couldn't; he began to blubber loudly, as he pulled them both into a bear-hug.

"Holy shit! Mr. Stark, you just saved the world, again!" Peter smiled at Tony Stark.

"Kid, glad you made it..." Tony whispered softly as if he was in great pain.

"Tony, are you okay?"

"Pepper, what are you doing here? Where's Morgan?" Tony asked worriedly, "Why is everything spinning?"

"Morgan's with Happy," Pepper squeezed Tony's hand. "Friday, how bad is the damage?"

"Mr. Stark's organs seem to be undergoing transition of some-sort. Almost as if the old ones are being overwritten by a previously hidden code," Friday responded.

"That doesn't sound good," Steve frowned.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Nana smiled as she was dog-piled on by Tsuna, Takashi, and Harry. "Right Luna?"

"That's right. Tony will be fine, Mrs. Pepper," Luna smiled dreamily at the red-head.

"LUNA!" Harry ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Harry, why are you doing that? We only saw you a few minutes ag-"

"HERMIONE!" Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a three-way hug, "I missed you guys."

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It's been five years, for him, Hermione. Let him-" Nana began.

"Um, Na-chan, it was three and a half years," Skull bit his lip.

"I see. So, we messed with time a bit?" Nana raised an eyebrow as Skull pulled her and Tsuna into a hug of his own.

"I guess, but that doesn't explain the gal and guys over by Steve and Bucky," Skull shrugged.

An distinguished older gentleman snort as he step towards the group, "They're here because you yahoos messed with the timeline and didn't put it back the way it should be, so things are a bit off kilter and a few other realities have opened up. It figures that a Stark would screw up the universe."

"Hank, come on, it wasn't all his fault," Scott winced.

"Oh really? So who else's fault was it? Who figured out this so-called *time travel,* which was really reality jumping?" Hank Pym stared Scott down.

"So, Peggy and the Commandos aren't from our timeline?" Bucky frowned, "What did you guys change?"

"Not likely," a familiar British accent assaulted their ears. "After all, that would require my dear brother actually listening to me."

"Loki?" Thor squeaked out as he released Viz and Wanda, and grabbed him up in the biggest bear-hug he could give.

"Ack! What on Asgard do you think you're doing?!" Loki yelped in shock and horror.

"Thanos killed you in front of me and I thought I'd never see you again," Thor blubbered.

"All right, who replaced my over-confident half-wit of a brother with this tubby cry-baby?" Loki scowled as he tried to peel Thor off of him.

"I missed you, brother," Thor sobbed as he refused to let go of Loki.

"Lovely," Loki grumbled, as he resigned his person to be stuck in this position for however long Thor wished to continue to hold him. "Now, to explain this *reality jump.* I borrowed the bloody Tesseract back at the Battle of New York. I accidentally sent myself back in time. Roughly, it was around when Agent Carter was with the S.S.R. and went on a mission to stop Leviathan, which was actually part of the Red Room, and a spin-off of Hydra. I believe Miss Romanov knows them... intimately. So, I ended up helping them out, and low and behold, we found ourselves outgunned and manned. Normally, we'd have been fine, but there was an issue with someone betraying us. So, I used the Tesseract as a last resort and here we are. Now, could you kindly let go of me, brother?"

"So, time has diverged?" Nana looked to Luna for confirmation.

"It has. Things from the past will come to light, as Tony Stark returns to the light," Luna's eyes glassed over as she gave a prophecy.

"What the devil does that mean?" Mycroft huffed in annoyance.

"Tony Stark will not die, today," Luna replied sweetly.

* * *

On another part of the battlefield, not too far away...

"Groot!" Rocket yelled happily.

"I am Groot," teenage Groot smirked as Rocket hugged him.

"Gamora?" Peter Quill walked slowly up to her, and went to touch her face, when he was nearly knocked out by Gamora.

"I was with that idiot?" Gamora snorted.

"It was between him and the tree," Nebula stated as she walked to the jump ship Gamora had commandeered.

"Gamora?" Peter pouted as he watched her leave longingly.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hidden Ancestry**

* * *

Tsuna took note of what was going on with "the Guardian's of the Galaxy" and headed over, after motioning to his mother that he was headed towards them. Nana smiled and nodded in understanding, "Hey you're Quill, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah, Peter Quill, but you can call me Star Lord," Peter grimaced at his usual response.

"Tsuna Yamamoto. I take it that that was Gamora; the lady Thanos killed for the Soul Stone?" Tsuna asked gently.

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend, but I don't know why she just slapped me," Quill pouted sadly.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think that that was the Gamora that you knew. I think she's from another universe. Hank Pym was talking about how there are multiverses earlier, and the group that are over chatting with Captain America and Bucky Barnes, they're from another universe too. So, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that she's not the same Gamora. So, if you want to get to know her again, she may not be the same person," Tsuna shrugged. "I'm sorry. Rocket, Nebula, my cousin Harry, and I kind of became friends while we were trying to figure out how to get you guys back."

"It was nice to meet you, Tsuna. I-" Peter Quill took a deep breath, before sighing sadly. "Thanks for letting me know about Gamora. It still hurts, though."

"I know, but at least now you know, it wasn't your Gamora that rejected you," Tsuna smiled sadly at the man.

"Quill, is the strange spikey-hair-being bothering you?" Drax scowled down at Tsuna.

"No, he's cool. Drax, meet Tsuna. Tsuna, this is Drax. He takes everything literally, so no metaphors please," Quill sighed and smiled tiredly at his alien friend.

"Got it," Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"Got what?" Drax asked in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Bucky, Steve, Agent Carter, and the Commandos...

"Steve, how are you alive?" Peggy Carter asked Steve as she hesitantly reached out to touch his face.

"Yeah Cap, we witnessed the explosion that took you and Schmidt on the rocket," Dum Dum Dugan added in confusion. "And how did Bucky get here, all grow'd-up? Thought he died in a train fall."

"Science isn't exactly my thing," Steve winced. "Hey Bruce, think you or Mr. Pym could help me out, here?"

"Um, from what Mr. Pym said earlier-" Bruce began hesitantly.

"What I said, strong-man, was that if this is Earth X, then your Earth is probably Earth Y. You are part of another universe from this one, and we exist in a multiverse. Meaning that there are multiple universes that if you play around with certain artifacts, like the Tesseract aka the Space Stone, you mess with or jump into said universe," Hank cut in. "Easy enough for you, hot-shot?"

"Why would there be two Earth's?" Jacques Dernier asked curiously.

Hank scowled as he grumbled, "Think of it like you have two oranges. No two oranges are the same. Now, each orange has different pits, blemishes, and is different in different ways. One orange had a grown-up James Buchanan Barnes, while your orange had a kid. However, someone cut into both oranges and pulled a slice out of your orange to try to fit into ours. It doesn't quite fit, which means that there are different changes. Now, say that there wasn't just two oranges, there are multiple."

"That made sense, sort-of?" Steve smiled warily at Hank, "Thank you, Mr. Pym."

* * *

"Now hold up, what do you mean that Tony will be _fine_?!" Rhodey cut his eyes at Nana. "Looks like he's passed out to me!"

"Mr. Rhodey, it appears that Mr. Stark has gone into a healing coma," Friday stated.

"I'm going to need to know as well," Pepper Stark pinned Nana down with a stern glare.

"Anthony Stark is not 100% human," Nana shrugged. "Just like a few of us. The Wizards... some are descended from Figga's dalliances before she met Odin. Some may be descended from Loki. Others are born from the Earth's Magic. Those of us with Flames are descended from what we call The Phoenix. Hermione, those like Fawkes that reside in the Wizarding World are close cousins. Tony, well, oddly enough... He's descended from the same progenitor as the Mad Titan himself."

"Um, Nana, what's a progenitor?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Harry, it means that they share a common ancestor..." Hermione began, and that's where she stopped. Her eyes wide in shock, she gaped at Tony in horror, "He's related to THANOS?!"

"You can't choose family, Hermione," Nana chided the young witch, before making sure to not offend Pepper. "However, that doesn't mean that he's anything like Thanos."

"What does that mean for Tony?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"It means that since he got closer to death, that his alien genes may just help him enough to pull through," Nana stated calmly.

"And why the hell should I trust you and that girl?" Pepper glared angrily at Nana.

"Because you know Tsuna and me," Harry stepped in the middle of their slight confrontation.

"Harry, how do you-?" Pepper was confused.

"Nana's my cousin and guardian," Harry stated.

"I understand that you are worried for your husband, but he will be right as rain, in a little while," Nana promised Pepper. "However, we need to get with the rest of these Avengers and find out how we are to return the Stones to their proper times, if not the people that have been displaced."

"How are we going to do that? Tony's out for the count?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Hank Pym, his lovely wife, and wise daughter," Nana smiled knowingly at Natasha. "Now, why don't you go grab your partner and get him back home to his family. We can always call you both back, if we need you."

"You really are a bit scary, and this is coming from an assassin," Natasha told Nana as she passed her.

"Sometimes I scare myself too..." Nana mumbled as she zoned out for a second. She quickly came back to herself before sighing, "Pepper, we'll do our best to make sure that Tony's comfortable when we get him back to your home or one of the Hibari safe houses."

"Hibari?" Pepper frowned in confusion, "What does that have to do with a Yamamoto?"

"I'm and adopted Hibari. Fon and Mai are my siblings," Nana stated calmly. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Stark Enterprises was looking into your new hotel chain, before the snap. There was something off about the origins of your finances..." Pepper frowned.

"Oh, well that would be the fact that we're unofficially part of the Mafia," Nana smiled at her. "Oh, and we've been building a Powered People Underground to get everyone effected by the Sokovian Accords to safe havens, like Wakanda, with His Highness' permission."

"Which you have, already, Nana," T'Challa nodded to her in reassurance. Too much in shock, Pepper turned back to Tony, while T'Challa turned to Nana and whispered in her ear, "You have told her much, why not tell her that you see visions?"

"She wouldn't accept it," Nana smiled understandingly at T'Challa. "Besides, she's had a few too many shocks today. Don't you agree?"

"Agreed. But I do think that you should tell her," T'Challa frowned.

"Maybe in time," Nana loosely promised.


	45. Chapter 45

**An Unholy Alliance Begins**

* * *

"What are we going to do now that everyone is back? It's not exactly business as usual. Three and a half years are missing from people's lives?" a pompous voice questioned a figure hidden in shadows.

"We help them, then we can double down on the enforcement of the Sokovian Accords," an arrogant smirk came from the shadows, revealing a small statured man. If he'd been any smaller, one might have questioned if he was part Goblin, at least if they had been a magical.

"As long as you promise to get Potter and the Hibari's," the pompous man sniffed in self-aggrandisement.

The smaller statured male scoffed, "We'll take down all of those mutants and so-called super heroes, or my name isn't Bolivar Trask!"

* * *

While the beginnings of an unholy alliance were meeting elsewhere, Nana, the rest of the Avengers, the Hibari Clan, and the others who had fought and beat Thanos were trying to figure out how to get the stones back into their rightful times...

"I should go with you. I see things others don't and-" Nana began.

Nana was pulled aside by her Sun, "Chaos. You do realize that you can't go with them, right?"

"Whyever not?" Nana frowned at Renato.

"You really haven't noticed that your Flames are acting differently?" Renato raised his eyebrow pointedly.

"No, what is it?" Nana asked in confusion.

"I'm no healer, but if I had to make a guess, Tsuyoshi will be having another brat soon," Rentao rolled his eyes.

Nana gaped at Renato, "What do you-? I'm PREGNANT?!"

All the conversations in the area stopped at that exclamation, and everyone stared at her and Renato. Tsuyoshi was quickly at her side, "Renato?"

"Just pointing out the obvious. Look at her Flames, Tsuyoshi," Reborn shrugged. "Have Shamal confirm it, he's her doctor.'

"Shamal?" Tsuyoshi waved the Mist towards him.

"I heard. Give me a moment..." Shamal mumbled as he did a few quick tests.

"What's the verdict, bub?" Logan snorted curiously.

"My Sky, it appears that Renato was..." Shamal began.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a different time, a gravelly chuckle echoed throughout an alley-way, "Hello Earth, Johann Schmidt has returned!"

"Hey man, keep it down! It's after midnight!" a random person yelled from their window, before slamming it shut.

"Foolish Americans," Johann Schmidt smirked. "Now, to find my Hydra members..."

* * *

"... Correct," Shamal finished.

"We're going to have a sibling?" Takashi grinned happily, "Tsuna! This is almost as awesome as the Cubs winning the World Series!"

"Takashi, it is pretty cool, but the timing isn't exactly the best. Mama wanted to go with Steve to put the Stones back," Tsuna winced as he looked worriedly at Tsuyoshi, hoping he'd understand.

It appeared that he did, when he turned to Takashi and smiled, "Your mother will not be going at this time. Maybe one of you would like to join them?"

"Tsuyoshi, pregnant does not equal incapable or incapacitated," Nana glowered at him.

"I know that, dearest. However, I've already lost one wife and child, I don't believe I could deal with losing another," Tsuyoshi calmed Nana down and gulited her a bit at the same time.

"What does he mean by lost one wife and child already?" Harry asked Takashi and Tsuna curiously.

"Dad lost Mama to a Mafia assassin attack. We found out afterwards that she had been pregnant with my little brother," Takashi winced sadly at the memory. "She saved me from the assassin, at the cost of her own life."

"What happened to the assassin?" Xanxus scowled.

Hearing Xanxus right behind him, Harry jumped and nearly fell over in surprise, "Bloody hell!"

"Mom managed to take him out when he took her out," Takashi grimaced.

"So, now that we know that Nana isn't going, who all is?" Shamal asked curiously.

"You're on prenatal duty, so you're out," Renato snorted. "I'm not leaving, and the Hibari Clan kids shouldn't either."

"So, who all is going?" Bruce winced as his voice boomed a bit more than he wanted it to.

"I will, I mean, I know where we took them from. It shouldn't be too hard to put them back. We have enough Pym-Particles for a few dozen trips thanks to Hank Pym in the 1970s..." Steve grimaced a bit as Hank gave him the stink-eye.

"You took my particles back in 1970? Wait, you took alternate me's particles back in 1970?! This will not end well if he ever finds out what you did," Hank warned.

"I'm staying here. I don't think I'd be as discreet as the rest of you," Bruce shrugged.

"I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Steve," Bucky nodded to his friend.

"You can count on us, Cap! Even if there's a weird older Bucky with ya," Dum Dum smirked as he tipped his bowler hat.

"Don't think you could leave me behind, Captain," Peggy snorted in amusement.

"Anybody else?" Steve rolled his eyes as he smiled at them all fondly.

"You should have a Mist go with you," Nana stated. "Normally, I'd send Mukuro or Viper with you, however, Viper's fee would be out of this world, literally. Mukuro... Well, Chrome wouldn't handle the distance well. So, I don't know of any-"

"The Prince recommends that the Frog go," Belphegor snickered.

"Frog? Why must Bel-sama be so mean to me, Mammy?" a younger boy in a frog-hoodie pouted at Mammon.

"Because you inadvertently just called me a woman," Mammon glared at the Frog. "Fine, take Fran and get moving, before the worlds drift too far apart and leave you all stranded."


	46. Chapter 46

**Returning the Stones: Part 1**

* * *

"So, since we're already going back in the past, mind telling us all exactly where we're goin', Cap?" Dum Dum asked curiously as they climbed into a ship.

"Well, we've got three trips to different worlds. So, I think we should do those first. Can't mess up the timeline too much," Captain America blinked in surprise as someone shimmered into reality next to him, inside of the small spaceship that Thanos had unwittingly left behind after he'd vanished.

"Lovely. Captain, I hope you don't mind, but I rather couldn't seem to escape my dear brother fast enough. So, I and my knowledge of other races am at your disposal," a british accented voice smirked.

"Loki," Steve scowled. "I thought you were going onto the ship with Thor and the Guardians?"

"Rather, I couldn't take all of the smothering. I could accept it from my mother, or even a brotherly one armed embrace, but it made me cringe from my crown to my toes," Loki shuddered. "Now, I see you have your miniature illusionist and your troops in hand. Which planet did you wish to travel to first?"

"Loki, Thor will not appreciate losing you again," Steve sighed tiredly. "He literally watched you and everyone else die in front of him. He hasn't been the same and it was bad enough that even Bruce couldn't pull him out of it."

"I understand, Captain, but I can't quite get my head around it. So, shall we move forward before I must return to my forlorn brother?" Loki asked mischievously.

"Steve, Loki's good to have in a pinch," Agent Carter informed her one-time beau.

"Peggy, while you and the guys may have other experiences with Loki, all I have to go on are his daddy issues and trying to destroy New York," Steve informed her tiredly.

"For which, I would happily like to point out that I was also being controlled by Thanos and the Mind Stone, otherwise known as the Tesseract," Loki interrupted. "Any other questions, or can we move things along?"

"Oi! Oi! Are you all done being silly adults and ready to get to work?" Fran asked in a deadpan voice.

"Little illusionist, I think we're going to get along very well," Loki smirked at the blunt Mist user.

"Why are you being a creeper and just who are you all?" Fran raised an eyebrow curiously.

Steve took a deep breath, "Fran, I'm Steve Rogers. That's Loki Odinson or Laufeyson, from Asgard. That's Agent Peggy Carter. This guy with the fancy arm is Bucky Barnes. From left to right we have Dum Dum Dugan, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Gabe Jones, Jacques (Jack) Dernier, Happy Sam Sawyer, and Pinky Pinkerton. Say fellas, what happened to Junior?"

"Juniper or J.J. was recently killed in action as we were trying to take down Leviathan, a sect branch of Hydra," Peggy informed Steve.

"He went out with his boots on," Dum Dum stated as he nodded to Steve in understanding.

"Mr. Pinky, any relation to the well known Pinkerton's in the United States that owned investigation services?" Fran asked Pinky curiously.

"Distant relatives, I had an offer to join them, last I heard, but I couldn't leave this lot behind," Pinky replied in his crisp British accent.

"Wow, you're family is ancient," Fran stated deadpanly.

"Is it just me, or is the kid trying ta get on everyone's nerves?" Dum Dum asked a bit puzzled, "Why did they stick him with us, anyways? Missions ain't no place for a little sprout."

"You'll find that the Mafia has different standards," Fran stated. "Mr. Roger's Neighborhood, where are we headed first?"

"It's just Steve, kid," Steve sighed. "I guess we're headed to Morag, where Nebula was compromised. We'll put the stone back and Quill can retrieve it as he was meant to."

* * *

After much arguing and a silencing spell, courtesy of Loki, they got Fran to stop singing "The Song That Never Ends" and made it to Morag. Steve requested Loki and Peggy to accompany him to replace the artifact, Fran just followed them soundlessly. They actually witnessed Quill being knocked out, Nebula abducted by Thanos, and then were able to sneak in, and replace the stone, only to have Quill break into the room, just as Loki and Fran threw up a shield to hide them.

"Come and get your looooooove! Come and get your LOOOOOOOOVE" Quill danced right past them, not knowing that the four were even watching him in slight horror. He retrieved the orb aka Power Stone, only to run into a cyborg ally of Ronin's. Once that confrontation happened, Steve, Peggy, Loki, and Fran booked it back to the spaceship.

"Don't you think we should give the ship another name besides the spaceship?" Fran asked, once he'd gotten around Loki's spell.

"Fine, what do you want to name it, kid?" Dum Dum groaned in reluctant acceptance.

"How about the Enterprise?" Fran asked before stopping himself, "No, can't do that. It's copyrighted. Okay, so how's about the Dart Frog?"

"Figures the Froggy would-" Gabe began.

"Oi! I find that term offensive!" Jack Dernier glared at Gabe.

"Sorry Jacques," Gabe apologized sincerely.

"How about just the Dart, kid?" Dum Dum tried to be the adult here.

"Okay! We dub thee, the Dart!" Fran smiled happily.


	47. Chapter 47

**Returning the Stones: Part 2**

"So, how exactly are we supposed to stick the Reality Stone back into Thor's ex, the evil scientist chick?" Fran asked bluntly as they arrived on Asgard.

"I can only hide us from Heimdall for so long," Loki grumbled. "I also can't set foot on Asgardian soil or he will sense me. Sorry."

"Great," Steve's eye twitched a bit at Loki's refusal to come with them.

"Don't get your bloomers in a bunch, Captain," Loki rolled his eyes. "I can easily cause a distraction and make it so that you all stay unnoticed."

"Why is he here again?" Bucky frowned at the Trickster.

"Loki is our Ace in the Hole, Sergeant Barnes," Agent Carter raised an eyebrow at him. "Without him, we would have lost more men to Leviathan."

"Don't you mean Levi?" Fran asked curiously, "I'm sure Bossu wouldn't be happy about you bandying his Lightning's name about like that."

"Bossu?" Jimmy (Morita) asked curiously.

"The honorable Xanxus-sama," Fran smirked.

"Back to the task, gentlemen!" Agent Carter pushed them back on task.

"Any ideas on how to get this back into Doctor Foster?" Steve asked worriedly.

"It's already out, why put it back in her?" Loki smirked. "Walk right up to her, and hand the Stone over to her, Captain. All she will see is an Asgardian Guard handing over a strange crystal."

"And how do I get extracted?" Steve frowned.

"I'll have you vanish after you point the opposite direction that we're in," Loki smirked. "Any other questions, children?"

"Yeah! Where are we parking the ship?" Dum Dum asked as they were headed right for Asgard's Palace.

"The courtyard should do," Loki chuckled as he landed the ship. "Now, off you go, Captain..."

"Not without backup," Bucky nodded to Steve.

"Til the end of the line, Buck," Steve nodded to his friend.

"Til the end of the line, Stevie," Bucky smirked.

* * *

"Booo, so we just sit here while they have all the fun on this one?" Fran pouted, ruining his apathetic mask.

"Oh, I figured that the rest of us could plan on how to replace the other stones, while they're out," Loki smirked.

"One slight problem, Steve's the only one with the knowledge of where these things are supposed to go," Agent Carter frowned.

"Not exactly," Pinky piped up. "That lady, the one with all the kiddies, she slipped me a piece of paper before we left. It gives the basics of what happened with each stone."

"You're talking about Lady Nana," Fran smirked. "She has a smidge of second sight."

"So, you're telling me that we're just going to go over the other stone's locations and basically figure out how to return them while we wait for Buck and Cap to finish with this stone?" Dum Dum blinked for a moment, "Sounds good to me."

"The Space Stone was taken from a 1970's S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, which according to this info, is an offshoot of the S.S.R. and was created by Howard Stark. Howard is on the premises, as is Hank Pym, Agent Carter, and multiple soldiers. It goes in the basement. Steve's lead," Pinky read off the note.

"Why is Steve the lead?" Gabe asked curiously.

"Hey, it just says *Ask Steve* after that," Pinky shrugged.

"The Time Stone should be the easiest to return, looks like we have to go to New York during the Battle of New York and give it to some bald old lady on Bleeker Street," Pinky looked at Fran. "Are a lot of women bald on Bleeker?"

"I don't know, I'm not Nana," Fran began to bounce around the cabin a bit, as he was bored. "Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored."

"Next?" Jacques asked, slightly peeved with Fran's attitude.

"There's the Mind Stone. We get to take that in the same battle and hand it over to Captain America... The past version..." Pinky winced, "Is anyone else getting a headache?"

"All of you except me," Fran smirked. "You left the Soul Stone out."

"We have to go to Vormir and drop it down a steep cliff," Pinky replied, just as Fran bumped into Loki, making the Trickster hit his head and swear.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Asgard's Palace...

"MOVE!" Steve pushed Bucky out of the way of a spear.

"You'd think that Loki could have kept up his part of the bargain, after we handed the stone over to the broad," Bucky grumbled as they raced back to the ship.

"He's Loki, what did you expect?" Steve grouched as Bucky grabbed him and tossed him into the ship, only to jump in and close the hatch, immediately, before the Asgardian Security Team could catch them.

"We need to get out of here, right now!" Bucky glared at Loki.

"Fran did it," Loki grumbled as he took the pilot's seat. "Don't worry so much, they can't even sense-"

*PING!*

Loki and everyone heard the metal on the outside of the ship, "Fine, I'll get us out of Asgard."

Loki hit a few buttons and off they went to Vormir.


	48. Chapter 48

**RETURNING THE STONES: PART 3**

* * *

Vormir was as dreary and desolate as Clint had told Steve and Bucky. However, there was no hooded man with a strange face. Steve couldn't help feeling that something was off, as he watched Fran chuck the orange Soul Stone off the cliff, concealing it with layers of permeated Mist Flames.

"That was anticlimactic," Fran grumbled as he sulked back to the Dart.

"Well, the next ones may be more tricky," Loki mumbled thoughtfully. It was the thoughtful way that he said it that made Steve watch him more closely.

"Which ones are we returning next, mon capitaine?" Jacques asked.

"The Space Stone," Steve replied. "1970's on a secret SHIELD base."

"Is that why that piece of paper Mama gave the Pinkerton's man said you were lead or point man, as it were?" Fran dropped Pinky in the grease as Loki fired up the ship and headed back to Earth.

"Nana gave you a paper, Pinky?" Steve asked curiously.

"She said something about keeping our minds focused on the mission while you were busy and then handed me this," Pinky turned over the paper to Steve and Bucky for examination, before going back to the others who were making sandwiches while Loki directed them through space towards Earth.

"I see," Steve raised an eyebrow when something else appeared on the sheet. "Bucky, you getting this?"

"I see it," Bucky scowled at the message. "Let's hope she's wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Peggy asked the two.

"Take a look, we'll tell the others later," Steve warned her.

"An enemy lies at the gates of the Battle on Earth?" Peggy blinked in confusion.

Bucky shared a look with Steve, "Peg, that's not what it says... Steve, I can't seem to be able to explain it to her."

"Unfortunately, if she can't read it, and you can't say it, that means we've been spelled, like the note," Steve grumbled in annoyance.

"A spell? Why not give Loki a crack at it?" Peggy asked.

"Agent, if it's been enchanted to that extent, then it's imperative that only they know what it says. It's Mama's fail-safe," Fran shrugged. "Oh, by the way, there was a hidden portion on there for me."

"Wait, so the child and you two can read it, but I can't?" Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"Something in my note about Mama's favorite Secret Agent must be kept safe?" Fran shrugged.

Peggy shared a confused look with the other two men, "Nana's favorite Secret Agent?"

"Yeah, but it really says S.S.R. Agent Carter," Fran smirked as Peggy gaped at him in surprise.

* * *

Later, once they'd reached Earth and time traveled to the 1970's...

"Is there a reason why I am not allowed to go with them?" Peggy sighed tiredly.

"Peg, I ran into you the last time I was here. Tony was the one who got the Tesseract out. It's best to avoid our doppelgangers. I can't go either, but Jimmy, Gabe, and Happy might be able to make it there and back without note," Steve began to explain the plan, and then they played the waiting game in the Dart.

* * *

An hour later...

"I'm bored!" Fran pouted.

"Well, you won't be shortly, kid. We need one of your illusions, now!" Happy yelped as a woman chased after him in a nurse's outfit.

"What the hell, Happy?!" Peggy growled. Gabe and Jimmy were also running for their lives, while trying not to laugh, as they raced ahead of Happy into the Dart.

"Apparently that nurse, Betty, is just plump. But Happy here, asked her how far along she was!" Gabe laughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"And that, is why Happy needs a refresher course in manners and how to treat a lady," Dum Dum mumbled, and received a smile from Peggy.

"Once he's aboard, take off, Loki," Steve ordered. "Fran, make him disappear behind a superior officer."

"Awe, let me do a giant Panda or something with more panash!" Fran pouted.

"Nothing too crazy or out of time," Bucky nodded to the little prankster. "It'll be fine, Steve."

"Fine, but Happy and I are going to have a serious talk before the next Stone drop-off," Steve informed his best friend.

"Understood, Captain," Bucky sighed. "Have at her, kid."

Fran created a crate in Happy's false path, and made an illusion look like Happy tripped and then was accidentally soaked by someone with a latrine duty bucket.

"Didja have to make me look like a fool?" Happy pouted.

"I didn't have to do anything," Fran smirked as he sauntered back to Loki.

* * *

The Dart made it to a safe point near Bleeker Street in the right in the middle of the Battle of New York...

"Peggy, Loki, Monty, Pinky, and I will return the Time Stone. It wouldn't do to have three Captain's or two Loki's in the same place. Bucky, Dum Dum, Jimmy, Jacques, and Fran you need to return the Mind Stone to my past self. Fran, can you make sure that the disguises show them to be SHIELD Agents?"

"Of course, that is a minor trifle. Sensei could come up with a better plan," Fran grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Gabe, Happy, I need you two to watch the Dart. Better safe than sorry. Never know who might try to swan off with it," Steve nodded to the two Commandos.

"We got it Cap," Dum Dum smirked.

"That's the plan," Steve replied with a nod.

"I truly hope that you have a back-up plan or ten, there are so many ways that this could go pear-shaped," Loki pointed out.

"Plan ten is called the God Killer," Steve replied pointedly as he stared Loki down.

"Steve," Peggy warned him.

"Let's roll out," Steve turned away from Loki and marched out the door.


	49. Chapter 49

**Returning the Stones: Part 4**

* * *

Steve, Peggy, Monty, Pinky, and Loki all watched as Bucky, Dum Dum, Jimmy, Jacques, and Fran all headed off into the fight to get to Captain Rogers of this time, before he realized that he'd lost the scepter.

"Steve, are you sure that sending Bucky to see your past self was such a great idea?" Peggy asked him.

Steve froze for a moment, "There's a reason that I had Fran go with them, but also... I kinda told younger me that Bucky was still alive."

"Captain, you didn't!" Loki mock-gaped in shock at the star spangled man, "You could have irreversibly caused a rift in the space time continuum! Not that my own travels haven't made enough of a mess with the Space Stone! Do you have any idea of what grievous fate could befall us due to your ill actions?!"

"He's joking, right?" Monty asked Pinky hopefully.

"Only half-way. He's worried that Steve may have set the timeline in a different direction that could change things. However, all change isn't necessarily bad," Pinky shrugged.

"How do you know this, Pink?" Monty blinked at Pinky in surprise.

"Loki and I had a talk before he got to helping us escape from that old Red Room remnant in Russia," Pinky shrugged. "Besides, I'm a Pinkerton. We're always a bit too curious for our own good, but we almost always live to tell the tale."

"It should be fine. They've got Fran cloaking them in illusions," Steve sighed tiredly.

"Cap, did you forget Dum Dum's rule, *Don't jinx us?*" Monty paled at what Steve said.

"We make our own luck, Monty, you know this. Now, let's get over to-" Steve paused mid-sentence as he spotted someone out of the corner of his eye. "It can't be..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Dum Dum, Jimmy, Jacques, and Fran were having a wonderful time avoiding two sets of Avengers! Dum Dum cursed aloud as another piece of alien space tech nearly clobbered him on the head, if Bucky hadn't grabbed him out of the way for the third time, "What's with all the damn destruction?!"

"We can't focus on the city's destruction. We need to keep our eye on the mission," Bucky scowled as he shot another bit of falling debris that would have landed on Fran. "Kid, do you have any helpful ways of getting to our target faster?"

"If I did, we'd be using it," Fran griped back as he scrunched up his nose and poked an nearly dead alien with a metal pipe from a ruined building. "Should have just followed the Avenger Travelers..."

"Fran, cool it," Bucky ordered him. "And stop poking the dying alien idiot."

"Fine, but I want an autograph when all of this is done," Fran pouted as he put the pipe down.

"I'll get Steve to-" Bucky rolled his eyes.

"No. I want your Autograph. And a picture! Nobody is gonna believe me that I met the Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes. I live with a Mafia Family, let's just say that your Autograph is more appealing," Fran smirked.

"Fine, now could you keep an eye out for a better-" Bucky began only to realize that they'd reached the building. "How?"

"We landed closer to our drop off site than Bleeker Street," Fran shrugged as they walked into the building.

Once they made it into the building, they barely managed witness Loki vanishing with the Space Stone aka Tesseract. However, they came in another entrance, that allowed them to take the stairs. Once they had, they hurried up to the fourth or fifth floor, where an unconscious Steve Rogers lay.

"So, what do we do? Hand him the stone?" Jacques asked curiously.

"Bad idea. Kid, are you able to create an illusion of the scepter that could hold the stone?" Dum Dum asked Fran.

"Sure, it should help," Fran shrugged, and quickly created the illusion before laying the scepter near the younger Steve Rogers, only to suddenly have said younger version of Captain America staring at him.

"Kid, why were you holding that scepter? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Steve Rogers aka Captain America asked.

"Um..." Fran stared wide-eyed at Captain America.

"What happened to the fake me?" Captain America asked.

Fran let out a hiss of horror, before he managed to cloak Dum Dum, Jimmy, and Jacques, and make them look like S.H.I.E.L.D. goons. However in his hurry he missed one person...

"It can't be... Bucky?" Captain America gaped in shock as he stared at the man over Fran's shoulder.

"We are so FUBAR," Dum Dum mumbled.

* * *

Back with our Time Stone group...

Peggy frowned as she asked worriedly, "Steve, what did you see?"

Steve shook his head in disbelief, "The Red Skull just headed down the street towards the building we're headed to."

"You jinxed us, big time," Monty glared at Steve.


	50. Chapter 50

**Returning the Stones: Part 5**

* * *

"Monty, it can't be the Red Skull, Schmidt is dead," Peggy frowned.

"Presumed dead," Steve mumbled as he took off towards The Sanctum at a jog.

"Yowzer! Hold up Cap!" Monty yelped as he raced after Steve.

Steve didn't hear Monty, as he was too focused on seeing the figure he was chasing enter the Sanctum. He raced ahead, only to nearly crash head-first into the door, as he barely pulled to a stop in time.

"Steve!" Peggy had caught up to him, but was a little out of breath, "What was so urgent that you had to run three blocks to get here?"

"I'd like to know what exactly you saw, Captain," Loki frowned, something wasn't adding up for the Asgardian raised Frostgiant.

"I saw the Red Skull run in here," Steve informed them. "Stay on your guard."

"Steve, we told you he's gone. Dead. Kicked the ole bucket. Why the devil do you insist on this milarky?" Pinky asked in confusion.

"And I'm telling you that if I survived that crash-" Steve opened the doors, only to find himself face to face with none other than...

"Why thank you, Captain. I'm pleased I survived as well. Please do come in, my men won't harm you, unless you attack," the Red Skull smirked as he and the entry hall were filled with nearly fifty men.

"What have you done to the Ancient One?" Steve glared at the Red Skull.

"I have no idea of whom you speak. This area was vacant of anyone living when we took up residence a few hours ago. The only reason that I came here was because there was a film of where you planned to go, left on the spaceship your companions abandoned on Vormir. It was quite a surprise that said ship managed to time travel, all due to some foreign vials. It was a shame that I couldn't give a copy to one of my scientists, as they were completely depleted in the trip. I do believe that you my have a few more to spare? Imagine, the war won by my Hydra! The world would be such a beautiful place..." Schmidt smirked.

"Not on my watch," Steve glared at the Red Skull. "Loki, NOW!"

"With pleasure, Captain," Loki smirked, as they vanished and multiple Loki's appeared around the room.

Of course, the Red Skull didn't see the mass Loki's, he just saw his men attacking each other, "What are you idiots doing! Stop attacking each other and get them! They are right by the doors!"

"Are you sure about that, Schmidt?" Steve spoke from right behind him, as he pulled back his fist and punched the Red Skull in the face as he turned, hitting what must have been one heck of a glass jaw, and sending Schmidt down for the count. "Peggy, get to the roof. See if she's still there."

"On it, Captain," Peggy nodded as she took off like a shot.

"So, he really was alive. Imagine that," Monty shrugged as he took out another Hydra lackey.

"Fight more, apologize to Cap later," Pinky ordered Monty as he took out another soldier that would have hit Monty and taken him down.

Loki and Steve ended up fighting back to back, "I'm used to doing this with Natasha or your brother."

"Our fighting styles may be different, Captain, but you must admit, I have a bit more flare than my brother does," Loki smirked.

"Are you sure you didn't take a Drama Class in school?" Steve snorted as they each finished each others opponents.

"That's more Thor's department or Odin's," Loki chuckled.

* * *

Back at Stark Towers with past Steve seeing Bucky again...

"Steve," Bucky stated flatly. "This is Fran. He and I are from the future. The doppelganger you were fighting with, is the future you. My past self is probably stuck in cryo-stasis in some Hydra or Red Room basement. When you next see me, be careful. Past me has been brainwashed, but there is a way to break it. It'll take time, and the Black Panther. You'll understand more when it happens. Just know that you aren't alone. I have to get going. We can't mess up the timeline anymore than it has been. See you in a few years, kid," Bucky grabbed Fran's shoulder and left a shell-shocked Steve Rogers gaping behind him.

Bucky didn't look back, or he'd have seen the tears streaming down Steve's cheeks, and his hand reaching out to stop Bucky's escape. Steve never even realized that he had hold of the scepter and that it was back in safe hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy was on the stairs, headed towards the roof of the Sanctum...

It didn't take her long to reach the top and open the door...

"Welcome, Agent Margaret Elizabeth Carter. I have been expecting you."

"You're the Ancient One?" Peggy asked sceptically.

"The one and only," the Ancient One smiled. "I see that Bruce Banner has kept his promise."

"Promise? I was just told to bring the stone to you," Peggy frowned in confusion.

"Bruce Banner promised me that he would return the stone approximately right after they left our universe. However, I can sense that there is a great change in the timeline. It will not caused this part of the multiverse to end, but it may have some severe repercussions. You should alert the Captain to this when you return to him and your Mr. Dugan," the Ancient One warned her as she took the Time Stone from Agent Carter, gently.

"He's not my-" Peggy began.

"My dear, Loki has meddled quite a bit. You know your Mr. Dugan will always have your back. Captain Steven Rogers will survive, even if he isn't to be the love of your life. He will understand, even as he mourns. However, you must accept that you won't be able to return to the time you came from. It is a part of our history that Agent Carter and the Commandos went to Russia to stop part of Leviathan, and succeeded, only to disappear."

"No! What about-" Peggy began.

"Leviathan wasn't completely wiped out until Howard Stark, Agent Daniel Sousa, and Mr. Edwin Jarvis stopped the California branch of Leviathan, which was a branch form of Hydra and the Red Room. Now, my dear, as much as I wish Loki hadn't interfered with history, he has. There is only so much the time-stream can take. So, I believe it best if you and your comrades head back to their time. I wish you luck, Agent Carter," the Ancient One smiled as she created a flaming portal, only to disappear into it, leaving Agent Carter on the roof, alone.

"Peggy, you okay?" Steve asked as he and the others had finally caught up to her on the roof.

"No. No I'm not, Steve," Peggy stared at where the Ancient One had been a few moments before, her hope of going home shattered.


	51. Chapter 51

**The Journey Home**

* * *

As Bucky's Group made their way back towards the Sanctum...

"Are you sure it was wise to tell that Steve about past you?" Fran questioned Bucky.

"No, I'm not. However, I wasn't given much of a choice. Let's just hope that Steve believes me. I should have called him Stephanie or something," Bucky grumbled.

"So, are we heading back to the Captain now?" Fran was beginning to act like a pouty brat.

Bucky sighed, "Kid, I get that you're a Mist. Really, I do. However, you need to lay off the irritation thing a bit, all right? We're going as fast as we can to get back home."

Fran chirped, "Thank you, Sargent, that's exactly what I hoped for!"

* * *

Back with Steve and Peggy...

"Peggy, what did the Ancient One tell you?" Steve frowned worriedly.

"She said that we can't go back to our time! That the Commandos, Loki, and I were written off that we vanished. Jacques had a family, for goodness sake! He has to make it back!" Peggy let her frustrations out on Steve.

"Peggy, there's something else that Nana wrote but I couldn't say it until after the stones were returned. This place we are in, it isn't our universe. According to Nana, we're part of a Multi-verse. I admit that I didn't get the gist at first, but Peter Parker left a book behind on Thanos' snap. Basically, it means that you're from this universe, and that means that you can't go back in time here, but our Earth could be an option for you and the guys. We could try to see if Jacques would like us to go back and retrieve his family, but we don't have a lot of vials left, would that work for you?"

"Steve, we have no means to live or prove ourselves alive in your time. This isn't-" Peggy began.

"Peg, let Tony or Nana work out the kinks. Nana may have already planned ahead for this. I really am glad you didn't bring Howard with you. You two still fonduing?" Steve teased her.

"No, but I am dating Dum Dum," Peggy informed him calmly.

"I see," Steve replied tightly. "He's a lucky guy."

"I'm lucky too. I'm sorry it didn't happen for us, Steve. I didn't know that we'd meet again, or that we'd time travel..." Peggy trailed off.

"It's okay, Peg. I'm happy for you. And though now really isn't the time, how do you feel about me dating your niece?"

"Margaret?! She's a child!" Peggy gaped at Steve in shock.

"No, I'm talking about Sharon. Peg, Margaret is now Margaret Granger, mother to Hermione Granger. Sharon is Margaret's younger sister," Steve informed her.

"..." Peggy gaped in shock at Steve's announcement.

"Why Captain, you cradle robber!" Loki mock-gasped, before he let out a chuckle, "Not that I'm one to talk. I'm ancient, compared to you."

* * *

While everyone else was busy trying to return to the Sanctum or keep and eye on Steve and Peggy, someone forgot to keep an eye on the Red Skull...

He hissed quietly as he got to his feet and smirked as he had grabbed one of the extra vials that Monty had lost in the shuffle, "You haven't seen the last of me, Captain."

He slipped out of the Sanctum's door and raced back to his ship, which unfortunately for our hero group of travelers, was in the opposite direction of Stark Tower.

* * *

Once Bucky's Group reunited with Steve's Group...

"So, what are we going to do now?" Dum Dum asked curiously.

"First, we see if any of your family members from the past want to travel forward through time with you, then we go back to the Hibari Clan and the rest of the Avengers," Steve told them.

"Gentlemen, I spoke with the Ancient One, and it appear that we can't go back to our time without causing a major catastrophe. Jacques, do you believe your wife would wish to go with us?" Peggy asked gently.

"She might. What does this mean for us, though? We are men, and women, out of time. We do not know what we could do to help or aid anyone and we don't exactly have the job skills needed to get jobs in the fut-" Jacques began.

"Nana and the Hibari Clan have already agreed to help you all settle into the future. So, you don't need to worry. Now, before we get too far, we should probably round up those Hydra Agents downstairs and take Red Skull with us," Steve replied.

"Steve, Schmidt wasn't down there when we passed the bodies on the floor," Bucky frowned.

"Are you sure it was the Red Skull?" Bucky frowned worriedly.

"We all saw him, Sarge," Monty informed him.

"Monty, you're missing something off of your belt," Pinky frowned worriedly.

"That's not good," Dum Dum grumbled. "It's not like we can track that no good Nazi. You think those Avengers can?"

"Maybe. Let's get Jacques' family, and then we'll go. Anyone else want their family to come with them?" Steve asked the Commandos.

"Cap, you forget that most of us don't have anyone else left," Dum Dum sighed. "Let's just get Jack's wife and get out of dodge."

* * *

It didn't take them long to get Jacques' wife to agree and for one of his parents to agree to keep the farm in the family. Once they had everything, it was back to the future for their new group.

"Let's just hope Stark and Banner can track the Red Skull wherever he went to in our timeline," Peggy stated just before they hit their return buttons.


	52. Chapter 52

**Division**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present...

Nana rolled her eyes and tapped her foot as she waited for the return of the time traveling team. There had been a few developments since the "Welcome Back Snap" as most had been calling it, or "WBS" for short, had occurred. People got most of their jobs back, the world was slowly getting back in order, but there had been a few people that had been making more waves than they should have.

Namely, Boliver Trask and from the few glimpses she'd caught on the TV, Cornelius Fudge; who wasn't blending in well with the muggle world, at all. She'd noticed that in all of their press conferences, that there was a shadow, and an occasional glimpse of color, but it was too fast and the screen too small to see.

Nana had been taking notes of who was working with them, and she had managed to alert Professor Xavier, but she had a feeling that something bad was heading their way, unless they could get ahead of it. The question was, could they get ahead of it?

Trask spoke at yet another press conference that echoed through the TV, "... This whole mess was created by an Alien, according to the Avengers. The Avengers who are mostly mutants, and people who may very well have descended from creatures like this "Thanos" that made most of our population disappear. Who says that they, his descendants, won't do the same? There are very few trustworthy mutants, one stands with me as he is on our side in separating these mutants from the regular folk, unless they conform and register! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the single mutant on our side, Cornelius Fudge!"

"Nana, why is Fudge on Tele?" Harry gaped in shock as he saw the ex-Minister of Magical Britain on the Tele.

"Trask is trying to paint mutants, heroes, and wizards, anyone with powers, as a mutant. He's trying to tar everyone instead of just the bad. There's not much that we can do. The Accords are still in place, but-" Nana stopped when there was a special bulletin.

"We interrupt this broadcast to inform you all that the Sokovian Accords have been rescinded! Heroes will soon be back on our soil and protecting us all again! They took care of Thanos, and our helped keep our families informed during the Original Snap. This reporter can only say one thing, I'm sorry that we doubted you all. And now, back to our previously recorded press conference with Boliver Trask," the male newsman reported as the screen flipped back to Trask and Fudge.

"-We will not rest until we've registered every mutant or placed them in their own communities!" Fudge crowed through the TV.

"Now that the Accords are finished, will we still need the railroad?" Tsuna asked as he appeared with Mukuro, next to Nana.

"It will still be needed. We can't trust Trask not to demonize the Avengers, Mutants, or any powered Person. Boys, we need to be prepared for anything. Also, they aren't the only two behind this. So, we'd best make sure that we play our cards close to chest," Nana advised.

"On it," Mukuro smirked as he vanished, leaving Tsuna, Nana, and Harry behind.

Of course, that was the moment that Tsuyoshi entered the room, "Dear, is there a reason that all of the sushi I prepared for lunch is missing?"

"I thought that was just for whomever was hungry?" Nana blinked at Tsuyoshi in surprise.

Tsuyoshi opened his mouth before closing it and raised an eyebrow as he went back to the kitchen, his expression thoughtful, just missing an interview that the same reporter who had interrupted Trask's speech earlier with "The Esteemed Proffessor Charles Xavier."

* * *

With the time travelers...

It had taken them longer to get Jacques' family than anticipated, but they had managed to get his wife Estelle, her sister Clara, and her eight year old daughter (Bella) to come with them. It didn't help that Loki had been eyeing the sister of Jacques' wife speculatively. She reminded him of someone, not that he'd remember who they were, but the bright blonde hair head of hair that Clara sported kept flashing to red in his mind.

"Are you sure we've never met?" Loki asked Clara for the umpteenth time.

"For the last time, monsieur, I do not know you," Clara glared in annoyance at the persistent man. She hadn't been interested in any men since her husband died in the war, and she wouldn't let the so-called "God" sway her now!

Luckily, Loki was saved from her fury, when they appeared back in the present time as everyone else had been calling it.

* * *

A little while later for Nana & crew, and seconds later for the time travelers...

"Welcome back," Harry hugged the Captain when he appeared.

"You're late, Captain Rogers," Nana half-teased.

"And you are glowing, Lady Yamamoto-Black," Steve smiled at her. "So, what's been going on while we were away?"

"Trask and Fudge have teamed up with a secret backer. Charles has been trying to minimize the damage that Trask is doing, but we don't know if it's enough. Trask has been saying that mutants are all people with powers, and that all mutants are descendants of Thanos. I'm fairly certain that they have a secret backer, too. I've seen him in the shadows, but nothing concrete," Nana informed him. "The public is a bit divided about everything."

"We'll have to keep an eye on the situation and step in if needed," Steve agreed with her.

"So, anything happen in the past?" Harry asked curiously.

"it's not the past, but I'm pretty sure it's a parallel world, Harry," Steve winced. "And we ran into the Red Skull."


	53. Chapter 53

**Brewing Storms**

* * *

Tony was a bit groggy when he woke up, but he was in his right mind enough to ask Pepper to see Steve. He had to make sure that they did it. That the monster was gone. Thanos...

Tony looked up in hope as he heard footsteps approaching his doorway, only to blink in confusion when Nana appeared with a slight baby-bump, "You're back and knocked up?"

"Eloquent as ever, Mr. Stank," Nana winked at him.

"Rhodey told you?! He promised me that he wouldn't say anything on his mama's grave!" Tony fake pouted.

"Tony, Steve should be here at any time, but we have a few other issues we could use your help with. Could you have Friday take a look at the video that has Boliver Trask speaking with Cornelius Fudge about mutants and powered people? We need to see if there's a third party that we can isolate from that video," Nana frowned.

"Sure, Friday, you get all that?" Tony asked.

"Loud and clear Mr. Stark. I will analyze the video and report back in a few moments," Friday responded.

"We have another possible issue. Steve ran into a live version of the Red Skull. How much did your father tell you about Johann Schmidt?" Nana asked him, trying to get more information.

"Not much. Just that he was the leader of Hydra... Wait, you're saying that he's in our time now?!" Tony looked a bit worried.

"Steve also figured out that you all went into another reality to get the stones. So, because we changed the course of their history, there's no telling what changes have been made to their timeline. But because he's from their universe, like the Gamora that's in our time, Peggy, and the Commandos, he may not be exactly the same," Nana informed him, only to have Steve walk into the room.

"I see you've brought him up to speed?" Steve nodded to Nana, "Glad to see you awake, Tony."

"Yeah, I think I had enough beauty sleep," Tony shrugged.

"Pepper may disagree," Nana teased gently, making Tony roll his eyes.

"Ha, ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Tony snarked.

"Mr. Stark, it appears that there is a man that matches the description that the S.S.R. and S.H.I.E.L.D. had on file for one Johann Schmidt aka the Red Skull. There appears to be some discrepancy as the files I pulled stated that he was deceased," Friday informed Nana, Tony, Steve, and Pepper.

Nana's blood went cold, as she looked to see Steve's fist clenching and un-clenching, "Steve? Captain? Rogers?"

Silence.

Nothing seemed to get his attention, until she took a deep breath and bellowed, "ATTENTION SOLDIER!"

"Yes ma'am!" Steve jumped into position.

"At ease. We're going to get him, Steve. I promise," Nana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Murder-One won't take this well either," Tony nodded back over Nana's shoulder towards the door, where he could see the metal arm of one James Buchanan Barnes.

"Can you handle him being here?" Nana asked Tony, eyes boring into his own.

"Yes, but-" Tony began.

"Good. Bucky, come in. You need to hear this, instead of just bits and pieces," Nana stated calmly. "Tony knows that it wasn't your fault that the Red Room's creature killed Howard and Maria Stark. You are not their creature. You are your own man, and with the help of Shamal, Andromeda, Shuri, and Sirius, I'm sure that you will never be taken over again."

"Thank you, but I didn't do enough to stop the-" Bucky began.

"Hey, old-timer," Tony interrupted him. "Stop being all broody. Not your fault. I forgive you. We just won't be close pals, okie dokie artichokie?"

"I am still sorry. Howard was a friend..." Bucky bowed his head to Tony.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to get back to our current issues," Pepper stated. "Friday, what is your assessment of Boliver Trask and Cornelius Fudge?"

"They are working with Johann Schmidt and plan to round up all mutants and people with powers to use them or destroy them, despite the Accords being abolished," Friday analyzed.

"Great. Another version of Thanos, just three of them and in human, wizard, and superhuman form," Tony grumbled, not happy where this was headed.

"Actually, Tony, how would you feel about going on Television with Professor Charles Xavier, me, and Captain America?" Pepper asked, already forming a tactical approach in her mind, with how to potentially combat some of the vitriol that Trask and Fudge were spewing.

"I'd say sign me up, coach!" Tony looked to his wife with understanding and a possible inkling of where her thought process was heading. He was a genius, after all, and it paid to have a smart wife/CEO. "What do you think, Steve?"

"Add Bucky, Nana, and Harry to the list and it just might work," Steve agreed.

"Not me alone," Nana shook her head. "Pregnant equals weak in a lot of small minds. I'm thinking Bianchi or Lal need to stand with me along with Tsuna."

"Shouldn't you just choose Lal Mirch? I mean, Bianchi is poisonous, and Tsuna's just a kid! Harry too!" Tony tried to get them to leave the kids out of it.

"Sirius as well," Nana added. "This could really put a dent in their plans. You, Pepper, are as brilliant as Thor's lightning bolt in a storm!"

"Speaking of which, did Loki ever catch up to Thor before they left?" Steve asked Nana and Bucky.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Quill's ship...

"Brother, what do you think of traveling the cosmos?" When he didn't receive an answer, Thor turned to look behind him to see a vanishing illusion, "LOOOKKKKIIIII?!"


	54. Chapter 54

**Conferences & Revelations**

* * *

Tony being Tony and Pepper being Pepper, it didn't take them long to set up a new Press Conference. Of course the press was chomping at the bit to see a lot of the Avengers together, but what had confused the press had been the unknowns present. They recognized Xavier, Stark, Potts, Dr. Banner, Captain America, & Dr. McCoy, but the others were newer faces.

So, of course Tony took the main stage, followed closely by Steve, Tony lifted up his arms, "Thank you all for attending this press conference! Now that the Accords have been abolished, I wanted to let you all know that while I thought they were ideal at the time, I am glad that my friend, Captain America, never signed them. They were poorly thought through. While we should be held accountable for our actions, if they were meant to harm others, saving people is our main focus as the Avengers and as inhabitants of Earth. Yes, you heard me, I didn't say humans, because there are some of us that aren't fully human, some that are enhanced by science, some that are gifted with powers beyond our understanding, and yes, some aliens from outer space. I'm sure you all know my good friend, Steve Rodgers, so I'll turn the mike over to him. Here ya are, buddy!"

"Thank you Tony," Steve winced as the microphone cracked a bit as he spoke. "While you may know some of us up here, I wanted to take the time to introduce you to some of the people that helped aid us in returning those we had thought gone for good. Please step forward when I call your name. We ask that you all hold your questions until we ask for them. Lal Mirch. Sirius Black. Lieutenant James Buchanan Barnes. Harry Potter. Tsunayoshi Yamamoto. And Nana Yamamoto-Black."

Sirius, knowing they'd ask him why he'd helped, stepped towards Steve, who passed him the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you've heard of the escaped convict, Sirius Black-"

He was interrupted by a flurry of angry cries from the crowd.

It wasn't until Nana stepped up and whistled into the mic that everyone quieted down, "Listen up, he's only going to explain this once!"

"Thank you," Sirius nodded to her. "As I was saying, you've heard of Sirius Black, but what you don't know is that I was thrown in jail without a trial and have been proven innocent of all wrongdoing, except the poor judgement to follow after the real killer, and not stick around to protect my Godson from his abusive relatives. The reason I was never given a trial is unknown to me, but the proper authorities in Britain are on the case. Thank you. Buck?"

Sirius passed the mic over to Bucky, "You all know me as James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky to my friend Steve. I was a part of the Howling Commandos, until I fell in the line of duty. I was captured by a Russian version of Hydra, called the Red Room and was brainwashed. Luckily, with the help of Sirius' and Steve's friends, they were able to de-program me, and I am no longer the Winter Soldier. I will always regret the things I did under the Red Room's influence, but know that I am now my own man and it will not happen again."

The press started to flutter at that. Red Room? Winter Soldier? A falsely accused prisoner? Sirius Black?

That was when Lal Mirch took the microphone, "I am Lal Mirch. I worked for COMSUBIN, until a small gift presented itself. I am now working for Nana Yamamoto of the Hibari Family. Nana?"

Nana took a deep breath, she knew she should have went last, but she knew that Tsuna and Harry were going to stand out the most, "My name is Nana Yamamoto-Black. I am the half sister of Lord Sirius Black of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. I am the adopted sibling of Fon and Mai Hibari of the Hibari Clan. I am the unofficial Head of a group called CEDEF, and a neutral member of a group of people with powers that call themselves Mafia, but are really Phoenix descendants. I have permission from the Phoenix Law-Keepers to inform the world that we exist."

Tsuna stepped forward, "My name is Tsunayoshi Yamamoto-Black, but I go by Tsuna, as it's too much of a mouthful. Now, as my mother stated, we are Phoenix descendants, meaning that an alien being called a *Phoenix* came down to Earth centuries ago, and slept with a human. Now, I know that this won't be too alarming for you, so please know that nothing we show you today is meant to incite fear or alarm..." Tsuna lit his Flames, which shone brilliantly, for all to see. "This is what we call our Dying Will Flame, not everyone has it, and many would class us as mutants, but we come in many shapes and forms and different people carry different Flames. We won't be showing you everything we can do with our Flames, as we would never use them on innocent people or civilians. However, if you notice someone with similar powers doing so, please notify your local police or get word to the Avengers, as my family has been inducted as branch members to stop these criminals. Mostly, we stick to our shadows, but it's time we showed who we are to people. The honorable Law-Keepers agreed with my mother, and they are only a call away if needed. Cousin, I believe you're up?"

"Thanks Tsuna," Harry rolled his eyes. "That's a large info-dump to follow. My name is Harry Potter. My parents were murdered by a terrorist that was chasing after me and my family when I was an infant. He was still chasing me until a few years ago, when Tsuna, Nana, and Sirius stepped in. Many in the wizarding community compare him to Hitler or the Red Skull. Now I will tell you what no one else has bothered to tell you. I'm a wizard. Not like Dr. Strange, because there are different types, but I am a born wizard, as were my parents, and Sirius Black. I'm sure that the Wizarding World will be in a tizzy when they find out that I broke their precious *Statute of Secrecy* that they had going on, but this was the only way I knew to help bring the Wizards out of hiding. We should be living beside our fellow humans, not hiding from them, or being like the terrorist that murdered my parents and trying to destroy them. We are all human. We are all people. However, Wizards can be good or bad, and they can't cure everything that's wrong with everyone. We can do a lot, and I know there are some Wizards that are chomping at the bit to help people in the hospitals you all have. We are still learning to help people, just like you all are trying to find cures for cancer and other diseases. We are all human, and we all can err wrongly. Please understand that somethings we can do, that you can't but don't be like the Aunt that had me for my first few years of life. She and her family were abusive, and they were jealous of the fact I was a born Wizard. My cousins, Aunt Nana, my friends, their families, and my Godfather are the only ones that helped me survive as long as I have. I know I'm just a kid, but please, don't be so prejudiced as to hurt people who mean you no harm. Yes, there are some mutants and powered people that can't control their powers, but send them to a place like Xavier's School for the Gifted or there are other places. If you need a place to go, and have no where to turn, find a Hibari business. We'll get you help if we can."

The press was silent in shock. An abuse victim was claiming he had magic, was related to Black, and- their minds blanked as they were stunned by the information dump they had received all in one day.

"You did well, Harry," Sirius smiled proudly at his godson as he took the mic and smiled, "Questions? If so, please direct them all to the lovely lady, Pepper Stark!"

That got the press in a fast frenzy, "Tony Stark is married?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Trask Enterprises, the Red Skull scowled, "Trask, how did they get that press conference so quickly?"

"He's Tony Stark, he's a media glory hound. They love him, he loves them. He probably slept with half of them," Trask grumbled.

On the other hand, Fudge was now staring at the Red Skull aka Johann Schmidt in slight fear after hearing what Potter had said... the Red Skull was up there with Voldemort!


	55. Chapter 55

**Thunderbolts & Lightning**

* * *

It didn't take much time for Thor to figure out exactly where Loki had gone. He was still on Earth, "Rabbit, I must make haste to return to Earth. I have a brother to re-educate."

"No way, Thunder-pants! This ship don't turn around for anyone," Peter Quill snorted in annoyance.

"Quill, this means that you could leave him on Earth with his brother and the Jump-ship. They could fly it anywhere in the universe and no one would question your captaincy?" Rocket rolled his eyes that he had to play peace-keeper.

"I am Groot," Groot smiled.

"Yeah, you're right Groot, we could see if we can catch up with Gamora," Rocket smirked at the teenage tree.

"Why would we catch up with Gamora, she isn't ahead of us?" Drax blinked in confusion.

"Hahaha, Drax, you are soooo funny!" Mantis giggled.

"Sheesh, enough with the foreplay, you two! Quill, for our sanity, just drop the hair-ball off on Earth and let them figure it out from there," Rocket groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this so he doesn't screw-up the dynamics of our team cam-radio," Quill stated.

"I think you mean camaraderie," Thor smiled at Quill.

"Whatever! Anything to get you off my ship!" Quill grumbled as they quickly turned around and headed back to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth at Trask Industries...

"So, now that they've revealed themselves, how can we take them down?" Trask grumbled, "Mutants are trying to destroy us!"

"Calm yourself, Herr Trask. I have a plan. If Fudge and you can create a new face for me, I believe that we will be much more effective in our task of taking over the world and ridding it of these so-called Mutant Avengers," the Red Skull smirked.

Fudge paled as he quivered a bit at the thought of working with anyone who was thought of as terrible as Voldemort. He truly was a coward at heart, and he knew that, but with his loyal toady, Umbridge, being in Azkaban, and no political power to speak of... he was merely a pawn to these two men. He was the low man on the totem pole, expendable. It was then that Fudge decided to try to make himself indispensable. It was only a matter of how to do it? Then, he smirked, "I have an idea. that may work for us. I could claim to switch sides and have details about your plan, but you two keep me in the dark. I will play on Potter's prior history with me, Black's too. I could be a spy in enemy territory."

"While a fine idea, Herr Fudge, I do believe it best if I do the infiltrating. You had best make my face look natural with your potions and magic," the Red Skull shot him down.

* * *

At the Avenger's newly re-constructed by magic Compound...

"Renato, what do you think Trask and Fudge are up to now that we've put a wrench in their plans?" Harry questioned his tutor.

"Truthfully, I'm pleased that they haven't found the bugs I planted, but we're not getting much information. Fudge proposed he to pretend to be a turncoat, but Schmidt said something about a new face and infiltration. He's not being too specific, so I'm unsure of exactly where he plans to infiltrate," Renato muttered half to himself.

"So, who do you think he'll try to infiltrate? The Avengers, The Hibari's... And should we warn them?" Harry asked Renato.

"At this point we don't have anything concrete, so it's best to just tell them to be on alert," Renato sighed.

"So, what about Loki, you think we could get him to go undercover to find the spy?" Harry proposed.

"That or we could use Veritaserum," Tsuna stated calmly as he appeared behind Harry.

"That might work, but what would we do with them when we catch them?" Harry asked curiously.

"Trials," Steve stated as he and Carol Danvers showed up behind Renato.

"They'll be given a fair hearing, we'll have to make sure that the judge isn't a Hydra sympathizer," Nana added as she walked into the room. "Of course, if it's certain organizations they are trying to re-infiltrate, I'm sure Nick will have some suitable punishment."

"Wait, you call Fury... Nick?" Carol raised her eyebrow.

"I have to admit, teasing him is rather fun," Nana chuckled with amusement.

"You won't get mom to change her mind about Uncle Nick," Tsuna shrugged. "Even if Harry hasn't officially met him yet."

"Wait, Uncle Nick is Nick Fury? I thought he was dead?" Harry blinked in surprise, then it hit him, "He's in hiding from the Hydra plants in SHIELD."

"Exactly, Hare-bear!" Sirius grinned as he dragged someone into the room, "Here's the pirate!"

"Black, when I get out of this prank of yours, I'm going to tan your hid!" Nick was growling angrily.

"Hiya Uncle Nick!" Tsuna waved, "This here is my cousin Harry Potter! Harry, meet Uncle Nick!"

"I'm guessing it's a title of endearment and not a blood relation?" Harry asked Nana.

"Exactly, and it doesn't hurt that it's his cover," Nana chuckled as she raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Fine, ruin all my fun," Sirius pouted as he released the trap-spell on Nick Fury.

Of course, that was when there was a booming sound that came from the roof. Everyone grabbed their weapons and immediately went to check it out...

"Quill? What are you doing back so soon?" Nana asked curiously.

"Just dropping off some extra baggage that lost his crazy," Quill rolled his eyes as he was pushed aside by Thor trying to get through the crowd.

"Loki," Thor's eyes were narrowed as he demanded his brother.

"I believe he's in the training room, Tsuna, would you escort Thor to his brother, please?" Nana smiled a smile that would have made Fon proud.

Tsuna nodded and quickly escorted the God of Thunder to the training room, "There he is."

Thor clasped his axe, Stormbreaker, in his hand and as the clouds appeared inside the training room, a shower of thunderbolts and lightning rained down on his unsuspecting brother.

Loki coughed after he was hit with all that power, from his smoking crater in the floor, "Hello to you too, brother."


	56. Chapter 56

**Truth From A Trickster**

* * *

"Thor, don't get too carrier away..." Sirius winced as Loki passed out from Thor's attack.

"Siri, I think you're a bit late," Nana sighed as she walked right up to Thor, before crossing her arms in front of herself and staring him down... er... up at him. "Mai, take his axe to Verde for a diagnostic and an upgrade. Sirius, take Loki to see Shamal, Andromeda, or Healer Tyler. You come with me," Nana ordered the Asgardian.

"Mama?" Tsuna frowned worriedly.

"Tsuna, it will be fine," Nana nodded to him.

"But shouldn't we be more prepared for when Fudge, Trask, and the German attack?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"In time, but right now this requires a mother's touch," Nana informed him before turning her burning golden gaze back to Thor ordering him to follow her.

Thor had to fight the urge to shiver, because that disappointed mother look was on her face, and if he read this right, he was really in for it... The longer he dithered, the worse it would be. So he silently followed her, as she went down the stairs from the roof, and deep into the hotel. They actually took so many twists and turns that Thor was confused to where exactly in the hotel he currently was.

"Thor, do you know why I told you to come with me?" Nana asked him plainly, making him feel extremely guilty..

"I harmed my brother," Thor mumbled.

"Yes. I'm not saying that it wasn't unprovoked, but there was no need to make your strikes that strong," Nana chided.

"But he left me! Again!" Thor began to blubber a bit.

"Thor," Nana sighed tiredly, before she pulled him over to some chairs and sat him down. "I know how it feels when everything you know goes topsy-turvy. You know, for the longest time, I thought that I was from a parallel universe? While we were trapped on the other side of the veil, as Sirius calls it, I found out a few things. I remember your time on Asgard as a child. Loki's too. I'm uncertain as to why that is, but I can tell you that if you were here, your mother would scold you for your treatment of your brother."

"I... I know. I just-" Thor began balling.

Nana sighed as she stood and walked closer to him before giving him a hug, "You're not a bad person, Thor. A bit misguided, perhaps, but that can be remedied. Do you know where Loki has been?"

"No?" Thor sniffled as he tried to pull back his tears.

"He's been helping people. However, I'll let you speak more with him about that," Nana informed him.

"You think he'll still want to speak with me after this?" Thor pouted as he glanced hopefully at her.

"That's between the two of you," Nana patted the Asgardian on the shoulder as she pulled out of the hug. "Now, I want you to take a deep breath, calm your breathing, and think about what you plan to say to your brother. I will come get you whether he has woken or if it's time to eat, whichever comes first," Nana smiled gently as he nodded his head and then blew his nose on his sleeve.

Nana cringed as there was a box of tissues next to him, but maybe she could get Sirius or Harry to do a quick scurgify on her and a few on Thor later on...

* * *

It wasn't even an hour later when Loki woke up, and having potions thrust at him by an annoyed Healer Tyler, "Drink this now. What on earth possessed you to get stuck in my Medical Wing has me baffled!"

"Urk!" Loki gagged as he was forced to down the terrible tasting potion, "What the devil was that?!"

"It's a healing potion that focuses mainly on your nerves and repairing the vesicles inside your body. You may feel a bit uncomfortable as they fuse back together, but they should have you up and running in short order," Healer Tyler snorted as she charmed the grime and charred remains off of his clothing, before transfiguring him into a comfortable hospital robe that she's gotten Nana's approval on.

"What devilry is this?!" Loki gaped in horror at the pale pink monstrosity that was his newly transfigured hospital gown.

"Healing Wizardry, actually," Healer Tyler replied. "Now, Mr. Odinson, I'm going to need you to lie still while I check on your progress..."

Loki stared at the Wizarding Healer in shock and a bit of horror at the color of his robe. It took him a moment, but when he got a good look at her... She looked familiar. He'd NEVER seen her before in his life, but it was almost as if something in his soul was calling out to hers. Loki's eyes widened in terror. This was not good!

Of course, that was when Nana entered the Med-Wing and Loki winced when he knew she noticed his expression, "Hello Tyler, how's our patient?"

"Well, he's been slightly uncooperative, but I think I'll get him to see things my way sooner than later," Healer Tyler smirked. "Could you watch him for me while I go get him some electrolytes and food?"

"Of course," Nana smiled at the healer in understanding, as she left and then Nana sat down on Loki's bed. "So, what's wrong?"

"..."

Nana rolled her eyes at Loki's refusal to respond to her, "You do realize that I can't help if you don't tell me the problem?"

"I do not have a problem," Loki squeaked out, then winced as he heard his own stress through his voice cracking.

"Loki, please tell me what's wrong?" Nana asked gently.

"I don't-" Loki began.

Nana just gave him the "Mom-Look" as he sighed and gave up.

"My soul is reaching out to hers... But the last time I fell for a woman, father took our children and tossed them all out of Asgard, except one of my son's, he made his steed... my Sleipnir..." Loki admitted sadly, "Mother could do nothing to save her grandchildren. And then we had to set forth Ragnarok on Asgard, so he's gone."

"Loki, your father is gone. Do you believe that Thor would stop you?" Nana asked.

"... I don't know. He hasn't cared much for my opinion in the past," Loki looked dejected.

"I-" Thor poked his head into the infirmary. "I haven't been a very good brother to you, Loki. I am sorry."

Loki just gaped at the tear stains on Thor's face in shock and slight horror, then he turned to Nana, his face a right panic! Nana held her hands up to calm the trickster, before she showed him to take a deep breath, "Thor, while I'm sure I told you I would come get you when he was awake... That did not equate to saying you could eavesdrop on a private conversation."

"I understand Lady Nana, but I was afraid my brother hated me, and instead what I found out is worse! He fears me!" Thor began to blubber more than before.

Nana groaned internally, while Loki just stared at Thor in frank shock. That was when Nana turned to Loki and whispered in his ear, "I don't think you have anything to fear from Thor, anymore. Was he always this emotional?"

"No, he was always a bit of a braggart and a Daddy's-boy, but this is definitely new," Loki cringed a bit as he made sure that Thor didn't overhear them.

"Well, before he goes off again," Nana mumbled. "Luna told me that your children are safe. I'm not sure what he saw, but Heimdall managed to get him out before your sister tried to take over Asgard. He sent him somewhere safe."

"Sleipnir is alive?!" Loki gasped in hope.

"My nephew is alive?" Thor repeated Loki's statement with tears in his eyes, "This is cause for celebration! Do you have any ale, Lady Nana?"

"You've had enough for five lifetimes, young man," Healer Tyler groused as she came back into the infirmary. "Why are you here bothering my patient and my assistant healer?"

"I simply wished to see how my brother fared and-" Thor began nervously.

"Well, I suppose you're long over-due for a check up! Let's get started!" Healer Tyler smirked as she aimed her wand at Thor and froze him in place with an impedimentia. Then she began to go through a rash of scans.

Thirty minutes later...

Healer Tyler released Thor from her spell and handed him, Nana, and Loki a sheet of paper, "Here's your new diet, Thor! It should put you back on track and in tip-top-shape within twelve to sixteen months!"

Loki took one look at Thor's gaping mouth and the way his brother's eyes went from the paper and then back to the Healer. It was at that moment that Loki let loose a bark of laughter that shook his whole frame, "Brother, you gained too much ale-weight, and are being instructed to cease binge drinking!"

Thor just turned to his brother in shock and horror, before a realization hit him, "You don't hate me, brother?"

"Thor, you may be an imbecile at times, but I don't think I ever truly hated you. Disliked, maybe, and irritated, maybe some slight dispising-" Loki began, only to be silenced by another one of Nana's "Mom-looks."

"I love you, brother!" Thor's lip shook, and then he tried to race towards Loki, only to be frozen again by Healer Tyler.

"No jumping on my patient! Now, you will calm yourself before we get started on going over your daily regiment of calories and making sure you get less estrogen in your diet. You really do have an excess right now..." Healer Tyler sighed as Thor once again tried to protest, "It's nearly as much as a pregnant woman would have! So, you are going to sit down, calm down, and follow my orders. Understood?!"

"Yes Lady Healer," Thor bowed his head sheepishly, especially when his brother began to burst into laughter at the pregnant woman comment. He was sightly pleased that Lady Nana at least tried to hide her mirth, even if the Lady Healer didn't hide her amusement as she smirked at him, having got her way. "I should have known better that to challenge a formidable Healer."

"Oh, you have no idea," Healer Tyler's smirk widened as she put Thor's hair in pigtails via a spell, making Loki almost fall off the bed in his laughter.


	57. Chapter 57

**One Last Hurrah?**

* * *

Nana had smiled at Loki and Tyler's expressions, and made sure to take a few pictures for Viper's blackmail collection. However, what had her frown, was the way Logan and Sirius burst into the room, headed right to her, and literally pulled her out of the room, "The devil?! Sirius! Logan! What is the meaning of this?!"

"We been listening in on those bugs the magicians planted at Trask for ya," Logan scowled. "They're comin' here, right now."

"What?! But it's too soon! They can't possibly have a plan or anything-"

"Nana, the only thing that makes sense is that they knew they were being watched, and if they knew, who knows what else they know about us all," Sirius frowned worriedly. "We are with the heroes of the world right now, and we helped stop the Mad Titan, but people are sheep. We need to get everyone out of here now."

"That would be most unfortunate, Herr Howlett," a man that Nana had thought a refugee mutant smirked as he peeled off his face to reveal the Red Skull himself. "After all, we wouldn't want to have to blow up you hotel, just yet. Because it would only be the two of us and maybe the dear Captain that would survive it. Your new allies and their family would not."

Nana tightened a hand on Sirius' wand arm.

"Very well done controlling your dog, Fraulein. I suggest you keep him in line, if you want to see your sons survive the night; not to mention your guests," Johann Schmidt sneered.

"So, what was our mistake, Herr Schmidt?" Nana asked, trying to buy some time, as she unconsciously opened her Flames up to be used if necessary.

"Roll the R a bit more and you could speak passable German, Fraulein. In truth, your mistake was thinking that I only just returned to this time. I have been here since before you vanished," Schmidt smirked.

"So, you've been keeping watch on us this entire time," Nana stated coolly, slowly starting to bring her Flames to the surface, and having the lovely side effect of notifying her Guardians that she may be in need of their assistance.

Of course, since there were others she was close to, including her Guardians, more than just her Guardians appeared...

"Nana, are you - Red Skull!" Steve Rogers growled lowly his displeasure.

"Ah, wonderful to see you too, Captain. After all, it is the last time you will get out of this type of situation, and like my lackies said there's not a thing you can do to me!" Schmidt smirked.

"What about Fudge and Trask?" Nana asked in confusion, trying to distract him into **monologuing** a bit more.

"I killed Fudge a week ago. He really was planning to turn turn-coat on me," Schmidt scoffed in annoyance.

"And Trask?" Nana prompted.

"He still lives, for now. I had my lovely Hydra scientists have at him. He will be loyal in no time," Schmidt cackled only to frown when he was hit with something on his back. "What do we have here, little wizard-lings? You will be the first line of my new Hydra converts!"

Hermione gasped in shock as her stunner was brushed off, "It didn't work?!"

"Kleines Mädchen, you have no idea why your poor little spell failed. It is because I am that powerful! I have been enhanced further by time itself!" Schmidt crowed.

"Then try this on for size, Herr Schmidt!" Nana snarled as she summoned her Flames into view, engulfing the room with them. Blanketing her family and friends in a protective warmth, and bathing her enemy in the heat of a thousand suns.

However, it wasn't just her Flames that made an appearance, Harry had appeared behind Hermione from under his invisibility cloak, with Tsuna, and they joined in the fight... as did others. Mai, Fon, Tsuyoshi, Skull... the rest of her Guardians.

Of course, this was the one moment, that Sirius needed to vanish the detonator in Schmidt's left hand, and that was when he activated his Flames, just as he watched a bullet from some Hydra punk heading right towards his sister. He stepped in front of it, and took the bullet for her, not noticing that his Flames had disintegrated it.

Of course, that was when Xanxus showed up, as he'd been on his way to see Nana and that was when Sirius' Flames were claimed by Xanxus, causing the newly minted Varia Cloud to shift in shock, before a torrent of Cloud Flames errupted from Sirius, and engulfed a now screaming Johann Schmidt.

It goes without saying that out of all of those in the hotel, none will ever forget his dying screams. After all, dying by Dying Will Flames is one of the most painful deaths imaginable.

And that was the end of one Herr Johann Schmidt aka the Red Skull... or so they thought.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Fudge failed," Trask scoffed in annoyance. "He didn't even take out one of our enemies."

"Agreed, Herr Trask, but he did give us much needed intel on these Flames I've been hearing rumors of..." Johann Schmidt smirked as he hid under his human-face-esque mask.

* * *

Something isn't right about that body," Sirius grumbled, and he muttered a few revealing spells over it, and that is when they saw the body shift to a fairly familiar one...

"Fudge," Hermione snorted. "How could he disguise himself as the Red Skull?"

"Polyjuice would be easiest, but I'm going to say it was a transfiguration spell," Sirius sneered as he looked down at the body. "Logan, think you can sweep the building for explosives? I'm not sure Fudge knew what they were, but it never hurts to be cautious."

"On it," Logan agreed before taking off out the door.

"Nana, are you okay?" Steve asked worriedly, as he noted the dead body on the floor that had once looked like Johann Schmidt.

"We'll get them, Steve. We just need to keep in mind that there's always one more bad-guy waiting in the wings," Nana sighed tiredly. "Oh, and Xan, congrats on your new Cloud."

"Thanks, now, what the hell happened and why the hell wasn't that trash put in Vindicare?" Xanxus growled.

"Wizard, so I'm guessing he escaped Azkaban," Sirius stated gruffly. "He wasn't the only one, but we found their bodies a while ago. They died in the attacks."

"Fine. I want a list of who was working with this trash," Xanxus scowled at Nana. "You are going to give me permission to kill them for daring to harm my sister and Cloud."

Nana sighed and nodded, "Just keep us in the loop and be careful."

"Assassin," Xnaxus smirked, before motioning for Lussuria to dispose of the dead body.


	58. Chapter 58

**What's the Word?**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Fudge's demise, and Xanxus was frothing at the bit, having only found a few Hydra low-level lackeys. It seemed that he wouldn't be able to find any way to locate the villains after his sister and her family. He also hadn't let Sirius leave his line of site, except to sleep and use the facilities. The bond was that new and Xanxus had always been a possessive person.

It was at that point that Sirius had started twitching, and he snarled at Xanxus and with one flick of his wand, he was gone. Xanxus snarled worriedly, but when he found a note floating down to him, he quickly read through it, and noted that it was Sirius' signature.

"MAMMON!" Xanxus yelled out angrily.

"Boss?" Mammon raised an eyebrow.

"Why is Headquarters not Wizard Proof?" Xanxus scowled.

"Mou. It is. Black and William Weasley set up the wards. I suspect that he had a back-door installed so that he could leave at will. What does the letter say?"

"He's going back to America to be with Nana and Harry, and that he will never be a prisoner again," Xanxus grumbled in annoyance.

"Mou, he's a Cloud, they don't like to be caged. At least he told you where he would be. It's not as if he knew you couldn't get there in a few hours," Mammon/Viper rolled his eyes.

"We should be able to be there in moments!" Xanxus growled in annoyance.

"Well, you did reject Nana's idea of making a back-door portal connected to the Hibari Hotel Chain," Viper shrugged.

"Mist Trash, why aren't you charging me for advice?" Xanxus asked with a furrowed brow.

"Mou. You said my name, and I have a bet running with Lal how long it would be before you noticed that we didn't have immediate access to the Hibari Hotel Chain," Viper smirked. "You just won me 50 Galleons."

Xanxus just blinked at his Mist, stood up, and stormed out of his office, thrusting open the door of his second in command, "Shitty Shark, report! Any word on those attacking my sister and family?"

"VOI! You owe me a door! Shitty Boss!" Squallo snarled in annoyance, as Xanxus had almost messed up his finished backlogged paperwork.

Xanxus just glared at him.

"Voi! There's not much intel that Luss could get out of the lackeys, but there were rumors of an underground base in New York," Squallo grumbled. "Something about a sword and shield."

* * *

On the other side of the pond... aka the USA...

Sirius popped into existence right in front of his sister and May Parker having tea, "That man is a-a-"

"Sirius, welcome back from Varia HQ," Nana handed him an already poured cuppa, and that was when he blinked down at her while accepting the cup.

"You knew he'd be like that?" Sirius blinked in confusion.

"I knew that you would be the one to show Xanxus that you can't be caged," Nana sipped her tea with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Please don't do that," Sirius whined as he noticed the twinkle. "It's too Dumbledore-like."

"Very well, brother-mine," Nana chuckled, as she gently pulled him down onto the love-seat next to her. "Now, tell me all about how much of a bully our younger adopted brother is."

Sirius just stared at her and groaned in exhaustion, "It's not just that. You know I used to be an Auror, right? Well I managed to sneak a peek at one of Squallo's reports. There were rumors about a shield and a sword. I think that may refer to Fury and the Sword could be Hydra hacking away from the inside."

"It would make sense, and since Schmidt has already infiltrated our home once, who's to say he couldn't sneak past Fury and Hill. Hey Clint, you get all that?" Nana looked directly up at a vent.

The vent opened up and a blonde popped his upside-down head out, "Got it. Natasha is on her way to verify the information about a potential mole being in SHIELD again."

"Clint, you going to come down for tea or would you and Sirius like to go see Harry and Hedwig in the Aerial Room?" Nana asked curiously.

"Aerial?" Clint asked curiously.

"He's flying in the room on the third floor, second room on the left. There's a broom with your name on it, Clint," Nana chuckled as the archer disappeared, and Sirius turned to look at her in confusion. "I'll see Fury, but I would like you to stay with Harry, Sirius. Fudge threatened him and our family while pretending to be Schmidt, I wouldn't be surprised to see him try to attack Harry while I'm out. Plus, it's a bit more freeing than being on the ground, isn't it?"

Sirius nodded to his sister, gulped his cuppa down, and hurried off to find his Godson.

Luna appeared from the shadows, "He has no idea that he's right, does he?"

"No, but can we save Fury in time?" Nana asked May and Luna.

"That I can not see," Luna sighed sadly.

"You know Fury is in danger and you aren't racing to his side?" May gaped in surprise.

"He wouldn't appreciate us tipping off the bad guys," Nana shrugged. "We need to handle this diplomatically and sneakily. Clint's using Natasha, but we can use..."


	59. Chapter 59

**Flerken Time**

* * *

Nana held out an item, that had May looking at her in disdain, "A nail file?"

"A glass nail file," Nana smiled as she winked at May.

"May, it's a portkey," Luna comforted the other woman. "Nana, you seem to have picked up a few bad habits from Sirius and Harry for understating things."

"A few, but it could just be I'm getting eccentric in my old age, what with being pregnant and all," Nana sighed as she held the other end of the nail file out to Luna. "So, you coming?"

"You do realize that the minute we portkey in that he'll know," Luna raised an eyebrow at Nana.

"Of course, that's why I made sure that it's keyed into Fury's personal rooms. Meaning, he won't have to explain our appearance to anyone, and Maria already knows if we port there that it's important," Nana chuckled.

"I thought you weren't supposed to do portkey's this during your pregnancy?" Luna sighed tiredly.

"Only for the last two months or if I'm on bedrest. I'm fine," Nana frowned. "Luna, stop stalling and tell me why you were."

Of course, Nana's question was answered by Steve Rogers and Ranma entering the room, "Nana, what's with the nail file?"

"Ranma! What are you doing here?!" Nana gasped happily as she hurried over to the young man and pulled him into a hug.

"Xanxus called and said someone was after you and the family. Akane sent me over," Ranma answered, blushing a bit. "She told me to say that last bit."

"Well, that's sweet of her," Nana smiled as she continued to hug Ranma. "Now, we'll have to catch up in a bit, I need to go-"

"Nana, why are you holding a nail file?" Steve Rogers asked worriedly.

"Oh, I was just going to go see Fury," Nana began.

"Portkey," Luna and May explained in unison.

"Fury?" Steve frowned.

"Schmidt may have already infiltrated SHIELD. We're heading there to tell Fury," Nana shrugged. "Want to come?"

Ranma closed his eyes in exasperation, "Fine, but only because you need someone who can watch your pregnant self."

"At least he didn't say *fat*; he's growing up nicely," Luna smiled at Ranma, making him wince.

"Nana, I don't think that leaving is a good idea," Steve sighed but held up his hand when he saw the stubbornness in Nana's eyes. "However, since I know you won't be persuaded from this task, it's best I accompany you. Hopefully, it will give your husband peace of mind."

"Fine, grab the file," Nana rolled her eyes. "I feel like this is some sort of joke... A Flaming squib, a marital artist, a seer, and a Captain go into a secret organization to stop Hydra, again. That is, unless you want to join us May?"

"I'll stay here and let your husband and sons in on the plan," May replied curtly, letting Nana know that she thought this was foolishness for a pregnant woman.

"Alright! Allons-y!" Nana smirked as they were all touching the file before they popped out of the room.

"Tsuyoshi and the boys will not be happy about this," May sighed as she stood up and started her search for one of Nana's immediate family or one of her Guardians.

* * *

When the portkey spat them out, they ended up in Fury's private quarters. Of course, Nana was safely on top of the pile, while Steve, Luna, and Ranma were underneath her. Steve was face-down in a plush carpet, only he twitched when his nose picked up the distinct odor of kitty litter near his face. He glanced and not a foot away was a cat-box.

Ranma, thankfully had gotten over his fear of cats, for the most part with Nana and Shampoo's help, but it did give him quite the start the be upside-down face to face with a cat's mug. He froze worriedly, only to have the cat press it's nose to his, making him cross-eyed.

"Goose!" Nana smiled as she recognized the animal and tumbled gently off the pile, protecting her stomach. "Ranma, meet Goose, he's a Flerken, which is basically an alien cat that is extremely dangerous to those they deem irritating or unworthy. Nice to see you again, Goose. Have you seen Nicky recently? Apparently there's a disguised super villain hiding amongst his team."

The Flerken blinked at Nana for a moment, before walking towards the door and pushing it open, Nana followed without prompt, but the rest of her entourage were a bit slower as they needed to de-tangle themselves. Then they raced after the pregnant woman and the not-cat.

Goose led them right into Fury's office, through a hidden back door, and that's where they saw Fury talking to Hill and another man, "Nicky!" Nana hurried over to him and pulled him into a hug. Fury stiffened at the endearment.

"Nana?" he blinked in confusion as Luna and Ranma waved at him from behind her, Roger's nodded.

Nana whispered into his ear, "Schmidt is here..."

"How surprising," the man that Fury and Hill had been talking to pulled a gun. "However did you guess, Frau Nana."

"Jennings?" Hill frowned.

"Not quite, Fraulein Hill, I merely took his face and body. This Polyjuice is quite a remarkable tool. You'll have to thank Fudge for me, in the afterlife, Frau Nana," Schmidt pulled the trigger he had on Nana, only to step on Goose's tail, making the shot go slightly off and nearly hit Ranma and Luna.

That was all it took, before Goose turned his steely gaze on Johann Schmidt aka the Red Skull of Hydra, he opened his mouth. One minute Schmidt was standing there, the next purplish-blue slimy tentacles had grabbed him, and he was gone.

"Okay, that was anti-climatic," Steve blinked in confusion.

"Good kitty," Nana praised as she let go of Nick Fury and scratched the Flerken behind his ears. "Good Goose!"

That was the moment that Natasha came in, "Fury, we have a breach?"

"It's been taken care of Tasha," Fury pinched his nose in annoyance.

*BURP*

"I guess Goose was hungry for failed super soldier," Nana winked at the Flerken.

Suddenly, a screen popped up, "Oi! Fury, I found Trask. What- Nana? Did I miss something?"

"Stark, we'll get back to you," Fury grouched.

"Hi Tony! Goose the Flerken got Schmidt for us," Nana smiled happily. "I'll be sending you some high-grade fatty tuna. You earned it, buddy!"

"Wait, the cat ate the big bad Red Skull?" Tony stared at the cat by Nana in confusion.

"Alien cat, Anthony Stark," Luna smiled dreamily. "Keep track of Trask and contact Xanxus immediately."

"Wait, why do I have to contact the Crazy Itailian?" Tony tried to stare Luna down, but only got a head cock.

"Because he's the only one that can take him down with Viper's assistance," Luna replied. "Oh, and Ranma, Goose likes you."

Ranma looked at Luna, then back at the alien cat, "Okaaaaay?"


	60. Chapter 60

**End of the Line**

* * *

Tony sighed in annoyance as he called a number that he'd registered as *JAWS* on his phone, and held the phone far away from his ear...

"VOOOOOOIII! This better be important Tin-Man!"

"I have Trask. Let the Crazy Italian know. Nana knows and said a alien Sylvester got Red Skull," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Where?"

"Avengers Tower in New York," Tony grumbled.

"We'll be there shortly," they hung up on Tony.

"Lovely, I'll be elbow deep in destruction and assassins in a bit. Anything else you want to spring on me?" Tony looked up to the heavens.

"Tony, I don't think Thor or Loki are going to help you out of this," Pepper blinked at him in confusion.

"I know, but a guy can hope, right Morgan?" Tony took his daughter from her mother's arms.

Morgan hugged him, "Do I need to save you, again?"

"I'm okay munchkin," Tony kissed the crown of her head.

"Tony, why is Natasha holding onto a shorter carbon copy of Morgan?" Clint asked curiously.

"Because that's not Morgan, it's Trask. Don't ask me how he got Morgan's hair for the polyjuice. Luckily, we already knew Morgan would never go into the off-limits computer room in Stark Industries," Tony informed his friend.

"She'd rather go into daddy's private work room, right pumpkin?" Pepper winked at her daughter.

"Mommy's always right!" Morgan grinned.

"That's right, sweetheart," Tony eyed his wife nervously.

"No suit for her until she's fifteen," Pepper ordered Tony.

"Yes dear," Tony winced, only to hear a loud explosion.

"I take it that's Xanxus and the Varia?" Pepper sighed tiredly.

"That would be correct, Mrs. Stark," Vision glided through the floor and into the room.

"Viz, we talked about this," Wanda had followed after him like a normal human.

"Tin-Trash! Where's my prey?" Xanxus stormed into the room behind Wanda, eyes only for Tony.

"It's Iron Man, not Tin-Man," Tony pouted, but he pointed to Clint. "He can take you to him. Looks like my daughter right now..."

"He just changed back, Tony," Vision smiled blankly.

"Wonderful," Tony grimaced, only to have his daughter take both of her hands and slap them on both of his cheeks. "Morgan?"

"I love you 3,000 daddy."

* * *

Xanxus made short work of Trask, and with Natasha and Clint's help, they had him carted off to Vendicare, much to Trask's horror.

Of course, Trask was horrified when he was placed in Iemitsu's old suite in Vendicare.

I took a few months, but eventually Goose spit Schmidt back up, much to the failed super-soldier's surprise, Fury made a joke about how funny the man must have tasted, when Steve Rogers shoved an old towel at him, and said, "Auf Wiedersehen."

The Red Skull looked perplexed one moment before he was whisked away into a stasis tank deep in the bowels of Vendicare, of course, he was more horrified, when he saw a green haired scientist smirk, "Finally, a new test subject!"

* * *

It was a few months later that they were cleaning up messes around the world, when Nana went into labor and was unable to go protect Peter Parker in Italy. Of course, most of the family was busy trying to get her into the hospital, and Tsuyoshi was trying not to scream from the way she was squeezing his hand.

10 hours later, Tsuyoshi and Nana welcomed baby Ella Lily Yamamoto into the family, short for Daniella, and Lily to honor Harry's mum. Of course, Peter called a few days later (as he was dealing with Mysterio), but no one blamed him, but he was shocked to be named one of Ella's Godfathers, along with Ranma, who had managed to help him out and help destroy the robots Mysterio was controlling at the last minute.

All was mostly right in the crazy world that they lived in. Baby Ella would grow up to be happy and healthy and have so much family that she wouldn't know what to do with them all! For once, life was on the right track.

* * *

A few hours after dropping the bomb on Ranma and Peter Parker that they were Co-Godfathers to little Ella...

Luna turned and waved goodbye to the empty air in front of her, "I really wish this wasn't goodbye folks, but we've had a nice run."

Nana sighed contentedly as she held baby Ella in her arms, before looking at the same space that Luna was, "Thank you all for joining us on our crazy adventures. We hope that you've enjoyed your time with the Hibari Clan and our ever-growing family."

Just then, Deadpool popped into the room, "Is anyone else going to tell the audience that Nana was originally supposed to be from their world, but that her character took on a life of her own? Or about the fact there wasn't supposed to be any crossovers or sequels?"

"You just did, Wade," Nana chuckled gently at the mercenary.

"Mr. Wilson, I know that I'm going to regret asking... But who are you, Nana, and Luna talking to?" Peter Parker asked curiously.

"We're talking to the audience, as we tell them goodbye! Most of them enjoyed going on Nana's crazy rescue journey, and it's kinda sad that I really wasn't able to join in on too much of the fun," Deadpool pouted.

"Maybe next time, Wade," Luna smiled placatingly.

"There's a next time?" Deadpool asked hopefully.

"Not according to our author," Nana smiled. "We'll just have to leave the rest up to their daydreams, about the type of craziness we'd be facing with you on our side."

"Poop. Oh well, have a good one! Hope you all enjoyed the story!" Deadpool waved.

"You guys do realize that there's no one there, right?" Peter sighed.

"Peter, it's better not to think about it, it'll give you a headache and a complex if you knew the truth. Trust me," Harry sighed as he rubbed his head, having gotten an explanation from Nana earlier.

Mukuro smirked as he snuck up behind Harry, making him jump, "Bye everyone! Now, stop peeping at us and get back to your real lives. Yes, I know I'm a bit of a buzzkill, but sayonara!"


End file.
